Stranger
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan went missing, and hooded strangers appear out of nowhere. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta must fight them, but one stranger has them interested. OMG they killed Gohan? Secrets reveled. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Child

Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own DBZ in my life. But if it's up for E-Bay then I'm betting the highest bid! ONE DOLLAR! That would at least get me part of Gohan's finger or maybe a part of Freiza's tail! WHOOO-HOOOOOOO! Part of Gohan's finger, alright!!!!  
  
Though the night was frigid and the air was breezy, one person managed to be out this late and in this cold. The only thing he had was a hood over his face and a shadow hiding his features. His feet were not seen on the ground and it looked as if he had none. His feet were there if you saw this person at a different angle but getting the right angle was next to impossible.  
  
He stopped "hovering" next to a house in the mountain area. The house had no neighbors and the nearest town was a least a half a mile away. That didn't faze the person, oh no. This is the place where he wanted to be. This is the place where he needed to be. It didn't take him long, however, to get into the house.  
  
As if there were no walls, he appeared in a room closest to the window. It was a small room with a small child sleeping in the bed. The person, so we will call, watched as the young child slept. His chest was going up and down and his breathing was staying the steady in the pattern. He stirred for a moment but managed to go back to a peaceful sleep. His hands clutched the pillow and his legs were bare on the bed. Apparently the child kicked the sheets off the bed on this cold winter night.  
  
The person that was watching the child managed to place himself on the ground and kneel. His hand brushed across the child's innocent face and in the shadows you could see a slight smile.  
  
The lights went off in the hallway and the person watching this child quickly disappeared deep in the cold night. He got away without a trace and no one has seen him watching the child; watching their child.  
  
Goku peeked inside the room and watched as Gohan slept. He seemed peaceful sleeping on the bed with the covers on the floor. Goku couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the wrinkled covers off the floor and on Gohan. Gohan shivered for a moment but then was relaxed with the warmth of the blanket. Goku smiled once again and lightly touched his son's face. For some reason, it was cold as ice.  
  
Goku blinked in confusion and shivered. It was probably the winter season that kept his son's face cold. He pulled the covers over Gohan's chin and kissed him on the forehead. Goku went back to the reason why he was awake, his midnight snack!  
  
****  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku snapped up and was now awake by the harsh yelling of his name. He blinked once, twice, and fell back on his pillow. The smell of breakfast was not in the air so that only meant on thing, he forgot to clean up the mess he left in the kitchen. He was rather tired after a nice snack and figured he would be up early enough to clean it up. He was going to train but the sleep managed to get the best of him.  
  
Goku just returned to Earth yesterday. He learned that he would have a heart disease soon, he has the cure, and two androids were coming to Earth. He thought he would never get to sleep but when his head hit the pillow, he was knocked. He wanted to train early and get back before Chi-Chi knew of his absence. Of course, though, she always knew.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku forced himself up and yawned. He stepped out of bed and stood there for a few moments. His body began to sway and fell back on the bed. He could hear Chi-Chi running up the stairs but his body could not move. Maybe if breakfast was ready. . .  
  
"Goku get up," Chi-Chi yelled standing in front of Goku.  
  
"Five more minutes," Goku mumbled tossing the covers over his face. "Or at least when breakfast was ready."  
  
"Gohan's missing!"  
  
That snapped Goku out of bed and made him wide-awake. He then saw Chi-Chi's worried face and he quickly ran downstairs to Gohan's room. The window was closed and the bed was made. Goku sighed and turned to his wife who quickly followed him.  
  
"He's probably out training," Goku said with a smile. "He could also be with Piccolo."  
  
"He never leaves without a note," Chi-Chi yelled. "The door was still locked and he wouldn't be able to get back in if he came home. I checked his window, it's also locked."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want anyone sneaking in while we slept."  
  
"Who do we live near?!"  
  
"Give him time Chi," Goku said putting his hand on her shoulder. "While we're waiting, why don't you start breakfast? Gohan will come running with the smell of food."  
  
"I'll cook breakfast," Chi-Chi said. "But I'll start cooking once you find Gohan."  
  
"It won't take that long. I got a new technique I can use. I'll get dressed and get him."  
  
Goku gave her another smile and walked back up to his room. He quickly got changed into his orange gi and placed his two fingers on his forehead. He searched near and far but could not spot Gohan's ki. He could feel Piccolo's, Krillin's, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, but not his son.  
  
"I'll have to concentrate harder," Goku mumbled to himself. "He might be hiding it. Why I don't know." Goku tried harder but all he got was a minor headache. "I'll go to Piccolo and see if he had seen Gohan."  
  
Goku disappeared and was soon to the Lookout. He looked around for someone, Gohan mostly, but only managed to see Kami standing in front of him. It caught him a bit off guard but he managed to quickly get back on his feet, after he fell on the ground.  
  
"Goku," Kami said with a pleasant smile. It soon turned upside. "Gohan's not here."  
  
"Then you know I'm looking for him," Goku said dusting off his pants. "Did he just leave here? Chi-Chi want's him back so we can have breakfast!"  
  
"Now's not the time to be thinking about food," Kami said as Piccolo approached. Piccolo grunted to Kami and turned to Goku.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear," Piccolo said standing in front of Kami. "I haven't felt Gohan's power level all day. This is not a good sign Goku."  
  
"Gohan's not on this planet," Kami said. Goku and Piccolo stared at the elder Namck. "Last night I felt a strange, but low, power level. It disappeared for a moment but came back. Two seconds later, it was gone and so was Gohan's ki. The power level was near Gohan but I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was his dinosaur friend he always hung around with. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"So if Gohan's not on this planet," Goku mumbled to himself.  
  
"Where can he be," Piccolo said finishing up Goku's sentence. "Goku, can you search beyond this planet and see if you can find Gohan's ki?"  
  
"I'll try." Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead and shut his eyes. He kept searching and searching but found nothing but stray ki from other planets, none, which were Gohan. "Chi-Chi is not going to be happy about this, and I won't get breakfast!"  
  
****  
  
"Is there any other challenger beside the pathetic saiyan I'm fighting," Cell said with a wicked smile. He looked over at Vegeta and smirked. "Vegeta, the saiyan prince. I can see it in your eyes. You want to kill me, don't you?"  
  
"Cell," Vegeta said between his teeth. "I don't want to kill you, I have to kill you! Kakkorot is weak anyway. I'll be the real challenge!"  
  
"Vegeta, he's too powerful," Goku cried. "You won't be able to defeat him. He's way to strong!"  
  
"Shut up Kakkorot! You had your chance, now it's mine!" Vegeta smirked and powered up to super saiyan. He made a quick glance to his future son, Trunks. He noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to him. "Trunks! Watch me fight a real battle! I'll show you where your power came from!"  
  
Apparently, Trunks wasn't paying any attention to his father. Vegeta got frustrated and walked over to his dense son. He was about to yell at him but his jaw dropped before he opened his mouth. Goku looked over and so did Cell.  
  
"Who are those clowns," Cell said folding his arms.  
  
There were five hooded strangers standing not too far away from the battle that was taking a minor intermission. There were four tall ones standing in the back and the smallest one standing in front of them. Their faces were hidden with the shadow of the hood and their robes were a dark purple. They had a golden lace around the hood, collar, and straight down the center. Even the ends of the sleeves were marked with the golden lace. What made them stand out most of all was that their feet were not touching the ground and you can see the smallest one's nose and mouth.  
  
They stood there as the wind blew. The others could not see their faces, expect for the small one barely, but there. The small one floated to Cell and floated ten feet away from the wicked monster. Cell began to laugh.  
  
"This pint size creep," Cell said still laughing. "It's past Halloween kid."  
  
'I don't believe it,' Piccolo thought to himself as he looked over at the four other hooded strangers. 'One of their ki's feels familiar. I never felt it before but for some strange reason it feels like I have. Maybe Nail, or even Kami, felt this power level before.'  
  
Goku started at the smallest of the hooded strangers. This person was going to fight Cell? Goku couldn't read his power level so that only meant he had a weak power level. Maybe he was hiding it. If he was then he was hiding it very well.  
  
"So, who are you," Cell asked putting his hands on his hips. "Are you with the good guys or are you here to help me?" The small stranger spoke nothing. "I guess you're with the goods guys I guess. I'll have to kill you then."  
  
Cell powered up and charged at the small stranger.  
  
"Child!"  
  
Cell soon found himself punch nothing but air. He turned around and saw the small stranger standing behind him. Cell quickly glanced over at the other strangers and back at the small one.  
  
"So you're name is Child," Cell said. "Figures. With speed like that and that small body of yours, you were able to dodge my easy punch. I won't be easy to you anymore."  
  
Goku and the others were shocked at the fact that the small child easily dodged that punch. None of them saw it and Piccolo was staring at the strangers trying to remember where he knew that ki. Vegeta stood back and watched with the others.  
  
"Who is this kid," Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't care," Vegeta grumbled. "He won't be able to kill Cell with just speed alone."  
  
Cell quickly charged at "Child" and had a kick ready for him. Child easily blocked it and blocked the punch Cell tried to sneak attack. That's how it was. Cell was throwing punches and kicks all over and Child blocked them easily. Goku watched in amazement and powered out of super saiyan. Could this child easily defeat Cell?  
  
"You are getting on my last nerve," Cell yelled. "I'll use one of my favorite techniques on you Child! Ka-Me-Ha-Me. . ."  
  
Child took no time and punch Cell in the stomach. Cell gasped out for air and quickly fell out of the Kamehameha stance. Child then kicked him across his face and knocked him to the ground. Cell slowly got up and gagged. He soon spit out Android 18 and his power level decreased. All he had left in him now was one power of one android and not two.  
  
Child picked up the unconscious android and hovered over to Krillin. He handed her over to Krillin and quickly floated back to the gagging Cell. Everyone watched in amazement at Child's powers. Goku had a hard time beating Cell and yet this pintsize hero wanna-be was hitting him with no problem.  
  
"Destructo Disk," Cell yelled as a last hope. Child was caught off guard and did a quick back flip. It was a mere centimeter from his face but it did manage to take off a few hairs.  
  
The hairs floated over to Goku and he grasped them in his hand. He could feel the power within them. Goku looked at them and noticed the golden texture it had. It was like super saiyan hair but it was gold, not blonde.  
  
"He almost had him," Vegeta said with pure shock all over his face. 'Could this child possible beat him?'  
  
Child got into a stance similar to the Kamehameha. His legs were further apart and his hands were in front of him. That's what caught everyone off guard, his legs.  
  
"Maybe Child really is a child," Goku said to himself. "Only kids have small feet like that."  
  
Before anyone could react, a gigantic ki blast came out of Child's hands aiming right towards Cell. Cell could not dodge and it came quick. No one saw it coming except the four strangers standing a further distance from the battle. All you could hear was the fading cry of Cell and the dust brushing over the battlefield.  
  
When all the dust finally settled, the battlefield was bare. Cell was no longer standing and Child disappeared.  
  
"Child!"  
  
Everyone turned to the four strangers and they saw Child standing in front of them. Goku jumped up to the cliff to where everyone else was and watched the five strangers. Piccolo heard no talking amongst themselves but he did hear one thing everyone else heard.  
  
Slap!  
  
One of the taller strangers hit Child right across the face. Child stumbled and quickly floated over the ground. His head was down, so the Z-Fighters figured, but made a glance at the other fighters.  
  
Dust soon arose and it covered the strangers. No one could see them and when the dust cleared, they were gone. The air was silent when the strangers left.  
  
"A mere child defeated Cell," Vegeta said blinking in disbelief. "I'm heading back to Capsule Corps."  
  
Vegeta took off without another word.  
  
"I guess he's mad at the fact that he didn't defeat Cell," Trunks said folding his arms. "Who were they?"  
  
"And why did they slap Child," Goku questioned. "He just saved the world from being destroyed and he gets punished for it? What kind of creeps are they?"  
  
'I still don't know why one of their ki's felt familiar,' Piccolo thought to himself. 'It was one of those strangers standing away from the fight. The one that slapped Child felt so familiar and yet so distant at the same time. I couldn't feel Child's power level during that whole fight. Something here isn't adding up!'  
  
"Piccolo," Goku shouted as he started to take off to flight. Piccolo snapped out of his daze and looked up at Goku.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're heading up to the Lookout to summon the dragon. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
The fighters flew away and a strange afro man appeared from the rocks. He quickly jumped out and made a peace sign.  
  
"Hahahahaha," Hercule laughed out loud. "I defeated Cell while that freak blinded him with the pyro I set up before Cell arrived! I beat him quickly with a few punches and my Megaton Hammer attack! I am the savior of Earth, I AM HERCULE!"  
  
'I wonder where that Android head went,' Hercule thought to himself. 'He was right behind that Cell creature when that dude did that fake attack. It probably died along with Cell. I guess it wasn't that important anyway.'  
  
Low Man Lyrics has once again, been kicked off. I know ho did it too but there's nothing I can really do. Someone is just mad because I've, so to say, "Insulted the 'Gohan loves porn and shouldn't be that way'" or what not. Let's see you write a fanfic and how it should be. You know who you are *points finger*  
  
So yeah, I have a new email address, CGGLowMansLyrics@aol.com, check my profile and what not. Review and tell me what you think!! 


	2. We meet again

Disclaimer: I still do not own.  
  
Sleep never came to Goku that night. Chi-Chi slept like a rock and didn't notice her husband tossing and turning that night. Goku just looked out the window and couldn't help but think about that small child. All Goku knew about him was the golden hair that he had. He had no ki on him and Piccolo had a look of lost on his face. He didn't tell anyone about it. The only person he would usually tell would be-  
  
"Gohan," Goku whispered to himself. Figuring that sleep would never come to him, Goku walked down the stairs. He took a peek into Gohan's room and saw a crib where Gohan's bed used to be. He looked in the crib and saw his second son, Goten. "I wish I could sleep like you. I wish Chi-Chi paid more attention to me that you. I guess it's not that bad. I mean, she changes your diapers and feeds you. I have plenty of time to train but with Chi-Chi always with you all the time, I need someone to talk to. Krillin is trying to find 18, Piccolo is still trying to figure out what he needs to figure out, and Vegeta is trying to do his role as a father. Vegeta, a father. I feel sorry for Trunks."  
  
Goku chuckled at himself. Hearing what Trunks from the future said about Vegeta being his dad made Goku have a second look at the old vegetable- head. He had feelings for people, he just never showed it to people. Piccolo was the same way until he kidnapped Gohan and-  
  
Goku shook his head. He needed to get some fresh air and get his mind over his lost son. It was a mystery that Goku could not figure out. He saw him in that bedroom that night and checked on him. He looked fast asleep but Goku could remember how cold his face was. It was like someone else was touching his face but Goku didn't think a thing about it. It was a cold night after all.  
  
Since Goku fell asleep in a tank top and sweat pants, he just put on a jacket and quietly walked out the door. He gently shut the door and started walking. He knew Goten would not wake since he just had a feeding and a diaper change. He did it after all since Chi-Chi did not wake after the first half-hour. Chi-Chi could sleep late if she wanted too.  
  
Faded footsteps could be heard in the distant and Goku looked up to see. There was a vivid shadow running towards him but then he noticed other shadows chasing behind it. Goku stopped walking and stood there as the shadow ran closer to him. The closer he got the closer Goku realized he knew that person that was running. It was Child, but why was he running?  
  
"Child," Goku questioned. Child quickly ran behind Goku's leg and grasped on it tightly. Goku realized that the other shadows were the strangers that were at the Cell Games. They stropped in front of him and pointed at Child. Goku looked at the young one and back at the four strangers. "I don't think he wants to be with you."  
  
"Child," one of the strangers shouted. Child shook his head.  
  
"No," Child shouted. "I don't want to be with you! I had enough!"  
  
Goku looked at Child and placed his hand on his back.  
  
"It's okay," Goku said. "I'll protect you."  
  
"But you don't know," Child said clutching onto Goku's pant leg. "They want me for my power! They want me because I'm a-"  
  
"Child!"  
  
"Leave him be," Goku yelled at the leader. "If it's power you want, then come and get me!"  
  
"They don't fight," Child whispered. "But they have powers, like you and me. Their powers are from their mind and they can easily take you down, even if you are a super saiyan."  
  
"How do you know about super saiyans?"  
  
"I'll explain later if I can. Whatever you do, don't let me go back to them!"  
  
Goku nodded and faced the four hooded strangers. He took a quick glance back at the child and then faced the four hooded strangers.  
  
"Give him here," the one strangers said floating up to Goku.  
  
"He doesn't want to go with you," Goku shouted.  
  
"Get back here Child!"  
  
"No," Child shouted. "I belong here, not with you!"  
  
"You dare speak without my permission," the stranger said pointing his finger at Child. "You are not aloud to speak unless I give you permission! Do you betray us Child?"  
  
"I was never with you and yes I betray you! I am not one of you! I am one of him!"  
  
Goku looked down at Child with a questionable look on his face. One of him, a saiyan maybe? That can explain knowing about the saiyans then but what other saiyan can possible be out there? The planet was destroyed when Goku was mere child. But then again, there was also Broly.  
  
"You are not him clone," the tall stranger said. "If you do not step forth then I will have to destroy you, and the human you are trying to protect."  
  
"I can easily destroy you," Child said stepping forth in front of Goku. "But you know my weakness."  
  
Child walked up to the tall stranger but Goku pulled him back. Child looked up at him and titled his head. Goku could not see his face, his mouth he could clearly see, and could not tell what Child was feeling at the point. Was he happy, shocked, upset, angry; Goku could not tell. His mouth showed nothing. Goku didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad.  
  
"I'll help you here," Goku said smiling. "One against four doesn't sound fair. I can become a super saiyan so that should even the odds."  
  
"Don't bother," Child said walking past Goku. "They're just going to take me away again. It's a waist of your energy and time."  
  
Goku questioned Child's reaction as he walked up to the strangers. Like the Cell Games, Child was once again slapped in the face. He lifted his feet up in the air and gave one last look to Goku. For the first time, Child slightly smiled at Goku. Goku smiled back and everything faded away. Goku found himself awake in bed from a dream he could never remember.  
  
****  
  
Child was never again seen and everyone already forgotten about the small savior. Goku was still Goku and Krillin married Android 18 and had a kid, yes a kid, named Marron. Piccolo stayed up at the Lookout with Dendae and Popo while everyone went their separate ways. Trunks and Goten grew up and were hyper as anything. Vegeta blames Bulma and Chi-Chi blames, who else, Goku. They knew where that blood came from though Bulma had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. His hyper-ness didn't come from her side of the family. Thus started another argument from our favorite couple.  
  
A new tournament was coming up and Goku was the first to bring up the idea. He begged on his hands and knees to go and Chi-Chi, getting her on a good mood, said yes. Goku had to do the dishes for a whole month but fighting was more important than dirty dishes. Vegeta decided to join and finished his battle with Kakkorot, Krillin and 18 signed up for the money, and Trunks and Goten were in the minor league. Disappointed, yes, but they knew who would be the last two fighters fighting.  
  
There were more fighters than the last few tournaments and Goku was excited. His biggest challenge was Vegeta but he wanted to test the other fighters and see how a regular human would fight. He hasn't had a fight like that in a long time but sometimes it was worth the wait.  
  
"Goku," Piccolo whispered nudging Goku in the ribs. Goku looked up at Piccolo and gave him a questioned look.  
  
"What Piccolo," he asked with a slight smirk. "Backing out of the fight?"  
  
"In your dreams saiyan." Goku chuckled. "Look over there. Are 'old friends' are back."  
  
Goku looked over to where Piccolo was pointing to and noticed what the Namck was talking about.  
  
"The strangers from the Cell Games," Goku said as he noticed five tall strangers floating over to the sign up booth. "I wonder where the young one went? Remember, the one who killed Cell."  
  
"Maybe he grew," Piccolo said narrowing his eyes at the strangers. 'There's that familiar ki again.'  
  
"Their faces are still covered and that one isn't fully covered. Hey, that is Child from the Cell Games. I guess he isn't a child anymore!"  
  
"That's it," Piccolo yelled. Everyone walked ahead of Goku and Piccolo and didn't notice their disappearance from the small group. Goku looked at Piccolo as if he had lost his mind. "The one right there, right behind Child. His ki felt familiar from the Cell Games and now I know why it does. It was the ki Kami felt when Gohan was missing, the ki that was with Gohan!"  
  
Goku looked wide eyed at Piccolo. He looked over at the strangers and the one behind Child looked at him. Child was in front of him and also looked over at Goku but quickly turned his head away and floated to the sign up booth. Goku had a questionable look on his face and wondered why he looked at him that way. Then he remembered what Kami had said the day that Goku went to see him.  
  
//"Last night I felt a strange, but low, power level. It disappeared for a moment but came back. Two seconds later, it was gone and so was Gohan's ki. The power level was near Gohan but I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was his dinosaur friend he always hung around with. I guess I was wrong."//  
  
"Wrong indeed," Goku mumbled to himself. He looked over at Piccolo and nodded his head towards Child. "Let's go see if they know anything. Child is different from them, can't you tell?"  
  
"I'm glad you figured that out for yourself," Piccolo said with a smirk. Goku smirked back and headed towards the four hooded strangers.  
  
"Your names," a small bald headed person said at the sign in desk.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Majunior and we already know where we are going so don't ask."  
  
"You sound like Vegeta," the person said. "I will never forget that creep."  
  
"Vegeta made his mark already," Goku joked. When they passed the desk they saw all the fighters standing near a machine. They saw Vegeta and the two kids and they looked around for Child. "Child knows how to blend in a crowd."  
  
"It's not that hard to spot Vegeta," Piccolo said as he saw Vegeta yelling at Goten and Trunks. They only laughed and tried to run from the evil prince. They didn't see Goku or Piccolo but Vegeta kept on looking. Goku and Piccolo had another mission and that was to find Child. They wanted to talk to him and see if he knew anything about Gohan. He was with the person with the familiar ki after all.  
  
Goku and Piccolo spilt up for a better chance to find Child. Goku floated up in the air to get a better view but all he got was strange looks and people running out of the open room.  
  
'I guess they never saw a person fly before,' Goku thought. He then looked over and saw Piccolo doing the same thing. Apparently, he had the same idea as Goku. He descended to the ground when he realized that he and his formal rival had the same idea. This is Goku people!  
  
With Child no longer in sight, Goku descended to the ground and gave up his search, for now at least.  
  
Another chapter. Please review. 


	3. The tournament

Finally a new chapter! Things have been hectic at home. My mom's boyfriend moved in, I don't like him, my grandma moved out, because of him, and my boyfriend broke up with me. I'll blame my mom's boyfriend because I was taught to never blame myself. Oh well, if there's ever a dark, evil one- shit fic by me, you know who to blame. I'll always have my Gohan-chan!! Where is he in this fic anyway?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own shit! Simple, plan, and Metallica will be touring soon and I want to go to Oz Fest!! None of which, sadly, I do not own.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk as he pulled out the last ball in the box. He was the first to fight but his fight wasn't with Goku; it was with that strange guy, Anonymous. Goku saw the smirk on his face and smiled himself. Goku was the fight after them and couldn't wait to see who he would fight. Vegeta was a good fighter but he really wanted to see how Anonymous would fight.  
  
Anonymous, as Goku and the others knew about before hand, was Child. Anonymous was his new name now and he didn't even have to stick his hand in the box. His ball floated out with the number two on it. Vegeta was number one and Goku was three. He was facing Goku Piccolo and Krillin was facing 18. The winner got to face the Great Hercule.  
  
Trunks won the minor tournament and punched Hercule in the wall. Hercule said that he "meant to do it" but in reality, he got his butt kicked by the son of Vegeta. Trunks called him an asso and Vegeta couldn't be more proud of his son. It almost brought a tear to his eye. Not really. A bug flew in Vegeta's eye and he tried washing it out, that is, after he was running around in circles trying to get it out.  
  
Vegeta looked over at the floating Anonymous and kept his smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to fight him and defeat him in a battle. Like Goku, he figured that it was the same person who defeated Cell, but back then they called him Child. No longer a child but now a grown man, at least they think he is.  
  
"Attention fighters," the announcer cried on the microphone, "the first battle will begin in ten minutes. Will Vegeta and Anonymous please prepare for the battle followed by Goku and Majunior."  
  
The fighters left the stage and went into the waiting room. Some of the fighters began to work out and stretch while others talked with the other fighters. 18 was blackmailing Krillin and saying things to make him lose. In other words, he had to lose or else! 18 had her way with words.  
  
"So Vegeta," Goku said standing next to the saiyan prince. Vegeta only 'humphed' in reply. "I bet you can't wait until you fight Anonymous. He defeated Cell, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember," Vegeta shouted. "I was supposed to defeat him, not some strange child! I will make sure he pays."  
  
"Geez Vegeta, it's not like he's a saiyan or anything like that. He's just a person with strong powers like us."  
  
"Maybe stronger than ours," Piccolo said standing beside Goku. "We have to be careful with him. We don't know how powerful he really is. He did defeat Cell with ease."  
  
"Beginner's luck," Vegeta muffled. "Well who cares. I'll defeat him like a dead fly. I'll give him a chance to run from the prince of the saiyans." Vegeta walked away and Goku chuckled.  
  
"It's hard to kill a dead fly," Goku said. "It would be like popping a balloon that's already popped."  
  
"I wouldn't tell him that," Piccolo said with a smile. "It might hurt his feelings."  
  
Vegeta made his way to Anonymous and stood right in front of the floating stranger. He had to look up since his height didn't match Anonymous. He was a good two feet, maybe three feet, taller than the price.  
  
"Listen here buddy," Vegeta began, "I'm giving you a chance to run away before I beat the living crap out of you. If you don't want to be slapped in the face by your other floating friends then I suggest you get out of here." Anonymous stood there and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to see Anonymous's face, but all he saw was the shadow covering his face. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Anonymous stared at him but Vegeta really couldn't tell if he was staring at him or at Goku or even at Piccolo at the matter. Vegeta couldn't even tell what he was looking at.  
  
"Will Vegeta and Anonymous please step foot in the ring for the first fight," the announcer said over the loud speaker.  
  
"May I beat your pathetic ass," Vegeta said stepping in front of Anonymous and walking ahead of him. Anonymous floated behind him and soon stood across from Vegeta. The saiyan prince smirked. "And let the first fight of the World Martial Arts Tournament begin!"  
  
'This is going to be too easy,' Vegeta thought. He got into a fighter's stance and attacked. He punched Anonymous in the stomach but realized that he only punched a mirage of Anonymous. Vegeta felt a hard elbow punch behind him and flew into the wall. An indentation of Vegeta was left on the wall as he fell on the ground and was on his fours. "What the?"  
  
"One hit," Goku said with his mouth wide open. "One hit knocked Vegeta out of the ring. Man, am I going to hear it the whole ride home."  
  
"I didn't even see him move," Piccolo said with his eyes wide. "I hate to fight him in the next battle. Goku, good luck."  
  
"What do you mean 'good luck?'"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to beat you in the next fight. You're a super saiyan and my chances are slim."  
  
"Poor Piccolo. I didn't know you had low self esteem."  
  
"I think Vegeta's the one with low self esteem," Piccolo said as Vegeta stormed out of the arena and passed Goku and Piccolo. The namck could hear Vegeta cursing up a storm as he walked passed and learned some new vocabulary. "Vegeta needs a hug."  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
I know it was short but a chapter is a chapter right? Please review and I'm trying hard to update. I'm writing three stories, this one, For the Sake of my Child, and Low Mans Lyrics (yes it's back on ff.net) Please be kind and review. Flames are welcomed. . . just not harsh ones. 


	4. Getting closer

Disclaimer: I still don't own.  
  
Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I now have a full time job, haven't started it yet, so updating all my fics will take a while.  
  
"Are you watching them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We must be careful. If he knows that he's around his family then he'll never return. We still need him."  
  
"How are we supposed to keep him away from them?"  
  
"He has forgotten about his family, remember? He was born alone and he will die alone. He knows that, but if his family remembers him then we will have a slight problem. Hopefully the spell we have on him will make him never remember his family."  
  
"I hope you're right. His family can bring back memories that we erased."  
  
"What memories? He was too little when we took him. What can he remember?"  
  
"He remembered at the games when he was with the others and ran off."  
  
"I fixed it last time and I can fix it again. He won't remember. I made sure of it."  
  
As everyone predicted, Goku won the fight against Piccolo. Goku walked over to Anonymous and smiled at his opponent.  
  
"I guess I'll be fighting you next round," Goku said with his smile. "I'm pumped. The way you knocked Vegeta out like that makes me real excited about our fight. I am a tougher fighter than Vegeta by the way."  
  
Anonymous just stood there. Goku couldn't read him very well and wasn't sure if Anonymous was listening or not. He never moved, never talked, never did much of anything.  
  
Piccolo came forth and dusted himself off. He saw Goku with Anonymous and walked over to them. He stared at both of them and spoke.  
  
"This ought to be interesting," Piccolo said with a huff. "I hope it's a better battle than the one with Vegeta. Try and put up a good fight Goku."  
  
"Hey, why are you on his side," Goku asked putting his hands on his hips. "I'm on your side. I can beat him."  
  
"I seen this before Goku."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When Gohan nailed Radditz in the chest," Piccolo confirmed. "The kid had power Goku."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"G...Gohan?"  
  
Goku and Piccolo both looked at Anonymous and stared at him. It was the first time they ever heard his voice. It sounded childish and innocent at the same time. He sounded like a...teenager.  
  
Anonymous fell to the ground holding his head. Goku and Piccolo went to his side and checked on him.  
  
"Child!"  
  
Anonymous lifted up his head and for the first time, they saw his face. It was darkened by the shadow of his hood but they saw how young he was. He was a teenager, a sweaty one. His eyes were black and partly shut. His breathing was harsh, for some reason, and his face pale.  
  
"Do you need a doctor," Goku asked placing a hand on Anonyomus's back.  
  
"Away saiyan," the hooded stranger yelled using his powers to push both Piccolo and Goku away. They flew back while the hooded stranger ran over to Anonymous. He lifted Anonymous off the ground and waited until he hovered over the ground.  
  
Slap!  
  
Goku mouth went agape as he saw the hooded stranger slap Anonymous across the face, again.  
  
"Now wait a second," Goku shouted standing up; Piccolo followed his lead. "Why did you slap him?"  
  
"That's none of your concern saiyan," the hooded stranger said. "You're next fight is your last."  
  
The hooded stranger disappeared and Goku walked over to Anonymous. He was holding his face where he got slapped and Goku felt some pity for the poor child.  
  
"Why do you let them hurt you like that," Goku asked. "What kind of family are they?"  
  
"Family," Anonymous repeated. Goku saw the hood shake sideways as Anonymous removed his hand from his cheek. "I was born alone and I will die alone. I have no family."  
  
"Then who are they to you," Piccolo asked folding his arms. "They don't seem like friends to me. Don't tell me that they are your brothers."  
  
"No...They are just...my masters..."  
  
"Masters," Goku questioned folding his arms. He shook his head and placed his hand on Anonymous's shoulder. "You beat Cell right? You can easily leave them and start a new life. Why do you listen to them anyway?"  
  
"They are the only memory I have," Anonymous said.  
  
"You can make new ones and have a new name. Anonymous is too...anonymous! You could be something else like...Bob!"  
  
Anonymous stood there and shook his head. He floated away from Goku and disappeared. Goku frowned and sighed. He felt sorry for Anonymous and what he had to go through. Hopefully he could change that and make Anonymous a bit more...happier? Would that be the right word?  
  
"There's something about him," Piccolo said walking from away from Goku. "I'm going to see if I can find his so called masters. Maybe I can get a few answers from them and some from Anonymous. Something doesn't feel right from those guys."  
  
"I wonder why Anonymous doesn't stand up for himself," Goku asked out loud as Piccolo stopped; he turned his head towards Goku. Goku looked at Piccolo and walked towards him. "He's still a child Piccolo. He doesn't know what to do on his own. Those hooded strangers are controlling him. I don't think he's one of them."  
  
"I agree. If they are the only memory he has then you know something is up. They stay floated up in the air but Anonymous sometimes falls. You never see his 'masters' touch the ground."  
  
"And his powers are different from theirs. He more powerful than they are. He may be more powerful than me. You saw how he easily handled Vegeta."  
  
"I know." Piccolo sighed and turned to leave. He knew that he wouldn't see Anonymous until he fought Goku. Maybe they could find something about him that he didn't know.  
  
Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I now have a full time job, haven't started it yet, so updating all my fics will take a while. 


	5. The face behind the shadow

I'm going to write this story on my boyfriend's laptop, while LML and FTSOMC on my home computer. So all three stories will be updated ASAP!

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long update. Stranger chapters will probably be short, and this will probably be a short fic since Low Mans Lyrics is about half way done. Yes, Low Mans Lyrics is updated along with For the Sake of my Child. Be sure to read them both! Oh yeah and I don't own DBZ.

PS. If there are mistakes in this story, grammar wise and spelling, I am writing on a flat keyboard, and I don't type so well on them.

Goku stood next to Anonymous as they waited for the announcer to call them. He looked over at Anonymous, who was still hovering over the ground, and tried to read him like a book. Since Goku never read, and never read a book, he was having trouble figuring out the person beside him. Child wasn't a child anymore, and now he was grown up. Almost like a human…

"Will Goku and Anonymous please step forth to the ring," the announcer yelled. Goku took a deep breath and began to walk. Anonymous floated right behind him, and his hooded friends stood near the entrance to the gate. Since they were blocking the way no one could see what was going on. Piccolo and Vegeta flew to the roof, while Krillin had a struggle trying to see through the hooded strangers.

Goku stood on one side while Anonymous stood on the other side.

"Let the fight begin," the announcer cried stepping back from the fighting ground. Goku stood there, knowing if he made the first move it would be his last. Maybe if Anonymous made the first move Goku could get a better feel, and hopefully block what attack Anonymous may send.

"Since you knocked Vegeta down with one hit I better be careful," Goku said spreading his legs. With a loud scream Goku powered up into Super Saiyan Level two. With the speed and strength of a super saiyan doubled Goku was ready to fight. "This is what I call a super saiyan level two."

Anonymous just stood there unimpressed with the transformation. Goku took a quick glance at the other hooded strangers. They still blocked the entry and exit as if they knew something was going to happen…or something they didn't want to happen.

Thunder rolled in the skies as they darken to gray. Wind blew harshly in the arena as the two fighters stood there. Goku then had a plan.

Goku charged up to Anonymous and attacked him head on. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Anonymous, but his plan folded.

Anonymous wasn't there.

Goku quickly turned around and saw Anonymous standing behind him. Goku blocked a punch from Anonymous with his left hand. He quickly jumped back and once again stood apart from Anonymous. He looked at his hand and shook it out.

"You got quite a punch there," Goku said. He noticed that Anonymous was standing on the ground, and not floating up in the air. He put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared in front of Anonymous. He once again reappeared behind Anonymous and had him in an arm lock. Anonymous was not phased by this. Goku could feel Anonymous's energy rise up and knew what was going to happen next. "You better be careful. You friends over there don't want to see your feet placed on the ground."

Anonymous's power dropped, and Goku quickly let go and flew up in the air. He saw Anonymous float up above the ground and looked up at Goku.

"What is he doing," Vegeta asked Piccolo.

"I don't know," Piccolo said watching Anonymous. "But I don't think he really wants to fight."

"Let me guess, he wants to make a new friend?"

Piccolo chuckled.

"No Vegeta," he said with a smirk. "I think he's trying to get Anonymous on our side."

Vegeta huffed and continued to watch the fight in front of them. He also looked down at Anonymous and examined him for a bit. He still didn't have a clue to who Anonymous was, but he knew he would be a very good adversary in the future.

"I still don't get it," Goku shouted from above. "Why are you following those guys?" Goku pointed to the hooded strangers on the ground. "They don't seem like a good family to me!"

"Child," the head master shouted. "Don't listen to that man. You live alone and you will die alone!"

"That's kinda sad," Goku said placing his hands on his hips. "You should move out of that family you have there."

"And go where," Anonymous shouted. Goku saw Anoymnous's expression when he spoke. He quickly shut his mouth and shot an energy blast at Goku. With ease, Goku moved out of the attack, but Anonymous was right there behind him. Anonymous clamped his hands together and smashed Goku on the back.

Goku landed on the arena floor and left a body-like dent on the cement. Anonymous landed a few feet ahead of him and shot another ki blast at Goku. With saiyan speed Goku jumped up from the ground, and headed straight towards Anonymous's head. Anonymous titled his head, but Goku grabbed his hood.

Anonymous quickly jumped to the edge of the ring as Goku stood where Anonymous once stood. Goku looked at his hand and saw that he had Anonymous's hood, and looked over to where he was. Anonymous had one knee on the ground while his one knee near his face. Goku threw the hood on the ground as he walked towards Anonymous. He wanted to see what he looked like.

Anonymous stood up facing the crowd but his back towards Goku. Piccolo and Vegeta could only see the back of his head, and realized that his hair was short and black.

Vegeta looked over at the hooded strangers. He could feel their power level rising, but he wasn't too concerned about it. Their power level wasn't strong at all, but then again...Anonymous's power wasn't easily read.

Goku stopped walking; Anonymous's feet were firmly placed on the ground.

"Child," you heard one of the hooded strangers shout. Anonymous turned his head, and for the very first time Goku saw his face.

Black spiked hair with a bang across his face. His face was young, but tired and thin. His eyes…no his eye. His one eye was black with grey swirls swirling around while his other eye…

"Kami," Goku whispered in the wind. Anonymous didn't have another eye. It was just a scar that closed his eye forever. Goku didn't see it before because of the shadow from the hood, but then he didn't realize how familiar he looked. "Who are you?"

"This battle ends now," the one hooded stranger shouted. Lightening filled the arena and fans began to scream. They started to run out of the arena when lightening started to hit the stands.

"What's going on," Bulma shouted as the arena started to shake.

"I don't know but we better get out of here," Yamcha shouted. He looked over at Chi-Chi who was staring at the battle ground. "C'mon Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi stood there squinting at Anonymous trying to figure the young man out. When his back was towards Goku his face was towards the audience. He was staring right at Chi-Chi, and he was scared. Even though she was high in the stands she could tell he was looking at her.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma yelled. "Get your geezer butt out of here."

Even though it was an insult, and Bulma could have died, Chi-Chi ignored that comment and faced her friend.

"I have to go down there," Chi-Chi said. "And don't talk about me being a geezer! I'm not the one with wrinkles!"

Chi-Chi quickly ran the opposite way of the crowd. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and pulled her to the exit.

Vegeta and Piccolo were quick to Goku's side. Goten and Trunks were stuck with Krillin and 18 in escaping. They weren't very happy about it, and they wanted to see what would happen next, but with 18 pulling them by the ears they had no choice in the matter. Krillin promised ice cream before they ran for their lives since they passed one along the way.

"Can someone tell me what's going on," Vegeta yelled. The wind was blowing hard as lightening crash all around. Anonymous stood there as his "friends" formed around the ring. The head master floated up the stairs up to Goku, but floated right passed him. Goku quickly turned around and saw him floating towards Anonymous.

"Child," he shouted as he stood in front of the young man. He raised his hand in the air and tried to slap him.

Chi-Chi stopped his hand from going any further.

"Chi-Chi," Goku yelled.

"This is enough," Chi-Chi yelled over the wind. "He's just a boy!"

"This does not concern you," the head master said as he threw Chi-Chi towards Goku. Piccolo caught Chi-Chi before she fell, and placed her beside Goku.

"Let's destroy the bastards," Vegeta said powering up. He aimed a punch for one of the hood strangers, but his fist went right through. He tried to hit him again, but the same thing happened. Piccolo did his best to kick one of the strangers, but hid foot went right through him.

"They're holograms," Piccolo said as he tried to hit another stranger.

Goku turned to Chi-Chi and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to get out of here," Goku said embracing Chi-Chi in a tight hug. He pulled her away and smiled. "We can handle it from here."

"Bring him home safe," Chi-Chi said. She called for Nimbus and took off. Goku titled his head slightly.

SLAP!

Goku quickly turned his head towards Anonymous and saw a hand mark imprinted on his face.

"Get up," the head master shouted.

"Don't," Goku shouted interfering. Piccolo and Vegeta were trying to figure out how to get rid of the holograms/henchmen. "You are stronger than them! You can easily destroy them if you wanted to!"

"Stay out of this saiyan," the head master said.

"This is pointless," Vegeta shouted. "None of them are real!"

"I agree," Piccolo said he and Vegeta were back to back on the arena stage. "I guess we have to attack the head master. The other hooded strangers are just figments." Piccolo and Vegeta separated and went back to Goku's side. "What do we do now?"

Lightening stuck between Piccolo and Goku. They jumped away fast enough, but after one hit another one was right there where they stood.

"Destroy them," the head master yelled. "Destroy them all! They all must die!"

Anonymous still stood there.

"We're not the enemy," Goku said moving away from another lightening bolt. "We only want to help you!"

"This might be a little easier if Gohan was still here," Piccolo said as a bolt hit his cape.

"Gohan," Anonymous questioned. He blinked, and started to hold his head.

"Gohan is dead," the head master yelled. Goku froze and stared at the head master. "I killed him! Gohan is dead! Now kill them!"

Anonymous floated up in the air and stood above the arena. Goku watched him as he floated, but his main attention was towards the head master. He powered up and charged at the head master. He hit him, and he hit him hard. The head master flew off the stage and hit the wall. The other hooded strangers faded around the arena and faded into each other. There were now four hooded strangers on the stage.

"Kill them," the head master shouted getting up from the wall. "Kill them all!"

The chapter was longer than I though it would be. I am so sorry for the update!!! I have a new computer, and all the stories, and all the chapters, from the old one are gone. T.T I'll never see them again.

I was having a rough time at home, and writing fanfiction wasn't helping me much. I feel much better now, and all my stories are updated!!! Woot!

This story isn't going to be long, maybe a few more chapters before it ends. For the Sake of my Child will have more chapters, and Low Mans Lyrics will have…forever chapters o.0 The never ending story.

Like I said I am on my boyfriend's laptop, and I hate typing on laptops. I will try and update as fast as I can.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	6. What now?

Yo!

Disclaimer: I still do not own…and I never will…ever…not even in heaven…or hell…not even in my dreams. That's sad.

"_And I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to…give it all away…to have someone to come home to."_

The head master floated on his feet. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were back to back with each other while lightening struck all around them. Four hooded strangers were now on the arena stage ready to fight. Anonymous was in the air with a white energy ball in his hands, his one eye closed.

"The four guys around the stage have a low ki," Piccolo whispered in the group.

"So does Anonymous," Vegeta said with a growl. "You can see that's he more powerful than he looks."

"You guys take out the four on the arena," Goku said narrowing his eyes on the head master. "I'll take care of him."

"What about Anonymous," Piccolo asked. Goku looked up at the young man. He didn't seem like a threat, at least, not yet. Anonymous was only following his "master's" orders.

"I'm not worried about him," Goku said smirking.

Earth's hero's powered up. The four hooded strangers began to attack. Goku jumped up and out of the way. Vegeta was the first to attack.

"You ruined my fight with Kakkorot," Vegeta yelled. "I'm the only one who will kill him!"

Anonymous twitch.

Vegeta shot a ki blast at one hooded stranger. To his surprise, the ki killed him with ease. Piccolo noticed it too, and powered up.

"Special beam cannon," Piccolo shouted, killing two hooded strangers. Vegeta shot a Galic gun at the last hooded stranger. Within minutes all the hooded strangers were gone, expect for the one. Goku stayed up in the air with his hands folded across his chest.

'Strange,' Goku thought as he looked at the head master. 'They were easily destroyed with one blast.' He looked over at Anonymous. 'But he easily knocked Vegeta out of the ring.'

"Child," the head master yelled. "Destroy them now!"

Anonymous opened his eye. The white energy ball began to expand in size. Goku teleported in front of Anonymous and was about to punch him, but stopped.

"You're just a boy," Goku said lowering his fist. Anonymous looked at Goku, and that's when Goku saw it.

He was young man, a young confused man who didn't know right from wrong. And his eye, his left eye, cut away. It wasn't a battle scar, that scar was done on purpose.

Anonymous…he would live alone and die alone. Brainwashed by those people who refused to show their faces. Born into a place where no one loved him, and used for their pleasure. He was just a child forced to grow up to be a man.

"Child," the head master shouted. "Kill him now!"

"Would you shut up," Vegeta said shooting a ki blast in front of the head master. The head master began to shake as he took a step back. "You're not so powerful after all, are you? That child is more powerful than you!" Vegeta looked up at Anonymous. "If you're stronger than him then why do you take orders from him?"

Anonymous looked down at Vegeta. The ki in his hands began to shrink.

"Do not listen to him," The head master yelled. "Kill them now and I will give back what you want."

Goku placed his hand on Anonymous's shoulder. Anonymous looked up at Goku, and then quickly clutched his head; the white energy ball disappeared. A blue upside down triangle with two tiny triangles above it appeared on Anonymous's forehead. His one eye turned turquoise.

"Now," the head master said with a smile. "Kill them."

Anonymous dropped his arms to his side. He closed his eye and lifted up his head. His whole body began to glow a bright white color.

"What is he doing," Vegeta yelled.

The head master began to laugh.

"You're all going to die," he said. He looked up at Anonymous and smiled. "And he will die too."

Goku looked down at the head master. He didn't care what happened to Anonymous…no…Child. That young man was a child. Doing things that he's forced to do to make others happy, no satisfied. If he didn't do what he was told he would be punished in the worst ways possible. Child was not one of them.

Quick to his feet, Goku was behind Child (Since Anonymous is a pain in the ass to type on a laptop) and hugged him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and his lip in disgust. Piccolo's mouth dropped to the ground, while the head master started to get angry.

"If you kill us you kill yourself," Goku said tightening his grip. "No sacrifice is worth your life!"

Piccolo placed his hand on his forehead. He began to rub his temples.

"If he only followed his own advice," Piccolo mumbled to himself.

Child stood still on Goku's arms. His glowing body faded and closed his eyes.

"Child," the headmaster yelled. Child looked down at his master. "You'll never get what you want until you kill them all! Now kill that saiyan!"

"Saiyan," Child whispered. He held his forehead once again. "It's too…"

"Fine," Head Master said floating up in the air. Goku let go of Child and flew beside him. He, like Head Master, stood up straight and tall. The harsh wind blew harder. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Head Master removed his hood. He had white long hair and a long beard and mustache, with brown dark eyes. He had a scar on his pale right cheek. He had a wrinkled face, and looked more like an old grandfather.

"He's just an old bag," Vegeta said with a huff. "Child is afraid of him?"

"He's probably more powerful than he looks," Piccolo said.

"Now Child," Head Master began to say, "I have something very important to you. If you do what I say I will give it back. If you don't then your memories will be gone forever."

Goku turned his head to Child.

'He is just being brainwashed,' Goku thought. He turned his head to Head Master and glared. 'And he killed Gohan. No doubt that he'll do the same to Child.'

"What are you going to do Child," Head Master said with a smirk. "I give you permission to speak."

All eyes where on Child. They never truly heard his voice. Child spoke quiet words, words that Piccolo could hear, but not understand. Child looked straight at Head Master.

"I don't want orders anymore," he said strongly. He placed his hand out, and formed an energy blast.

"What," Head Master glared. He took a step back and started to shake. "I control you! If you kill me you will never know who you are! I'm the only one who can give you your memories back! I'm the only one who can break the spell!"

"I rather live a life lost than live a life of toil."

"Then you shouldn't live a life at all," Head Master shouted. He raised his hand up in the air and shot an energy blast in the air. His hand fell back to his side and placed his hood over his head. "If you want to kill me then kill me."

Child aimed his energy ball at Head Master and closed his eye.

"Child," Goku shouted as his eyes went wide.

But it was too late.

Lightening struck Child dead on. The energy ball in his hand disappeared as his eye rolled to the back of his head. Goku quickly caught Child in his arms, and made sure that he was alive.

Head Master started to laugh.

"My dear saiyan," he said as he laughed. "Why does he mean so much to you?"

Goku blinked. He looked at Child in his arms and then back at Head Master.

"Because he's just like me," Goku said. "And he ran to me a long time ago. At first I thought it was a dream, but seeing him again made me remember."

"Like him" Piccolo questioned.

"Who knows," Vegeta said. "The only thing I can think of is that Kakkorot is a saiyan."

Vegeta looked over at Head Master and growled. "Why isn't he dead already?" Vegeta looked up at Goku and frowned. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Head Master.

"Vegeta wait," Goku called. Head Master turned around and saw Vegeta standing behind him. Vegeta huffed, not listening to Goku, and sent a ki blast right through Head Master's stomach. Goku watched as he saw Head Master fall backwards with his eyes rolled to the back of head. "Why did you kill him?!"

"Somebody has to kill him," Vegeta said flying up towards Goku. "I'm really getting sick and tired of watching people fly around and do nothing! Do you know how much time we wasted trying to kill the enemies? Dammit Kakkorot it takes forever for you to make a Spirit Bomb!"

Piccolo flew up to the saiyans and looked at Child in Goku's arms.

"What are we going to do with him," he asked folding his arms. "What do you mean he's like you Goku?"

"Well at the Cell games Child had gold hair like a saiyan," Goku said looking at Child. He smiled. "I'm thinking he's a saiyan, and part of me thought he was Gohan."

"I say we kill him," Vegeta said spitting. "He's not a saiyan."

"How do you know," Goku asked. "When he fought Cell-"

"How do we know it's the same person," Vegeta shouted. "That," pointing to Child, "is not a saiyan! Saiyans fight with fists and power, not with mind control! Saiyans do not have that kind of power Child possesses! He is one of them, not one of us!"

"Gohan is dead Goku," Piccolo said with a sigh. "We should stop our search looking for Gohan and look for the Dragonballs to bring him back to life."

"I guess what I had was a dream," Goku said to himself. He looked at Piccolo with a stern look. "I don't see Child as a threat. I'll take him to my place and help him regain his memories."

"What," Vegeta shouted. "You don't know what he's capable of, and you don't know if he's going to destroy the planet!"

"You tried destroying the planet Vegeta, and here you are with a family on this planet," Goku said. "Don't judge so quickly."

"You were always known to have a soft spot for the people trying to destroy your friends or the planet."

"How are you going to tell Chi-Chi that Gohan is dead," Piccolo asked looking away from Goku.

"Well if we can wish him back with the Dragonballs I'm sure Chi-Chi won't take it too hard," Goku said with a smile.

"If you're taking Child to your house then I'll stand outside just on case."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"I'm going home," Vegeta said. "Don't blame me if the world blows up because of him."

All three left the stadium. Piccolo flew with Goku while Vegeta flew the other way. All was silent at the stadium.

"I can't believe it," Trunks yelled as he and Goten ran on the stage. They looked around and didn't see anybody, except for the dead body on the ground. "We missed the fight! If you didn't have to use the bathroom we could have made it in time!"

"You had to use the bathroom too," Goten whined.

"You took longer to go!"

"I had a lot to drink!"

"Well stop drinking!"

"But I was really thirsty!"

"Hey look at that dead body," Trunks said as his short attention span kicked in. He started walking towards it with Goten following him. They stopped in front of the body if Head Master and Trunks kicked him. "Aw man! He's already dead!"

"Look! His stomach exploded," Goten cried. "Maybe he had too much to eat."

"Yeah. Mom always said that if I eat too much my stomach will explode."

"Maybe we shouldn't eat so much anymore."

As you can see I'm at my boyfriend's house more than my own house. sweat So Stranger will be updated the fastest.

I know most of you are going "Child is Gohan!" but is he really? Or did he really die? Okay, so Child looks like Gohan in Buu series…and that can explain why he easily destroyed Cell…and the name Gohan rings a bell when mentioned…hmm…

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z:

Goku learns the truth about Gohan's death through Child's power, and the search for the Dragonballs begins! What will the other Z fighters think of Child, and what do the triangles mean on Child's forehead? Maybe Baba can answer that! Next time!

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	7. Gohan's death

Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own DBZ.

"_I don't have a past. I just have a chance. Not a family or honest plea remains to say."_- Breaking Benjamin RAIN

Piccolo wasn't thrilled with the idea, in fact, he hated it. Child had powers and no one knew what kind of powers he actually had. He was fast, and he could destroy the planet if he wanted to. So why did Goku take Child into his home where Child could kill Goku's family? Goku wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Just in case Child decided to destroy Goku, Piccolo stood outside ready to take off to warn the others. But there Child was, resting in Goten's room in a bed that used to be Gohan's. Piccolo looked down at the ground.

Gohan was dead.

Piccolo still couldn't believe it. Gohan was strong, and would have been stronger with years of proper training. Now he was dead, and Piccolo wasn't so sure if they should bring him back from the dead.

How long was Gohan dead for?

Piccolo sighed and looked into the window next to him. Child was still sleeping there, and Chi-Chi was sitting next to him. She took the news better than anyone thought she would. She, of course, passed out but when she woke up she was fine. All she wanted to do was take care of Child. Motherly instincts kicked in when she saw Child sleeping on the bed, and heard that he had no memory of his past.

'She must be hanging around Goku too much,' Piccolo thought with disgust. 'His stupidity must be spreading.'

Chi-Chi sat in a chair next to Child, examining his face as he slept. She couldn't help but stare at his scar where his eye should be. Child looked to be around sixteen to eighteen; Gohan's age if he were to be alive. Chi-Chi felt as though she needed to help Child. It felt right, and Goku was with her. He agreed with her, even though Piccolo and Vegeta frowned on the idea.

Not everyone can be happy.

Goku stood by the door with his arms folded. He watched as Chi-Chi sat there as she started at Child.

When they, both Goku and Chi-Chi, saw Child's face for the first time they could have sworn it was Gohan. But they soon learned the news of Gohan, and their hopes were shot. Child was a hooded stranger with no memory.

Child slowly opened his eye, and looked up at the ceiling. He blinked, and quickly shot up with panic.

"Calm down," Chi-Chi said lightly touching Child on the shoulder. Child quickly turned and saw Chi-Chi sitting next to him. He swung his shoulder back, and Chi-Chi pulled back her hand. Goku dropped his arms to his side and watched Child's reaction. Chi-Chi reached her hand to Child's face. Child clenched his eye and waited to be hit. She placed her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eye. "It's okay now. You're safe."

Child sat there and closed his eye once again. He placed one of his hands over Chi-Chi's hand and nodded. He knew he was safe, at least he hoped.

Goku walked over to Child and Chi-Chi and noticed that Child's hand was shaking. Chi-Chi removed her hand and Child turned his head away.

"Maybe you should see if he can eat," Goku said still looking at Child.

"You're right," Chi-Chi said getting up from the chair. "I'll make him some rice."

Chi-Chi left the room leaving Goku and Child in the room. Child kept his eye adverted from Goku. Slightly upset, Goku sat down in the chair and decided to talk to Child.

"I'm Goku!" He decided to start the conversation that way? "I just want to let you know that you'll be fine here!" Child moved his eye towards the window where Piccolo was standing. "Oh don't worry about him. He's a big softy!"

"Even with the window closed I can still here you," Piccolo said with his back towards the two. Goku smiled, but Child still looked away. Goku titled his head so he could see Child face to face.

"Can I ask you something?" Child made eye contact with Goku. "My son…your master took him away from me. By any chance so you know what happened to him?"

Child moved his head up. Goku reached over at the desk where Gohan used to study. He grabbed a picture frame and showed it to Child.

'This is stupid,' Piccolo thought to himself.

"His name is Gohan. He looked like this before he was taken."

Child grabbed the picture frame and studied it. Goku saw the three triangles appear on Child's forehead. His one eye turned turquoise and looked Goku dead in the eyes. Goku's eyes went wide, and Piccolo quickly turned his attention when he felt something wrong in the air.

"Let me go!"

Goku looked around and saw a pitch black room. Child was next to Goku floating next to him, with his hood covering over his face. Two figures appeared in front of him, one being Head Master and the other being…

"Gohan," Goku choked out.

"I did what you asked so let me go home," Gohan shouted.

"You did what they asked but I'm not done with you," Head Master said floating in front of Gohan; his hood covering over his face. "Your power…it's amazing!"

"My dad is a lot stronger than me," Gohan shouted taking a step back. "He'll come and get me!"

"He doesn't know where you are!" Head Master laughed. "How can he find you if he doesn't know where you are?"

"He will find me." Gohan looked down at the ground. He looked up at Head Master with fists at his side. "And he will take me home!"

Head Master stood on the ground and bent down to be at Gohan's height. He removed his hood and smiled.

"My dear child," he said touching Gohan on the cheek. Gohan stepped back and slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me," Gohan threaten.

"You are staring to get on my nerves," Head Master growled. "I'm here to help you."

"You only want me because of my power! I'm not that strong!"

"Fine," Head Master said as he hovered above the ground. "If there are stronger beings out there then I guess I don't need you."

Gohan relaxed his hands as Head Master put his hood back on his head.

"So will you take me home," Gohan asked.

"I'll do something better," Head Master said as a white ball appeared in his hands. He shot it at Gohan, and a white light flashed brightly as you heard Gohan's scream fade.

Goku fell off of his chair. Piccolo opened the window and went to Goku's side to help him up. Goku fixed the chair and dusted himself off. He looked at Child, but Child was once again ignoring Goku's watchful eyes.

"What happened," Piccolo asked glaring at Child. He grabbed Child by the collar and pinned him up against the wall. "What did you do?"

"Relax Piccolo," Goku said sitting down in the chair shaking. "He didn't do anything."

Piccolo growled and dropped Child on the bed. Child's one eye turned turquoise, and he flew up to Piccolo. When they met eye to eye, Piccolo's eyes went wide, and they too changed into the same turquoise color. Goku watched as Child hovered there for a few seconds before he flipped over Piccolo.

As strong as he stood, Piccolo fell flat on his rear with his whole body shaking.

"It's true," Piccolo said in a shaky voice. "Gohan is dead!"

Goku blinked. Child's powers…they were unheard of! He didn't need to fight with fists; he could fight with his mind! To see things like that…to be right there watching…how can someone with that kind of power be tamed?

"Amazing," Goku said astonished. His face lit as he stood up from his chair. Child's back was towards Goku and Piccolo; his body was straight as his feet hovered above the ground. "How did you do that?"

Piccolo snapped out of his daze and looked up at Goku. He got up from the ground and turned towards Goku.

"If you saw what I saw," Piccolo began to say. A vein above his forehead appeared. "Then you just saw your son murdered before your eyes!"

"I saw that," Goku said, his smile beaming. "But now I know we can wish him back with the Dragonballs!"

Piccolo blinked.

'How can he be so calm about this,' Piccolo thought.

Child's feet touched the ground, and his knees soon hit the floor. He held his head and closed his eye.

Goku was about to check on Child, but a bowl full of rice landed in his hands. Chi-Chi quickly ran to Child's side.

"You shouldn't push yourself," she said helping Child to his feet. Piccolo moved out of the way as Chi-Chi made Child sit on the bed. She snatched the rice out of Goku's hands, and placed it on the desk next to Child. She placed her hand on Child's forehead, but Child slapped it away and pulled back. "I told you we're not going to hurt you!"

Child glared up at Piccolo. If they didn't want to hurt him then why did Piccolo pin him up against the wall?

Piccolo stared at Child hoping for another image of Gohan, or an image of his past. But nothing happened between the staring contest between Child and Piccolo. Goku looked back and forth between the two, and felt a strong tension in the middle of them.

Piccolo didn't trust Child, and Child did not trust Piccolo.

"Now how am I going to make you two get along," Goku said out loud with his hand underneath his chin.

"Keep him away from me," Piccolo said as he flew out the window. Goku sighed and walked out the door. He'll figure something out one way or another.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," Chi-Chi said as she walked towards the door. "I'll come back and check on you later."

Chi-Chi left the room, and Child still sat on the bed. He looked at the bowl full of rice and closed his eye. His back was up towards the wall as he leaned on it. He opened his eye and stared at the blank wall in front of him.

Ta-Da!

Next time on Dragonball Z:

The search for the Dragonballs! Seriously this time!

-CrazyGohanGurl


	8. The hunt begins

Disclaimer: Do not own.

"_And I don't know how this world can be so cold. It hurts when no one cares that you're alone. And I don't know why I always seem to let it get the best of me." _–Smile Empty Soul

Piccolo looked through the window and watched as Child stared at the bowl of rice placed on the table beside him. He, Child, has not eaten in two days, and has said nothing to no one. Chi-Chi replaced the rice with a fresh batch every five hours, and told Child to eat it. When she left, those three triangles appeared on his forehead. Piccolo asked Dendae and Mr. Popo about it.

Flashback

"The triangles on his forehead are a spell," Mr. Popo said flipping through a book. He stopped at a page and showed the picture to Piccolo and Goku. "The spell is blocking his memory. Every time he tries to remember something of his past the spell blocks it, and gives him a headache."

"How can we get rid of it," Goku asked.

Mr. Popo turned the book around and started reading it.

"It says that the one who put the spell on Child is the one who can take it away."

"But," Piccolo said.

"The person who cast the spell has to be alive. If Head Master was the one who put the spell on Child then he is the only one who can get rid of it."

"Vegeta killed Head Master," Goku said with his hand behind his head. "Can the Dragonballs get rid of the spell?"

"If it is in his power," Dendae answered.

"Then that can be our second wish," Goku said cheerfully. "We can bring Gohan back to life and give Child back his memories!"

"Do you think it's a good idea for Child to regain his memories," Piccolo asked. Goku smiled at Piccolo.

"If you lost your memories, would you want them back?"

End Flashback

'What is he trying to remember,' Piccolo thought. Child turned his head towards Piccolo, and his one eye was turquoise. "What?"

The window was open where Piccolo stood. Chi-Chi had it open to give fresh air into the room, and the spring breeze was warm and gentle…something that Child needed to feel.

"Who are you," Child spoke softly. Piccolo flew into the room and hovered over the bed. Child was still staring at the spot where Piccolo once was.

"I'm Piccolo."

"But I don't…I can't…"

Piccolo analyzed Child, and realized that he was sleeping.

"Who wants ice cream," Goku shouted as he swung open the door. Child woke up, his eye back to cloudy grey skies. He saw Piccolo hovering over the bed and quickly jumped off. He knocked over the bowl of rice, and went into a fighter's stance. With lack of food and energy, Child could not stand on his feet for long. He grasped the table to him tightly, arms shaking and glaring at the Namck before him.

"What's going on," Chi-Chi shouted as she entered the room. She saw Piccolo and quickly grabbed the broom beside her. She ran over to Piccolo and started hitting him with the broom. "I've told you many times before to use the door!"

"Chi-Chi stop," Goku protested, grabbing the broom and failing.

Goten entered the room and watched as the three fought each other. Piccolo was trying to block the hits, Chi-Chi was swinging away, and Goku was trying to get a old of the broom, but getting hit with it instead. Child stood there trying to regain balance. Goten walked over to Child and tugged on his robe. Child looked down at Goten, and found his balance. Goten then grabbed Child's hand and lead him out of the room.

They walked into the kitchen, and Goten headed for the cupboard. He pulled out peanut butter and placed it on the table. He then went towards the fridge and got the jelly. Goten looked on top of the fridge and frowned. The bread was on top, and Goten did not know how to fly yet. So he tried jumping, but the bread was too far up.

"Why does Mommy always have to put things up in high places," Goten said as he stopped jumping. He turned towards Child and pointed up to the bread. "Can you reach that for me?"

Child looked up at the bread and pointed at it. The bread moved off the top of the refrigerator, and landed in Goten's hands. Goten looked at Child and smiled. Goten grabbed the PB&J and placed it on the table, along with the bread. He grabbed a knife and started making sandwiches.

"And you have to knock before you enter," Chi-Chi shouted getting more hits with the broom. "And wipe your feet!"

"Chi-Chi stop," Goku said finally grabbing the broom out of her hands. "You know Piccolo won't hurt anybody."

"Then why is he in this house," Chi-Chi shouted.

"I was watching Child," Piccolo said fixing his cloak, and grabbing his turban that fell on the floor. He dusted it off and placed it on his head. He looked over to where Child was, and saw him missing.

Goku and Chi-Chi also noticed that Child was gone. They walked out of the room and saw Child sitting next to Goten eating a sandwich that they made. Goten was telling Child stories about all the cool bugs around the house, and how he collected all from the outside and placed them in the house so they stay warm. Child had on a small smile, and nodding as Goten spoke.

"I'm thirsty," Goten said finishing his sandwich. "The cups are in that cabinet," he said pointing his finger, "and he milk is in the fridge. The milk is the white thing in a plastic bottle with a handle."

Chi-Chi was about to protest; Child was a guest, not a slave. Before she could speak the cabinet with the cups swung open. Two glasses floated out of the cabinet and landed on the table. Child pointed at the fridge, and the door opened. He pointed to the milk, and moved it over to the table. The milk cap opened, and the milk poured into the cups. With the cap on tightly the milk, it made its way back to the fridge. With a twirl of Child's finger, the doors shut on the cabinet and fridge. Goten applauded.

"Amazing," Piccolo said in shock. "He knows telekinesis!"

"Dishes can be a lot easier to clean," Chi-Chi said as her eyes sparkled. She walked over to the two and hugged Child around the shoulders. "You can stay as long as you like, just as long as you help clean around the house a little bit!"

The three triangles appeared on Child's forehead.

"I wish I knew what he was trying to remember," Goku said watching Child. Chi-Chi let of Child, and starting talking about how fast the house would be cleaned.

"At least he's eating," Piccolo said folding his arms. "Make sure he's healthy enough to help us get the Dragonballs. A bath wouldn't kill him either."

Goku smiled and watched as Piccolo left. He headed towards Child and sat down next to him. Piccolo was right, Child needed to be cleaned.

"You need a bath," Goku said leaning towards Child with a smile. Child turned his head towards Goku, and bit his lower lip. "Don't be embarrassed about it! I come home smelling way worse!"

"Like wet gym socks." Chi-Chi commented. "I'll prepare the bath outside. Goten, can you get some firewood and place it underneath the tub?"

"No problem," Goten said getting up from his chair.

"Goku, you can clean up the rice in the bedroom."

"Why me," Goku whined. Chi-Chi turned and faced Goku. He slowly crouched down in his seat. Chi-Chi…one fight Goku could never win.

"And get some of your spare clothes for Child too," Chi-Chi added. Goku nodded and headed up to his room. Child still sat in the chair staring at the empty seat in front of him. Chi-Chi noticed the look on his face, that 'I don't want a bath' look. She walked over to the empty seat and leaned over it. "Are you afraid of taking a bath?"

Child shook his head no. He grabbed his arm tightly, and turned his head away.

"He's just shy," Goku said walking down the stairs with an orange gi folded up in his hands, and a towel. Child nodded his head and clenched his arm tighter.

"I put fire on the wood so you didn't have to," Goten cried walking in the house. "It should be warmed up in no time!"

"Thank you Goten," Chi-Chi said with a smile. She grabbed the gi and towel out of Goku's hands and handed them to Child. "It's right outside. We'll close the curtain, and shut the door. Just come in when you're done."

Child nodded and got up from his seat. Chi-Chi followed so she could shut the blinds, and shut the door behind Child.

"I wish he could speak," Goten said pouting.

"He can," Goku said making a sandwich. "Once he warms up to us I'm sure he will communicate better."

Child dropped the clothes and gi on the ground. He looked at the tub and closed his eyes. The three triangles appeared on his forehead, causing him a headache. The triangles disappeared, and his headache was gone.

Things…random things looked familiar. He wanted to remember, he was trying to remember, but when he tried to remember it gave him a headache. The smaller the memory the smaller the headache, but things on this planet all looked familiar. He has seen them before, or has he? Second guessing was causing him a bigger headache. It hurts trying to remember. Maybe he doesn't need his memory, but he knew he was lying to himself.

Piccolo watched from a distance. He hid his ki, just in case Child could read energy levels. He still didn't trust Child, but he never trusted Vegeta either.

'I hope you're right about Child, Goku,' Piccolo thought to himself. He watched as the young boy take off his robe.

Piccolo's eyes went wide.

Child's body…Child's whole body covered in scars. His chest, his arms, his legs, his back, every inch of his body scarred.

Child quickly jumped into the water. He had a feeling he was being watched, but the hot water felt so wonderful. He closed his eye and let the heat run over his body; he was so cold.

Goku and his family were so warm. Their kindness, their love, and they cared so deeply for him. Did his Head Master ever show him…warmth?

Child sunk down into the water and curled into a ball. He held his knees close to him, and opened his eye. He wanted to remember everything, but the spell Head Master put on him wouldn't let him remember. It's so frustrating.

He could remember everything with Head Master, but there were parts that were blurred. He remembers losing his eye because he ran away. Where he ran away to Child could not remember, but as a punishment he lost his eye. There were scars all over his body. Some he knew where they came from, and some he could not remember.

The three triangles appeared on his forehead. Child touched the triangles on his forehead and blew some air out. Remembering hurt.

When Child cleaned off he looked around making sure no one was watching. He jumped out of the water, and stood there and let the cool air blow on his body. He closed his eyes and formed a ki in his hands. His body glowed and new robes appeared on his body, and a hood was covering over his face. He pulled off his hood and looked around.

Someone was watching him; he could feel it.

Why he could feel energy was beyond him. No one taught him to sense another person, but he could always sense when someone was near. Telekinesis was the only training he was taught, but he knew how to fight. He could defend himself, and use energy balls to attack. Head Master never taught him those techniques.

Oh God those headaches.

Child turned his head to a ki that was familiar. He could see Piccolo blending in with the trees, but for some reason it didn't bother him. Piccolo didn't enjoy Child's company, but Child felt comfortable around him. Actually, Child felt comfortable around everyone he just met. They all felt familiar.

"Hey Child," Goku shouted as he opened the door. He saw Child in a new set of robes, and the gi still on the ground. "I guess orange is not your favorite color."

"It's blue," Child replied. His eye went wide and he quickly covered his mouth.

"It's okay," Goku said placing his hand on Child's shoulder. "You are allowed to speak. You don't need permission to open your mouth."

Child dropped his hand to his side and turned his head away from Goku.

"It's hard," Child said looking up at the sky. "It is forbidden to speak unless spoken to."

"Not here," Goku said cheerfully. "I open my mouth all the time!"

"And you don't get punished?" Child turned his head to face Goku.

"Not really," Goku said laughing and putting his hand behind his head. "I may say something stupid and Chi-Chi will yell at me."

Child nodded but didn't speak after that. Tomorrow they were going to search for the Dragonballs to wish Gohan back.

"So you're letting him stay at your place," Krillin asked as he saw Child with his hood on, and floating above the ground. "He's a little weird."

"He's just shy," Goku said with a smile. "Once he gets comfortable with you you'll like him!"

"Yeah but…what's with the hovering thing?"

"He was like that this morning." Goku's smiled faded as he glanced over at Child. "He looked like he was scared about something, but didn't say what."

"Oh so he's the quiet type," Krillin said folding his arms and nodding. "This is going to be one interesting trip."

Marron and 18 came out of house. 18 noticed Child floating there, and grunted. Marron was different. She ran over to Child and tugged on his robe. He floated back down on the ground and knelt down to Marron's level. She pulled back his hood and saw his face. She blinked, and touched the scar on his face.

"Did that hurt," she asked. Child nodded his head.

"Marron," 18 shouted. "Get back over here!"

Marron pouted and put the hood back over Child's face. She ran over to 18, who picked her up and held her close. Turtle made his way towards Child. If Marron wasn't afraid on him then why should he?

"This is stupid," Vegeta said as he stood next to Piccolo. "I don't know why Kakkorot brought him here. He's completely useless!"

"He hasn't done anything yet," Piccolo said keeping a close eye on Child. "Goku seems comfortable around him."

"Kakkorot can be friendly with anybody. He tried to befriend Frezia for Kami's sake!"

"That's why I'm keeping a close eye on Child."

"Geez what's taking the adults so long," Trunks whined. "I want to see the dragon!"

"Daddy said that the dragon can grant two wishes," Goten said. "One of them will bring Gohan back to life. Oh, maybe for the second wish we can wish for lots of food!"

"Yeah, and we'll never be hungry again!"

"And our moms can't take away our dinners!"

"Goten you're a genius!"

"I know," Goten said with a smile. "Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a genius?"

Child looked at the ocean while everyone discussed if they should look together, or split up in teams. The wind quietly blew making his hood hard to stay on. Master Roshi stood beside him with his hands behind his back.

"I know who you are," he said. Child turned his head to Master Roshi. "But even if I told you, you still won't remember who you are. I could tell the others, but no one will believe me. They would say my age is catching up to me." Child turned his head back towards the ocean. Master Roshi patted Child on the arm and walked away. "Welcome home kid."

Turtle made it to Child with a crab on his back. Child looked down at the crab, whom shook his claw three times, and on the third shake he opened his claws. The little crab done this twice more before Child knew what he wanted. Child shook his hands three times and opened his hands into a scissor. (Rock, paper scissor)

"Now if I can get everyone's attention," Bulma shouted over the group. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to Bulma. "We will travel as one, since I can't fix the second dragon radar." Vegeta huffed. "So to make flying easier I brought the giant grasshopper!"

Bulma pulled out a capsule and pressed the button. She tossed it, and out came a giant, puke yellow, machine with four side windows and a big window for the front. Everyone stared at it with disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vegeta mumbled.

"We'll be able to fit everyone here," Bulma said cheerfully. "There are plenty of seats, and its tank is full! So when everyone is ready we can fly off."

"I would like it better if that machine was in the water," Vegeta said with a grunt.

"The grasshopper's water proof, but who would want to-"

Child put his palm up in front of the yellow grasshopper. He moved his hand to the ocean where the yellow grasshopper flew across the ocean, and landed a good thousand feet away in the water. Vegeta walked over to Child and smiled.

"That was good," he said. Bulma went straight up to Child and stood on her toes.

"Why did you listen to him," she shouted. "Nothing comes good when you listen to Vegeta! Are you out of your frinkin' mind?!"

Goten and Trunks laughed as Bulma yelled at Child. Goku and Krillin went to get the yellow grasshopper with smiles on their face.

"Now that the grasshopper is out of the water we can leave," Bulma said entering the giant trashcan. Vegeta still had a smirk on his face as he entered followed by Goku, Child, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Marron, and Roshi. Bulma sat in the driver's seat and turned on the dragon radar. "There's a dragonball about two hundred miles from here. It should take us about an hour to get there."

"We can get there faster if we flew there," Trunks whispered to Goten. He looked over at Child, and twitched his nose. "Child is one strange guy. I mean, he floats there and doesn't talk!"

"Daddy says he shy," Goten said pulling a bouncy ball out of his pocket. "Here watch this!"

Goten pulled his hand back, with the bouncy ball in it, and threw it at Child. The ball flew fast, but stopped suddenly in front of Child's face. Trunks face beamed.

"That was so cool," Trunks shouted running over to Child. He looked up at Child, his hood still covering most of his face, and smiled. "Can you teach me that?"

Child smiled down at Trunks. The bouncy ball hovered its way down to Trunks while Goten ran over.

"Make it bounce all over the place," Goten said. Child pointed at the ball and moved his finger to the left, then to the right, up and down, up and down, in Bumla's coffee, hitting Vegeta's head, knocking off Roshi's glasses, then slowly bouncing on the ground towards Goku.

Goku bent down and picked up the bouncy ball.

"Now lets see what happens when the ball is not being controlled," Goku said as he threw the ball against the wall hitting Krillin between the eyes, knocking over Piccolo's turban…

They landed in a forest to search for the first dragonball. Bulma threw the bouncy ball out the window as soon as she got a hold of it. Goku was blamed for it all, since he threw the bouncy ball three times.

Everyone exited the ship and saw the many trees before them. Bulma checked the dragon radar and saw a yellow dot flashing on the green, round screen.

"We're close," Bulma said with a smile on her face. "It should be around here somewhere. Let's spread out, and yell when we find it. Trunks and Goten you stay with me."

"Okay," they both said.

"Piccolo, Vegeta and Child will stay together."

"What," both Piccolo and Vegeta yelled.

"Goku, you stay with Krillin and the others," Bulma said with a nod. "I think that makes the playing ground even."

"Even," Krillin questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"In case a monster shows up or something," Bulma said. "18 can protect Marron and Goku can protect you."

"What about me," Master Roshi asked.

"You'll probably run and hide like the coward you are."

"Hehe, you know me too well Bulma."

"Why are we stuck with that," Vegeta asked pointing to Child.

"Because this is a team effort," Bulma explained. "You two will learn to get along with Child, or else."

"Bah!"

The three groups began to look around. Goten and Trunks explained to Child what a dragonball looked like. An orange ball with stars init. Simple!

Child was looking up in the trees while Vegeta looked on the ground. Piccolo watched Child from a distance, in case Child decided to attack while Goku's back was turned. All Child did was float from one tree to another, looking up and looking down. He stopped at one tree, and noticed a bird's nest sitting on one of the branches.

There were three eggs sitting in the nest, but no mother or father bird near by. Child touched one of the eggs, but no parent bird stopped him. He placed both hands over the nest, and they glowed the color blue. The color faded, and he removed his hands from the nest.

Nothing.

Child floated away from the eggs, and Piccolo was quick to the nest. He examined the eggs and held one in his hands.

The eggs was warm…

…and it was hatching!

The other two eggs started to hatch, and before you knew it Piccolo was a daddy! Piccolo looked over to where Child was floating. He was smiling, and two sparrows were perched on his shoulder.

They weren't smiling.

The two parent birds flew off of Child's shoulders and began to peck at Piccolo. He put the hatched baby bird back in the nest and quickly flew away. The parent birds chirped a bit, but then quickly paid attention to their new family. Piccolo hovered over to Child and stood beside him.

"So you're nice to nature, but it doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you," Piccolo said as he soon flew with his back towards Child.

"Why," Child spoke. Piccolo quickly stopped and turned around.

"Because I don't trust you," Piccolo said bluntly. "Your people killed Gohan, and all you did was watch. What should I trust someone whose hands are stained with blood?"

Child lifted up one of his hands and stared at it.

"It's my blood that they are stained with," Child said putting his hand down. He turned around and flew closer to Piccolo. "My people do not kill."

"Liar!" Child stopped moving. "Why should I trust someone who can't remember who they are? I saw Gohan die, you showed me Gohan being killed!"

There was a quiet rumble in the woods. It started to get louder, and there was something in the distance getting bigger, and bigger.

"Now look what you two did," Vegeta yelled from the ground.

Goku lifted up his head and looked towards the distance. He could vaguely see Child and Piccolo floating up in the air, but he could feel the rumble from the ground.

"I wonder what's making the ground shake," Krillin said popping his head out from a tall grass patch. "Are you hungry Goku?"

"I'm always hungry," Goku said with a smile. His smile soon faded as he looked over at Child. "But that wasn't my stomach growling."

"Oh boy," Krillin said hiding back in the grass.

A dark shadow was seen from a distance. It was getting closer to Child and Piccolo, and it was getting there fast. A shadow covered over Piccolo and Child, and Piccolo looked up to see a dinosaur with red eyes, and a black body.

The dinosaur's body was shaped like a T-Rex, but his arms were longer. His head was shaped like a square, and his eyes shaped like a flat diamond. It roared loudly, and Child looked back at the nest. He quickly flew over and grabbed the nest, with the two parent birds inside, as Piccolo was knocked to the side with a dinosaur claw.

The dinosaur glared over at Child and roared once again. He headed straight towards Child.

Goku saw the dinosaur and quickly flew towards it. Krillin went towards Piccolo to make sure he wasn't hurt. 18 held Marron close while Goten and Trunks went straight towards the action.

…Master Roshi went into hiding.

Goku flew next to Child and looked up at the dinosaur. Child took a quick glance at Goku and handed him the bird's nest. He flew up to the dinosaur and stuck his palm out. The dinosaur stopped in his tracks as his red eyes turned turquoise.

Child had him under a spell.

Piccolo pushed Krillin aside.

"I told you I'm fine," Piccolo yelled. He flew up next to Goku and saw Child using his power. His clothes slightly dirty, and turban slightly to the side. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Goku said looking at the bird's nest in his hands.

Goten and Trunks flew up to Piccolo and Goku. Goten noticed Piccolo's dirty clothes and titled his head.

"How did you get all dirty," Goten asked, "Mr. Piccolo?"

Child's eye shot open as three triangles appeared on his forehead. He lowered his hand and placed it on his forehead. The black dinosaur shook his head, and knocked Child over.

"Child," Goku shouted. The two birds began to chirp loudly, and flew out of the nest. They flew towards the dinosaur and began pecking at him.

Child pushed himself off the ground, his hood fallen from his head, and saw the two birds attacking the dinosaur. He watched as the dinosaur growled in frustration, and whacked the two birds to the ground. He watched the birds fall and hit the ground.

They did not get up.

Vegeta appeared behind a tree and saw Child wide eyed at the two fallen birds. He looked up at the dinosaur and grunted.

Child was completely useless…

…until his power began to rise.

Goku and the others looked down, even the dinosaur, as they felt Child's energy rise. The wind started to blow as Child's energy began to rise.

Child looked up at the dinosaur as his eyes turned turquoise, and pounded the ground. A cracked formed where Child's fist was, and it cracked all the way to the dinosaur. The dino looked down at the ground and saw the crack between his legs. Child stood up, and his eyes went wide. The crack underneath the dinosaurs legs opened and the dinosaur fell in. Child put his arm out to the side, and swung it upwards. The open pit soon closed trapping the dinosaur in the ground.

'Amazing.' Vegeta thought to himself as he felt Child's power fall. Suddenly something fell and hit Vegeta on the head. He rubbed his head and looked down at the ground.

There it was the three star dragonball. Everyone saw that Vegeta found the dragonball, expect for Bulma and Master Roshi.

Child fell to his knees and placed his hands on his forehead again. Goten came running up towards Child, with Trunks in tow. They had huge smiles on their faces as they ran. Goten stopped in front of Child, and grabbed both of his hands. Goten moved Child's hands in front of his body in a U shape.

"They're okay," Goten said. Trunks appeared next to Goten and placed two healthy mommy and daddy birds in Child's hands.

Child looked down at the two birds and smiled. He stood up and lifted his hands up in the air. The two birds flew up in the air, and into the nest Goku was holding. The baby birds chirped happily.

Bulma exited out of the hiding spot, Master Roshi close in tow, and noticed that Vegeta had the dragonball. She looked over at Child and glared at him. She didn't need to say anything; Child knew that she was not happy with him. Bulma walked over to Trunks and pulled him away from Child.

"Let's go," she snapped dragging Trunks behind her. Goku flew down next to Bulma. She looked at him with worry. "I don't mind Child being with us." She hesitated a bit before speaking. "I didn't realize that he had a cold heart."

She walked passed Goku, with everyone else in tow. Goku looked towards Child and watched as he put his hood back over his head. Goku noticed his facial expression, and realized that Child heard what Bulma said.

"Child she…" Goku began to say, but Child floated by him. Piccolo watched as Child floated by, and walked next to Goku.

"He doesn't have a cold heart Goku," Piccolo said as he noticed the bird's nest still in Goku hand. "He was protecting their nest, and their babies."

"I know," Goku said looking at the happy birds family in his hands. "I know."

Sorry it took a while to update! I had a second job for a while, and I didn't have much time to type! Time for bed!


	9. Interesting power

Yeah another chapter!

My vacation was good, except my grandmother died. What a way to end the trip.

This chapter is dedicated to you Mom-Mom!

Disclaimer: Nadda

"_This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong who would've guessed it…"_-Never too Late-Three Days Grace

It was a quiet ride…almost too quiet for Piccolo. No one was speaking, not even the hyperactive Goten and Trunks. They were forced to sit up front where Bulma was, and they were not allowed to sit in the back where Child was. She said that he was dangerous, and that she didn't want Goten and Trunks to get hurt. Goku got an earful when they found the second dragonball at someone's house. Bulma didn't care if Child heard what she said. Why would Child care anyway? To her, he was a heartless monster killing innocent dinosaurs. The dinosaur could have had a nail stuck in his foot, and was cranky.

Bulma didn't want him on the trip anymore, but Goku begged and pleaded for him to stay. Where else could he go? Goku's house was too far away, and Child did not know his way Earth. Bulma did, however, let him stay but he had to be as far away from the children. While everyone sat up front, Child had to sit in the back in the corner. That's where he had to stay.

Piccolo was having second thoughts on Child, but he still saw a dangerous side to him. It wasn't the thought that Child could destroy the planet with a snap of his fingers; it was the thought of someone telling Child to destroy the planet.

Child would do whatever someone tells him to do, with some force of course. Goku said that he wouldn't eat, but with some yelling by Chi-Chi he ate. Then again, once someone told Child to do something he would do it with no hesitation. It depended on how well Child trusted people. If he wanted to trust you, he would hesitate before doing whatever you told him. If he didn't trust you, or if he was afraid of you, then he would do as he was told right then and there.

If Child was in the wrong hands…

Taking a heavy sigh, Piccolo walked over to Child and sat next to him. Bulma looked behind her and watched Piccolo, but she didn't have the power to stop him. She knew he didn't like Child much, so she turned around and continued to fly to the next Dragonball.

Child didn't move when Piccolo sat down next to him. The hood was covering half his face, and Piccolo wasn't able to read him; he was sitting on Child's bad side.

Knowing that Child would never speak first, Piccolo decided to start.

"You did the right thing."

Child turned his head towards Piccolo. At that angle, Piccolo could see Child's face under the shadows. Piccolo didn't look at Child when he spoke, but he knew he had Child's attention.

"Weather that dinosaur was good or bad, you did the right thing trying to protect the wildlife," Piccolo said turning his head towards Child. "It shows that you have a good heart."

Piccolo stood up and dusted off his pants. He began to walk towards Goku, and while he was walking Child stood up.

"Piccolo," Child shouted. Everyone turned around when they heard Child shouting. Realizing all eyes were on him, he quickly stepped back and sat back down in the corner. He placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

Another damn headache…

"How are we going to find the Dragonball here," Krillin asked looking at nothing but rocky water splashing all over. Krillin jumped back when water hit him. "The water is freezing!"

"We are near the artic," Bulma said looking at the water. "Maybe if we're lucky we can find the Dragonball on this land."

Behind them the land stretched as far as the eye could see. In front of them water was stretched as far as the eye could see. The Dragonball, however, was close to the area that they were at. So it was on land, or it was in water.

"Anyone want to volunteer to jump in the water to look for it," Master Roshi asked touching the water with his hands. "Whoo! You have to have some extra meat in your bones to take this water on. Bulma, you have some weight in the upper body and in the behind. You should be fine."

Pow!

Bulma gave an upper cut to Master Roshi. Roshi was sent flying backwards, and landed hard on the ground far away. A small vein appeared on Bulma's forehead.

"Maybe if we're lucky he fell on top of the Dragonball," Bulma said shaking her hand she hit Master Roshi with. "Okay. Everyone look on the land first and yell if you find it."

"What about Master Roshi," Goku asked.

"What about him," Bulma growled. "He'll find his way back to the ship."

Goku blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Might as well start looking for the Dragonball.

"Why don't you go into the water," 18 asked Krillin as they started to look around the area. Marron was near the edge where the water was, and when the water came close she would run from it. She went back to the edge, and ran once the water came forth again.

"I didn't pack extra clothes for this trip," Krillin said with a shiver. "Bulma has the ship on A/C. I'll either die from the water or from the A/C!"

"And you call yourself a man."

"I am a man," Krillin whined. He placed his two pointer fingers together and began to tap them. "The water is just too cold right now."

18 rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe-" 18 began to say, but wasn't able to finish her sentence. She was abruptly cut off when she heard a scream. Krillin and 18 both looked in the direction of the scream, and found their daughter in the water. "Marron!"

Everyone stopped looking for the Dragonball and quickly ran to the land's edge. Marron was already pulled away from the island, and the waves kept on pulling her under water. She would resurface again, crying and screaming for her mom and dad, but her screams were being drowned by water.

One wave hit Marron under water, but she never resurfaced.

"I guess I have to go in the water," Krillin said taking off his shoes.

"I'll help," Goku said taking off his boots. Before Goku and Krillin could finish taking off their shoes they saw Child jump in the chilly water. 18 could only watch from a distance hoping that Child would save her child.

Child began to swim around and looking in all directions. He gasped under water when he saw Marron holding air in her cheeks flapping her arms around with her eyes clenched shut. She was trying her best to swim back to the surface; too bad she didn't know how to swim.

Child quickly swam over towards Marron. His hood fell off his head as he swam, but he was able to reach Marron in time. He grabbed her and held her close to him. Marron still had her cheeks filled with air, but Child didn't have enough for him. He blew some air out of his mouth, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.

He had one arm wrapped around Marron while the other one was stretched out towards the air bubbles. One bubble froze while the others floated to the surface. Child brought the air bubble close to him and expanded it one hundred times is size, maybe more. The air bubble engulfed Child and Marron, and that's when Marron exhaled.

She inhaled and exhaled rather quickly, and realized that she was no longer in the water. She opened her eyes and saw that Child had a hold of her. The bubble was warm so it kept both Child and Marron warm.

Marron sniffed the air and smiled.

"Minty," she said. Child couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Marron looked around and saw fishes swimming around them. She laughed and smiled as she watched the fish swim by. She stopped laughing when she saw something glow in the water. She began to squirm in Child's arm. "Look! It's a Dragonball!"

Child looked to where Marron was pointing, and saw the seven star Dragonball ahead of them. The bubble moved towards the Dragonball until it was in reach. Child picked up Marron and helped her reach the Dragonball. She grabbed it with her little hands, and quickly hugged it near her. She wasn't going to lose it.

The air bubble started floating up towards the surface.

"Look over there," Master Roshi pointed out. Ah, he must have made his way back to the others. Everyone looked in the direction where Roshi was pointing. They saw an air bubble come out of the water with Child and Marron in it.

18 was relieved when she saw that her child was safe, and noticed that Marron had a Dragonball in her hand. She was waving it in the air as Child floated towards everyone.

The air bubble faded one Child landed on the ground. 18 quickly ran towards Child, and snatched Marron out of his arms.

"Marron don't ever do that again," 18 said hugging Marron tightly. "Next time stay close to your dad or me!"

"I'm okay Mommy," Marron said hugging 18 back. "Child saved me, and we saw some really pretty fish."

18 looked over at Child and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said as she placed Marron on the ground. 18 turned towards Krillin. "Your daughter is drowning and you have to take off your shoes?!"

"Ab-ab-ab-ab," Krillin stuttered as he started to back away from 18. Bulma looked over at Goku and walked towards him with her hands on her hips.

"You too," Bulma shouted as she walked towards Goku. He put his arms up in defense as Bulma walked towards him. "Go ahead and take your time saving a little girl. It's not like she can breathe under water or something!"

"My boots have weights on then," Goku said trying to get away from Bulma as fast as he could. Goku and Krillin were backing away from 18 and Bulma. "I'll just sink to the bottom if I had them on."

"You're a saiyan," Bulma shouted. Both men were at the edge; the only thing behind them was water. Bulma looked at 18, and they both nodded their head. They pushed Goku and Krillin into the water, and the two men had a very big splash. "Now that we have the Dragonball we can go find the next one."

Bulma and 18 walked away from Goku and Krillin, and the rest followed in tow.

"No one is going to help us," Krillin said as he floated in the freezing water. "Hey Child! How about you come save us?"

Child stopped walking and took one step towards Goku and Krillin.

"Don't even think about it Child," Bulma yelled. Child stopped and looked over at Bulma. "They can get out of the water just fine. Now get in the ship where there is hot cocoa for you."

Child looked over at Goku and Krillin. He wanted to help them, but a command is a command. He floated his way over back to the ship and left Goku and Krillin in the water.

Bulma didn't have a problem with Child anymore. After all, Child did risk his life to save Marron's, and he didn't have to take off his shoes. He was able to sit with the others, while Goku and Krillin sat on the back of the ship shivering. Bulma, as a nice gesture, threw them a blanket that they had to share. The blanket was merely s beach towel that has been sitting in the ship since Trunks was born. At least it was clean.

Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting next to each other. Child was across from them, and they watched him as he slept. His head was lowered, and his hood was away from his face. He had his arm keeping his head from falling forward. Piccolo remembered that Child never really…slept. He would stare off into space in a daydream, and sometimes mumble thing even Piccolo had a hard time understanding. This is the first time he actual saw Child sleep, and being struck by lightening didn't count.

"Bah," Vegeta said turning his head away from Child. "I don't know if he's going to snap and kill us all."

"I doubt," Piccolo said still keeping an eye on Child. "As long as you don't command him to Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled.

"That might be fun."

"As long as he stays with us I don't think he will harm us."

"Unless those hooded freaks come back to get him," Vegeta said turning his attention back towards Child. "How much you want to bet that there are more freaks like him out there? Someone with that kind of power would be hard to just forget."

"We killed them all," Piccolo said watching Child twitch. Three triangles appeared on Child's forehead. "If the triangles on his forehead are blocking his memory, then his memories must be from Earth."

"Like an earthling would have that kind of power."

"Would a saiyan?"

Vegeta turned his head forward.

"Kakkorot's father could predict the future," Vegeta said remembering what Frezia told him. "There are other saiyans out there, but I'm sure Frezia killed them all during their travels."

"There's always that one."

"If he were saiyan then he would be Kakkorot's age or older. He's still a damn kid."

Piccolo folded his arms and lowered his head.

"The only other saiyan out there is Gohan," Piccolo said closing his eyes.

"And you said you saw Gohan's death through Child," Vegeta questioned.

"Yes. I saw everything clearly."

"How the hell would he know Gohan if he can't remember who he is himself?"

"Goku showed him a picture," Piccolo said opening his eyes.

"From years ago? Child can't remember what happened to him yesterday so how the hell can he remember how Gohan died?"

Piccolo sighed.

He saw it clearly. Gohan wanted to go home, but a blast killed him. Child had no other memories of Gohan.

"A single blast killed Head Master with ease," Vegeta said to himself.

"And Gohan would survive a blast from Head Master," Piccolo said lifting up his head. "Child is hiding something from us."

"Well then let's go find out what he's hiding."

Goku was almost dry. He was still cold, but he was almost dry. Krillin was still shivering his teeth, and he was still soaking wet. Maybe because Goku was taller, and he took most of the towel Bulma so "nicely" gave to them. It smelled like old seashells with dead hermit crabs in the shells. Goku knew he had to get a shower as soon as he got home.

"Looks like t-t-trouble," Krillin shivered out. "P-P-Pic-c-c-c-olo and Veg-Veg-V-Vegeta look like their ab-ab-about to have a b-b-brawl."

Goku looked over at Piccolo and Vegeta. They both looked over at Child and nodded. Goku quickly stood up, losing the towel that Krillin quickly grabbed. He quickly walked his way over to Piccolo and Vegeta, and stood in front of them before they reached Child.

"Who's hungry," Goku said with a smile.

"We are," Goten and Trunks said, their face lighting up with the mention of food.

"I'm kinda hungry myself," Bulma said turning around. "The next Dragonball is about another ten minutes away. I think it's in a town somewhere."

"The only thing around here is farms," Master Roshi said looking out the window. "Hey look down there! That's where Piccolo killed Radditz and Goku."

Goten and Trunks looked out the window.

"Is that the place where Gohan was kidnapped the first time," Goten asked.

"Has to be," Trunks said pointing to a giant hole on the ground. "I think that's the place where the space shuttle landed. I thought it was the second time Gohan was kidnapped. That Garlic dude your dad mentioned before, remember?"

"Gohan was kidnapped a lot," Goten said sitting down his seat.

"Poor parenting," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Coming from a dad who never held his own child," Piccolo said smirking himself. Vegeta's smirk faded, and grunted.

"Trunks is a lot stronger that Gohan was at this age," Vegeta said. "Gohan never made it to a super saiyan."

"With the right amount of training, and a lot of pushing, Gohan could be a super saiyan when the androids came," Goku said proudly sticking up his chest. "I'm sure of it!"

"If you're so sure about it then how did he easily die from the hands of a weakling," Vegeta said glaring at Goku.

"Gohan survived Garlic Jr., Radditz, and even Frezia without dying," Piccolo said. "What makes you think-"

"Woah," Goten interrupted. Everyone turned towards Goten, who was standing up. "What's wrong with Child?"

With that said, everyone turned their attention towards Child. He had a glowing white aura around his body, with his eye opened with no pupil. The blue triangles on his forehead were also white, slightly glowing with the aura.

Piccolo tried to push Goku out of the way, but Goku stopped him before Piccolo could get to Child. Instead, Goku walked over to Child and bent down in front of Child. He placed his hand on Child's shoulder, and Child snapped back to reality. The white aura quickly disappeared, and Child was back to his normal, confused self. That's when he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Are you okay," Goku asked with worry in his words. Child looked around him, and realized where he was. He zoomed backwards towards the end of the ship, hood covering his face, and stood there near the corner. He floated back towards the ground and sat down in the corner, his knees covering his face. He placed his hand on his forehead and lowered his head.

"Towel," Krillin asked as he placed the towel in front of himself. Child turned his head towards Krillin and mumbled a quiet no.

Another chapter ended!

Please be kind and review.


	10. To be trusted

Disclaimer: Still do not own, although I did have a blast at the anime convention! Lots of DBZ posters! I own them!

"I'm following suit and directions. I crawl up inside for protection. I'm told what to do and I don't know why."-Stone Sour Zzyzx Rd.

Two Dragonballs.

Only two Dragonballs were left until Gohan could be wished back to life. Goku was excited, and there were close to a Dragonball too!

'Only two' Goku thought looking out the window. The second Dragonball was somewhere in a desert, which everyone knew it may be too hard to find. They were out of luck if it was buried underneath sand. No one even thought to bring a shovel.

The plane began to shake. They were in a middle of a sand storm, and flying was getting difficult. Bulma growled.

"I hate sand," she screamed as the plane shook once again. She looked at the dragon radar and noticed that the Dragonball was moving. "Great! As if the sand storm wasn't enough!"

"Maybe we should land and go by foot," Krillin suggested.

Bad idea.

"I am not getting sand in my shoes," Bulma yelled as she turned around towards Krillin. "If all else fails we make you go down there and find it yourself!"

Krillin lowered his head down. He knew he could never win against Bulma. The plane shook once again, and the Dragonballs were slowly coming out of the sack there were in.

Child stood in the back of the plane near the corner. Piccolo was at the other end, both looking out the window near them. Piccolo would look over at Child and wonder what the boy was thinking. He would see the three triangles appear ever so often on his forehead, and his eye would turn green. His eye was still cloudy, but it seems to be clearing up. It's almost like Child has a clue, but he's still missing a piece.

There was another hit of turbulence, and a slip of the mouth from Bulma. One of the Dragonballs fell from the bag. Goku saw it roll to the back of the ship, and saw it roll towards Child. The four star Dragonball hit Child on the foot. Child snapped out of his thoughts, and saw the Dragonball sitting by his foot. He bent down to pick up the orange ball.

Child never really looked at a Dragonball before. He has seen them, but only saw them as balls with stars. He never touched one before…

…and maybe he knew why.

Bulma smacked the buttons on the dash.

"There's sand in the engine," Bulma said hitting a few more buttons. "What else can go wrong?"

Child's eyes glowed white. His eye was still set on the four star Dragonball, and those three triangles appeared on his forehead. But the normal blue triangles were flashing white, along with his whole body.

Piccolo stood back and covered his face from the bright light that has enclosed Child. Goku jumped out of his seat to grab Child, but a white light filled the plane as the four star Dragonball fell on the floor.

A white figure in a white background with a black outline stood before him. It had a human shape with its round head and crash dummy like body. His round hand, (picture Power Puff Girls hands) was holding the four star Dragonball. Two smaller round hands appeared, reaching out to the Dragonball. There was mumbling, but it was very hard to understand. What were they saying?

The four star Dragonball moved up and disappeared from sight. The bigger figure moved it's flexible arms towards the smaller arms, and the bigger figure began to shrink.

(For all those who really can't understand, big figure picks up, what seems to be smaller figure, in the air.)

More mumbling was heard, but it could be clearly heard.

It was laughing.

Goku opened his eyes.

He had no clue what he saw, nor did he understand what happened. He clearly saw the four star Dragonball. Was it something that…Child remembered?

Goku lifted up his head, but his head met a chair. He backed up and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw that everyone was regaining consciousness. He stood up and saw the front of the ship in sand.

"Oh," Goku said. "We must of crashed."

"You think," Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She started hitting buttons again and screamed. "This piece of crap machine is broken! It won't start!"

"Well at least I had soft landing," Master Roshi said with his head on 18's chest. 18 twitched, and punched Master Roshi to the end of the ship. Goku watched as Mater Roshi flew, and saw Child still lying on the ground.

Goku quickly ran over to Child.

Piccolo stood up and saw Master Roshi flying towards. In a quick reaction, Piccolo slapped him aside. Master Roshi flew towards the door of the ship. With a hard thud, Master Roshi hit the door. Soon after that the door gave way and fell. Piccolo noticed Goku next to the door, and saw Child lying flat on the ground. He quickly ran over.

"Is he okay," Piccolo asked, sounding quite concerned about the stranger he disliked.

"I think so," Goku replied. He looked up at Piccolo. "Did you see anything…strange?"

"Besides Child lighting up like a Christmas tree? No."

"Hm."

"Well at least the Dragonball is close," Krillin commented as the gang walked in the sand. "And the storm is gone."

"That storm destroyed our only way to find the other Dragonball," Bulma yelled at Krillin. "How can you be so happy about this?"

"I think things happen for a reason," Krillin answered.

"Yeah, like me landing in 18's soft served ice cream mounds," Master Roshi said as his cheeks turned red.

"I've had it with you," 18 shouted upper cutting Master Roshi. Bulma watched as Roshi flew behind the broken down plane and land.

"Well at least one of us is in a good mood," Bulma said as she walked.

Goku trailed behind with Child on his back. Vegeta was slightly ahead of him, grunting every time he looked back. It wasn't the sand storms fault the plane was broken, it was the damn boy!

'I don't know what Kakkorot sees in that boy,' Vegeta thought. 'Even the damn Namck is starting to like the boy.'

'I wonder how Child knows the Dragonballs,' Piccolo thought looking at the limp boy. 'Dendae and Mr. Popo said that the triangles indicate Child to regain his memory. Unless…' Piccolo remembered the image of Gohan being killed. 'Unless he knew Gohan and remembers his memories. It makes sense since Gohan is dead.'

"Goku," Piccolo spoke, drifting away from his thinking.

"Yeah Piccolo," Goku said.

"Child reacted to the four star Dragonball. Since Child remembers Gohan being killed, I think he's seen into Gohan's memories before Gohan died."

"You think?" Goku stopped walking.

"Why else would he remember things on Earth?" Piccolo stood next to Goku with his arms folded. Goku shifted Child on his back.

"Can Child read people's memories?"

"I would think." They started to walk again. "We still don't know what kind of powers Child has."

"Then ask the damn brat when he wakes up," Vegeta said over hearing the conversation. "Have him read one of your pointless memories Kakkorot."

"Well I found the Dragonball," Bulma said stopping. She looked at the Dragon Radar and saw the Dragonball going around in a circle. She looked ahead of her, and saw sand tornados spinning around. There were five sand tornados, and the Dragonball was in one of them. "Who's up for a spin?"

"Ohh Ohh me," Goten cried jumping up and down.

"Yeah me too," Trunks said joining in. "Leave it to us Mom! We'll get that Dragonball for you!"

"Be careful you two," Bulma cried as the two flew up in the air.

Goten and Trunks hovered over the sand tornados and looked inside every one. Krillin stood back and watched, and slightly jumped.

"What's wrong," Goku asked,

"I thought I felt the ground shake," Krillin replied.

"It's your feet sinking in the sand you idiot," Vegeta spat.

"Yeah Krillin," Bulma added in. "Quit being such a worry wart."

"I found it," Goten shouted as he stood above a sand tornado. "I'm gonna get it."

Goten flew in the middle of the sand tornado, but the tornado spin was strong. He was going around and around, trying to reach for the Dragonball spinning with the tornado. Before Goten could reach the Dragonball the sand tornado threw him out. Goten flew and hit the sandy ground.

"You okay Goten," Trunks shouted from above.

"Yeah," Goten said getting up. "I have sand in my underware!"

"Well then I have to get it."

Trunks flew towards the tornado, but stopped when he saw Goten shaking. Actually, everyone on the ground was shaking.

The sand started to move in a snake like form. Goku yelled as he saw it going straight towards Goten.

"Goten move!"

Goten blinked, and saw the figure coming towards him. He jumped up from the ground as the snake like monster jumped with him. Goten quickly flew towards Trunks, and looked back at the monster.

(I'm trying to describe a very long Zone Eater from the English version of Final Fantasy Three.)

It was long with worm like wrinkles, and thick. It had one mouth with sharp teeth in the front and all the way down. Goten and Trunks gulped. They did not want to be eaten by that thing.

"What is that," Krillin asked, falling down on the sand. "Oh no. It looks hungry."

The giant worm lunged over to Goten and Trunks. They both went in different directions as the sand worm jumped. Failing, the sand worm went under the sand.

"This isn't good," 18 said with Marron attached to her leg.

Everyone could see where the sand worm was going. They all jumped out when it was heading their way, but Krillin was a little to slow.

The sand worm appeared underneath him, and came up from the ground.

"No! Krillin," Goku shouted. He looked over his shoulder with Child on his back. He couldn't put him down, and he knew neither Piccolo nor Vegeta would carry him. "Dammit!"

The sand worm swayed back and forth. Krillin was keeping its mouth open with his hands and legs.

"A little help here," Krillin shouted with panic. "I don't want to be eaten by a worm!"

Trunks and Goten started throwing ki blasts at the worm. The worm cried, and Krillin felt the teeth loosen up. He quickly jumped out of the worm's mouth.

"Thanks guys," Krillin said flying towards Goten and Trunks. "Let's destroy him with a Kamehameha blast!"

"Yeah," the two shouted.

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

The worm went underground. Krillin blinked.

"Now what," Goten asked.

"Maybe the worm knew that we so powerful he ran away," Trunks said folding his arms. "He should know better than to mess with us."

"He's coming up," Piccolo shouted. Krillin, Trunks, and Goten quickly jumped out of the way of the worm. The worm turned around and shot a green liquid out of it's mouth. The three moved away, but a drop landed on Goten's shoe. Goten looked at his shoe, realized that the liquid melted his shoe.

"Wahhhhhh," Goten shouted kicking his foot in the air. "It's acid!"

"It's not safe to kill it with a Kamehameha blast," Goku shouted. "If it explodes then it's acid spit will go all over the place!"

"Goku's right," Krillin said as he saw the worm drool it's acidy spit. "Ew."

The worm attacked again. Goten, Krillin, and Trunks were caught off guard. They saw the worm fly straight towards them. They put up their arms in defense, but instead of being eaten they hovered there unharmed.

The wormed stopped.

Krillin looked at the two kids.

"What just happened," he asked.

Goten looked down at everyone and gasped.

"Child," the young boy said.

Krillin and Trunks looked down. Child had a green aura surrounding his body. Child lifted up his head, but his eye was turquoise…and he wasn't really there. Piccolo remembered seeing Child like that before. Whenever Child fell asleep he would awaken, but it was more of a sleepwalking state, with the walking.

Child floated off of Goku's back and up to the worm. Krillin and the two boys floated backwards when Child flew up. The sand worm growled and moved his head around. It's acid spit hit Child's arm, but it didn't phase him one bit.

Child moved his arm in front of him, and moved it up. The worm was sent flying across the sand tornados. It landed on the ground, looked over to where Child was, and whimpered away. Child then turned to the sand tornados and moved his hand forward; his hand glowed white.

The Dragonball flew out of the sand tornado and landed in his hand. Child looked at the Dragonball in his hand with his vivid turquoise eye.

"That was so cool," Goten shouted flying up to Child.

Child blinked. His eye was back to its cloudy black, and the aura faded from his body.

"How did you get the Dragonball like that," Trunks asked, just as excited as his friend.

Child looked at the children confused. He noticed that he had the Dragonball in his hand, but how did it get there?

"Are you guys okay," Goku shouted from the ground.

"We're fine," Krillin shouted back.

"What about you Child?"

Child looked down at Goku. He gave a nod, even though he had no idea what was going on. How did he end up holding a Dragonball in the middle of a desert when the last thing he remembered was being in the ship?

Well he can't remember himself, so why does it matter if he can't remember anything?

The four floated back to the ground. Goten and Trunks were still talking about how cool Child's powers were. Child handed Goku the Dragonball, and quickly floated passed him. He put his hood over his head, and headed back to the ship.

Everyone started to head back to the ship. Vegeta trailed behind the others, and Child was ahead of him with Goten and Trunks still saying "how cool he was."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. There was nothing "cool" about Child. Just a few minutes ago Child was knocked out cold, and then all of a sudden he's up. Vegeta knew that Child didn't have a clue how he got the Dragonball. He was sleepwalking for Kami's sake!

The wind blew slightly, and Trunks got sand in his mouth. The two chibis ran ahead to where Goku and the other's were. Vegeta rolled his eyes again.

Then Child stopped.

Vegeta stopped also, grunting on why Child stopped so suddenly. Even under the hood, Vegeta could see Child looking up at the sky. There was an uneasy feeling in Vegeta's stomach. He moved his eyes up towards where Child was looking, but didn't see a thing. There was too much sand blowing for him to see.

"C'mon you guys," Goku shouted. "We need to get leave before the storm kicks up."

Child quickly floated ahead, leaving Vegeta in his dust. Now that made Vegeta mad.

He was sick and tired of having Child around. He hated being around someone he knew nothing about. Plus Child was going to destroy the planet, and he follows any orders given to him.

Child was still dangerous.

"Child," Vegeta screamed. Child stopped, along with everyone else who heard Vegeta yell. The wind suddenly died. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Vegeta what are you doing," Goku asked.

"I'm showing you why we shouldn't have him with us," Vegeta yelled pointing at Child. He grinned. "Child…I want you to kill Kakorot."

"What," everyone yelled.

"Him," Vegeta yelled pointing at Goku. "I command you to kill him!"

"Vegeta he won't-"

"He will Kakkorot," Vegeta said, interrupting Goku.

Everyone turned their attention to Child. Goku walked up to Child, and then suddenly his foot went deep in the sand. Everyone gasped as Goku fell into a quick sand.

Wait…quick sand in a dry desert?

"Goku grab my hand," Krillin said standing in front of Goku and the quick sand. Goku reached out and grabbed Krillin's hand.

"Kill him too," Vegeta said moving his head towards Krillin.

"What," Piccolo exclaimed.

"Vegeta," Krillin shouted, "he's not gonna-woah!"

Krillin's body began to sink next to Goku.

"See," Vegeta said watching Goku and Krillin sink into the sand. "No matter what you tell him to do, he will do it. If he's in the wrong hands we can all die!"

"Vegeta you're right," Goku said almost neck deep in sand.

"I told you," Vegeta spat.

"But," Goku said with a smile. He was now up to his chin. "We're going to make sure that he's not in the wrong hands…even if it does kill us."

"Mmph," Krillin said trying to speak. He was up to his…nose?

"So Child, do me a favor? Don't listen to Vegeta anymore okay?"

The quick sand stopped.

"Don't listen to him," Vegeta shouted. "Kill them now!"

"That's enough Child," Piccolo said walking to Child. He stood right in front of Child and placed his and on his shoulder. "I am now in command of you. I want you to do only what I tell you to do, and no one else. Do I make myself clear?"

Child didn't move.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Piccolo raised up his arm. Everyone gasped.

"Yes," Child whispered. "But if you must hit me please do it as hard as you can. It is the only way I can learn my lesson of disobeying you."

Piccolo sighed and placed his hand on Child's head.

"No Child I am not going to hit you," Piccolo said with a smile. "I was going to knock you upside the head if you listen to Vegeta again."

"Knock the Namck on his ass," Vegeta yelled. Child merely looked at Vegeta; his eyes turned cold. Vegeta couldn't help but take a step back. "What are you doing? I commanded you!"

"Oh Vegeta, knock it of you made a point," Bulma said waving her hand in front of her. "As long as Piccolo is here I think we're fine. And if Piccolo doesn't want to do it anymore then I'll take his place."

"You don't want that," Trunks said looking up at Child. "She'll make you do the dishes, and Dad and I eat a lot."

"And she'll make you clean," Goten added. "And her house is huge."

"Trust me you're better off with Piccolo," Trunks said.

"Well now that the air is cleared let's take a break from the Dragonballs," Bulma said. "I think there's sand in the engine that I can clean out, and we can hit a park nearby."

"Cool," both Trunks and Goten exclaimed.

Everyone started walking ahead.

"What about us," Goku shouted.

"Mph mmph mhhhp," Krillin muffled. (Yeah what about us?)

"I still hate that kid," Vegeta said following the others. He kicked sand onto Goku's face before heading towards the ship.

"Hey," Goku shouted spitting sand out of his mouth. "That wasn't very nice!"

"You should know by now Kakkorot, I'm not a nice person."

(I was going to leave it off there, but then the next chapter was going to be short. So I decided just to add it here. Enjoy!)

Goten and Trunks were enjoying themselves swimming at a watering hole in the middle of a forest. 18 and Krillin were with Marron at the edge of the water while she splashed around in her underwear. Master Roshi was sleeping on the ground with Piccolo and Vegeta leaning up against the same tree. Bulma was enjoying having her feet in the cool water, while Goku was eating food that he brought from the ship.

There was a cliff above the water hole where Child sat. He was leaning on the tree with one leg straight out and the other bent. He was looking up at the sky, which was dark from some reason or another, enjoying the peace around him. He closed his eye as a small breeze hit his face.

Has he ever felt this peaceful before?

Child opened his eye as he remembered why he came to Earth, and was happy to meet people who were nice. He didn't mind having Piccolo as a new…master? For some reason he felt comfortable around Piccolo, even though Piccolo didn't like Child at first.

It didn't matter. He was happy where he was now. He didn't care that he couldn't remember where he came from. As long as he could stay with Goku and the others, his memory wasn't that important.

Now if the headaches would just go away.

Piccolo and Vegeta both snapped to attention. They looked at each other and blinked.

"Did you just feel something," Vegeta asked Piccolo.

"Yeah," Piccolo said. He looked over at Goku. He was still eating, unbothered by the weird feeling Vegeta and Piccolo felt.

Piccolo looked up at the cliff where Child was sitting. He squinted.

Was there something, or someone behind Child?

Child, who was in a peaceful state, didn't seem to notice anything.

"It's probably nothing," Vegeta said leaning back on the tree. "He's probably trying to remember something."

"I guess," Piccolo said, still uneasy with the feeling.

Child snapped his head up.

"Don't think you got rid of me easily Child," a voice whispered behind Child.

"All right let's go," Piccolo yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and look at Piccolo.

"That's not fair," Goten whined.

"I don't care," Piccolo shouted. "We need to get the last Dragonball and we need to get it now!"

Trunks and Goten mumbled as they swam to land.

"Just a few more minutes," Bulma said. "I didn't get all the sand off of my feet."

"Let's go woman," Vegeta said pulling Bulma away from the water. "You can enjoy the tube when we get home."

Piccolo looked up at the cliff where Child was still sitting.

Child was paralyzed.

"Child," Piccolo shouted flying straight up towards him. He stopped in front of him and grabbed his arm. "We are leaving now!"

Piccolo pulled him away from the trees and close to the ship. He noticed Child looking back up at the cliff where he once sat. He pulled Child close to him so they were face to face.

Everyone was still cleaning up.

"Who was that," Piccolo said to Child. "Tell me now!"

Child turned his head.

"Tell me!"

Child still didn't say a word. Everyone was at the ship, and Piccolo knew Child wasn't going to say anything. All he knew was to get Child away, and to get him away fast.

Woot!

I got this out faster than I thought. Yea!

Next chapter, since I already know what I am going to write, will be titled "The Bird and the Worm." Hope to see you next chapter!

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	11. The Bird and the Worm

OMG CrazyGohanGurl just got crazier!!

Why?

If anyone every heard of then there's one more person to add to your friend's list:

Boss McGee

Yes, the same Boss from Low Mans Lyrics has a gaia avatar. I'm surprised I haven't made a myspace from him yet lol. (Need more fan art for that.)

Anyways,

I'm so happy this chapter is made. I've had it set in my head as soon as I heard the song on TV. I found it perfect for this fanfiction! So now I'll present to you the newest chapter!

Stranger: The Bird and the Worm

(Page break.)

Everyone was standing on the edge of the forest staring at the city in front of them. The Dragon radar showed a Dragonball in the city. Somewhere in there was the last Dragonball, and it carried the wish to bring Gohan back.

"This is it," Bulma said looking at the city in front of her. "This is the last one. We'll be able to bring Gohan back!"

"We have to find it first," Vegeta grunted with his arms folded. "It's a big city."

"I guess we'll have to split up to cover more ground," Bulma said putting the Dragon radar in her pocket. "We need two people up in the air for a better view."

"Huh, I'll take the air. It sure as hell beats staying with anybody here." Vegeta floated up from the ground and flew towards the city.

"I'll follow," Piccolo said. He looked over at Child, and to see if anyone was behind him. Child was floating there with his hood covering his face. Piccolo knew something was wrong, and Child wasn't saying anything. There was someone there in the small forest they were in. Child has been uneasy ever since. "I'm taking-"

"Child will come with us," Goten said tugging on Child's arm. Trunks ran over to the other side and grabbed Child's other arm.

"Yeah, and Child can use his powers to use mind control on people," Trunks said with a huge smile on his face. "We'll find the Dragonball in no time!"

"Child can't go in a crowd like that," Piccolo said pointing to Child's outfit. "He will stay with me."

"Aw c'mon Piccolo," Goku said nudging Piccolo. "I'm sure they will be fine together. Goten and Trunks are both strong enough to fend for themselves, and Child's power is amazing."

"That doesn't mean anything Goku! We can't have Child sticking out in a crowd."

"He can change his clothes," Goten said with a pout. He turned his head over to Child. "You can…right?"

Child studied the people in the city. He examined the clothes they were wearing and the accessories. He needed something to cover his body, and something to cover his eyes. He saw someone with a hoodie, but also noticed people pointing fingers. He saw beggars on the street, women in dresses, guy with pants falling down, and someone wearing very tight clothing.

Child leaned up against a tree with his back curled. He spun around the tree, and in an instant his cloak was gone. Replaced were a loose long sleeve blue shirt, and a pair of black slacks with black shoes. He wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes perfectly. No one could tell that he didn't have an eye.

"You look normal now," Krillin commented.

Goku could tell Child felt very uneasy. He wasn't used to everyday clothes, and he was still getting used to the feet on the ground.

"All right lets go," Goten cried pulling Child towards the city. Trunks followed close by, and they started talking to Child on where to start looking for the Dragonball. Piccolo wasn't very happy.

"He shouldn't be with the kids," Piccolo said watching Child and the kids disappear from sight.

"I think they're fine," Goku said walking towards the city. "Goten and Trunks know what to do if there's trouble."

Piccolo glared at Goku. He flew up in the sky keeping a close eye on Child instead of looking for the Dragonball.

Goten and Trunks both held on to Child's hand as they walked around the city. They kept on pointing to the bakery stores, the toys stores, and especially the free treats people were handing out. Even Child had to try a piece of fudge. They petted a few dogs at the dog park, they played catch with some dogs, and even picked up some dog poop for an older lady.

Yep, the Dragonball search was going wonderful.

They somehow managed to get free ice cream from on of the shops. Probably because Trunks and Goten looked so hungry and their "big brother" had no money because their mother died of a bad disease. The ice cream lady felt pity for the three boys, and gave them some ice cream. Goten and Trunks were very happy about it!

"Come one and come all the greatest magic show you will ever see," said a man standing behind a table, covered with a navy table cloth, with hats, ribbons, and other items. "Any magic trick you want I can do! I can even make your wife disappear!"

Groups of people began to form in front of the performer. Goten and Trunks pulled Child over to the table. The guy was wearing a black top hat with a black cape. He had a curly black mustache and a white shirt with white gloves. He began a few tricks by pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and turning the rabbit into a dove. People were amazed.

"Can you do that Child," Goten asked tugging on Child's pant leg. Child didn't reply, but he did pat Goten on the head.

"Now I will show you a trick impossible to do," the man said covering his face with a cloak. "I will turn this baseball into glass ball!"

He placed the baseball in a box. He tapped it three times with a wand, as smoke magically appeared. Child looked behind the table where he saw a smoke maker hiding underneath the table. People were amazed by the smoke, that they didn't see the magician switch the baseball with another ball.

The smoke cleared, and the magician opened the box. He pulled out the glass ball, and that glass ball had the six stars in it. wasn't working when I wanted to check what Dragonballs they had. So I apologize if it was mentioned earlier.)

"That's the Dragonball," Trunks shouted. He pushed he way through the crowd until he got up close to the table. He looked up at the magician as he spoke. "Excuse me sir? Can you give me that ball?"

"No," the magician said with his nose up in the air. "Thank you all for coming! Donations of any kind should be placed in this magic hat! Be careful, it could disappear as soon as you put it in!"

Some people gave him money while others walked away going about their own business. Trunks still stood there as people around them walked away.

"Excuse me," Trunks said putting his hands on hips. He put out his hand. "I need that ball."

"Well you're not getting it," the magician said packing up his things. He held the Dragonball up in the air. "This ball has brought me good luck in my magic act." He quickly pulled it close to himself. "And you're not going to take it away from me."

"Well what if I told you I know a better magician better than you," Trunks said folding his arms and nodding his head. "And he can do it without faking it."

"Magic is not fake." The magician twirled his mustache with his fingers. "Who is this person that you speak of?"

"Right there!"

Trunks pointed a finger straight towards Child. The magician looked at Child and laughed.

"What talent does he have," he said as he laughed. "He's wearing long sleeves in warm weather!"

Child stood there. He moved his eyes around and saw other people with long sleeves, and other people with jackets. He wasn't the only one.

"Stop laughing," Goten said speaking up standing in front of Child. "He's a lot better than you!"

"Fine," the magician said as he stopped laughing. "Let's do a magician challenging! If you win then you get the ball. If I win I get to dress all three of you into monkey outfits, and you will act like monkeys and beg for money."

"Deal," Trunks said as they shook hands.

People began to gather as they heard about the magician show down. Child and the two kids had a bare table with nothing on it, while the magician had his table all set and ready.

"This is not fair," Trunks said looking over at the other table. "He's cheating!"

"But what can we do about it Trunks," Goten asked with his finger in his mouth.

"We got a secret weapon." Trunks grinned from ear to ear. "We got Child on our side! I bet he can do anything ten thousand times better than that creep!"

"Yeah," Goten cheered.

Piccolo watched from a rooftop above. Goten and Trunks were pretty excited about the showdown that they didn't have the thought to steal it and run. Piccolo did want to fly down there and get the Dragonball, but he also wanted to see more of Child's power. He had a great seat anyway.

Goku and the others were amongst the crowd watching. It's not everyday you get to see your son in a magic show! Plus, you get to see what Child can do.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to today's performance. I am the great Magician Alaz!" People cheered as Alaz spoke and doves came flying out of his sleeves. "Today you will see magic in it's best from me!"

"That's a load of crap," Trunks shouted walking next to Alaz. "Let me introduce the magician of magic, the great of the greats, the best of the best, the-"

"Get on with it kid," someone shouted from the crowd.

"I was getting there," Trunks said with a cocky voice. "As I was saying, I would like to introduce to you…The Mute Magician!"

The crowd cheered as Trunks introduced Child to everyone. Child's cheeks were turning a shade of red. He wasn't comfortable in the situation, and he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I shall go first," Alaz said grabbing a box from his table. "As you can see there's nothing in the box." He showed the empty box to the crowd, the pulled the box towards him. "Oh wait! There are a few _hares_ here."

He placed the box on the ground, and pulled out a bunny rabbit. The crowd cheered and laughed as he continued to pull rabbits out of the box. There were a total of ten rabbits sitting on the stage.

Alaz walked over to Child and Goten and sneered.

"Let's see you do better."

Alaz walked away, and Child headed up towards the rabbits. The rabbits sniffed the air, and ran towards Child. Child bent down and petted the rabbits. He stood up, and began to clap his hands. One by one each rabbit began to jump up and down with his clapping. The crowd began to cheer as the bunnies began to form a circle, and one by one each bunny jumped up with the clapping.

"Not amused," Alaz said looking at his fingers. "Anybody can do that trick."

Child stopped clapping and the bunnies stopped hopping. He touched one bunny on the head, and the bunny glowed a purple color. Everyone stopped speaking when they saw the bunny light up. Child clapped once again, and one by one each bunny hopped on the purple bunny, and disappeared. All nine bunnies formed into the one purple.

Child stood in front of the glowing bunny and opened his arms. The bunny hopped, and disappeared inside of Child's body. The crowd cheered loudly, and Alaz was amazed. Child clapped loudly, and Alaz's table fell, setting off the smoke machine. One by one, a bunny came out from underneath the table hopping their way towards Child. Eight bunnies circled around Child, while one bunny went to grab a black hat from the fallen table.

The little bunny with the hat hopped towards Child. Child grabbed the hat from the bunny and placed it on top of his head. He titled the hat slightly, and everyone could see a purple light from inside the hat. He flipped off the hat, and everyone saw the glowing purple bunny on top of Child's head. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Child took a bow, and so did the ten bunnies.

Goten and Trunks stood next to Child. The bunnies hopped towards Alaz and pulled his cape from off of him. He was in a bit of shock, not knowing how the Mute Magician did that magic trick.

And how can bunnies be trained like that?

The bunnies handed Child the cape. He saw the length of the cape, which if was worn it would only come up to the end of you back, and gave it a good snap. The short cape turned into a long cloth, which touched the ground.

Everyone ohhhhed.

Child placed the long cloth over Goten until the he was completely hidden. He pulled away the cloth, and Goku appeared instead of Goten. The crowd cheered, and Goku looked around him.

"Huh…what?"

Goku looked to where he was standing in the crowd, and saw Goten standing in that spot. The crowd saw where he was looking, and noticed that the two have been switched. They cheered loudly. No one even knew how it was done, but it was amazing.

Child made a fist, flipped his hand where a green crayon appeared. He showed the crowd the green crayon, then handed it to Trunks. Child then placed the cloth in front of Trunks, gave it a wiggle, and pulled it away.

There stood, green and tall, Piccolo in front of the crowd.

The crowd went crazy.

"Wow that was so amazing I want to do it again," Trunks shouted from a rooftop above. He jumped down and landed next to Piccolo, who stood there paralyzed.

What the hell happened?

Goten made his way through the crowd and up on stage. He stood next to Child and smiled up at him. Child smiled back, and he and the two boys took a bow. Goku quickly followed as Piccolo inched his way off the stage.

"A promise is a promise," Trunks said standing in front of a fallen Alaz.

Alaz, shaken by the while ordeal, gave Trunks the six star Dragonball. Trunks gave a thumbs to Child and Goten.

Mission accomplished.

Goten and Trunks could not stop talking about the magic act. They were telling Goku about how Alaz cheated with magic, and how Child totally kicked butt. Trunks was bragging how it was his idea, and how he got the Dragonball. Goten started to whine because he helped too.

Even though the whole gang watched the act, they did not see Trunks take the Dragonball. Now they had to go find them and head to the Lookout.

Goku was excited. They finally got the last Dragonball, and now they can wish back Gohan after being dead for so many years. Goku looked over at Child, who was smiling as the boys bickered back and forth on whom really got the Dragonball. Gohan will be alive again, and Child will have his memory back. Hopefully Child could stay with his family, seeing as though he may not have one. Goku enjoyed the thought of having three sons.

Suddenly, Child stopped walking.

**He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows**

"Child," Goku spoke, stopping also.

**Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul**

Child has his head down. Piccolo, who was walking behind them, could feel a strange vibe in the air. He looked over at Goku, and noticed that something wasn't right.

Child snapped his head up, and jumped up in the air.

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death**

Goku and Piccolo saw Child running on top of the buildings, and jumping back down on the ground.

Something wasn't right, and they quickly ran to follow.

**Terrified of what****'s inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird**

**(All alone)**

Child quickly looked around him, and could see shadows hidden in the alleyways. He quickly ran in the crowd.

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

Child bumped into Vegeta as he ran. Vegeta was going to yell at him, but a strong gust of wind blew by Vegeta.

Wait…wind doesn't have a form.

**Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind**

People watched as Child quickly ran in the streets, running into people and knocking a few over. He would stop at an intersection, then quickly jumped over to the other side.

**Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head  
maybe out of his min****d**

Child kept on running. He ran past a telephone poll, and his clothes soon turned into the robe he was originally wearing. He stopped once more, looking for somewhere to hide.

"You can't hide from me Child."

**Out of his mind**

A hooded stranger was right behind Child as he spoke. Child turned around to see no one there, and quickly ran back the way he came.

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death**

"Child where are you," Goku shouted looking through the crowd. Piccolo floated up above to look, and managed to spot Vegeta in the crowd.

"Vegeta," Piccolo shouted, "do you see Child anywhere?"

"He ran that way," Vegeta said floating up in the crowd pointing east. "And he wasn't alone."

**Terrified of what****'s inside  
to save his life  
he crawls like a worm**

Child hid in an alleyway, hoping to lose who was behind him. He was panting hard with is hand on his chest. He leaned up against the wall.

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**(All alone)**

Hands came out of the walls.

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

**(All alone)**

Child gasped.

**crawls like a worm**** from a bird**

**(All alone)**

The hands soon clamped on to Child's neck. Child quickly pulled away and ran.

**crawls like a wor****m**

Goku flew up in the sky looking all around. Piccolo was right next him searching in every direction for Child.

**crawls like a worm from a bird**

"There he is," Vegeta shouted pointing to Child pushing his way through a crowd.

Goku gasped. Right behind Child was a hooded stranger.

"Is that…Head Master?" Goku asked, remembering the ki from the tournament.

"I thought I killed him," Vegeta said.

"You didn't kill him hard enough," Piccolo said glaring at Vegeta.

**All he knows  
If he can't relieve it****, it grows**

Child quickly jumped up in the air, and on a nearby rooftop. He began panting, and couldn't run for too long. He did not want to be captured.

**  
and so it goes  
he crawls like a worm**

"Hello Child," Head Master said floating in front of Child.

**  
crawls like a worm from the bird**

Child turned to run, but something tripped him as he landed on the hard cement rooftop.

**He crawls like worm**

Head Master had a whip in his hands. He smirked as his whip tightly wrapped around Child's ankles.

**He crawls like a worm**

Child try to pull away, but Head Master pulled him closer.

**He crawls like a worm**

The end of the whip spiraled its way up Child's body. Child tried to break free, but the whip was tightening whenever he moved.

**Crawls like a****…**

Head Master pulled Child close to him. His eyes glowed as Child was face to face with him.

**Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind**

Child could not move. His eyes matched the color of Head Master's. A sword came out of the sleeve of Head Master. He lifted up in the air and smiled.

"This is the end for you," he said placing the sword on Child's neck. "You were my favorite too."

Head Master pulled the sword back, but a spiral beam of yellow and purple knocked the sword out of his hand.

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death**

Head Master lost his concentration. The whip around Child loosened, but Child was still under the glare of Head Master. The whip fell when Goku came flying down, knocking Head Master to the ground. Child snapped out of the daze, and used the opportunity to escape.

**  
****Terrified of what's inside  
to save his life **

Goku watched at Head Master sunk into the building, and quickly went to find Child.

"Piccolo, get everyone on the plane," Goku commanded. "I'll bring Child back."

Piccolo nodded.

**He crawls like a worm from a bird**

**  
**Child floated backwards on the ground in an empty street. There were no people where he was, but then again there were only a few places to hide.

**All alone  
he's holding his breath half to death**

He noticed Head Master flying above, but did not see Goku, nor Piccolo, anywhere in sight.

**Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird**

Head Master dove down with his sword in hand. He raised the sword up and swung at Child. Child quickly moved out of the way, and placed his hand in front of Head Master. His hand flashed a white light, stopping and blinding Head Master. Distracted, Child started to run.

**(All alone)**

Child quickly ran into the nearest alleyway.

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

"You disrespectable little brat," you heard Head Master's voice.

**  
(All alone)**

Dead End

**Crawls like a worm from a bird**

"You can't run anymore Child."

**  
(All alone)**

Child looked around for any escape.

**Crawls like a worm…  
Crawls like a worm…**

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

**  
Crawls like a worm from a bird**

No escape.

**(All alone)**

"You have no place to go…"

**(All alone)**

Child leaned up on a garbage dumpster.

**(All alone)**

"…and no place to hide."

**(All alone)**

The dumpster lid swung open as an arm reached out and grabbed Child by the collar. Child was pulled in the dumpster with the lid closing on top. A hand was placed over his mouth, and with a small line of light Child saw Goku sitting there with his finger on top of his lips. Child nodded, and Goku removed his hand.

They could hear Head Master coming closer to the dumpster.

"When he opens the lid use an energy attack on him," Goku whispered. Child nodded. The footsteps got closer until they saw Head Master standing a few feet away from the dumpster. Child held his breath.

"Magus!"

Child let out his breath. Goku noticed that Child was relieved by the interruption. Goku raised an eyebrow, but quickly snapped his head when he heard a second pair of footsteps. Soon there were two standing in front of the dumpster.

"What is it," Head Master whined. Through the crack of the lids Goku saw Head Master fold his arms.

"What are you doing in an alleyway," said the person next to him. It was a male voice with a British accent. (Sean Connery's voice. Sorry if name is spelled wrong.) "Did you find him yet?"

"If I found him don't you think he would be here with me?"

Goku moved up a little bit. Child put his hand on Goku's chest to stop him. Child's eye was fixed on the new person.

"Well if I didn't say so myself I think you were fooling around Magus," the man said. He pointed his finger at Head Master AKA Magus. "You weren't looking for him you lazy bum."

"Oh dear brother must we go through this every time," Magus said whining.

"The sun is setting. I don't think we will have any luck finding him in the dark. We must tell Mistress that we could not find him. I should have been his Head Master."

"A drunk Head Master is a bad example to any comrade we have," Magus said with a huff. "Fine. We head back home. I'll tell Mistress that we couldn't find the boy, and we will try again tomorrow."

Magus and the other man walked away from the garbage dumpster.

"Do you think Child would remember where to go," the man asked Magus.

"I told you, dear brother, that he had an accident on this planet," Magus said. "I don't even know if he's dead or alive, but I will bring him back."

Goku felt the two ki's disappear. He pushed open the dumpster lid and jumped out. He dusted off the dirt and trash off his body. He looked back at the dumpster and saw Child still sitting there. Goku walked over and reached his hand out.

"Let's go Child," Goku said. Child nodded and grabbed Goku's hand.

(Page break. doesn't like word)

The seven Dragonballs glowed as Bulma placed them in a circle. She walked over to Goku excited that Gohan was coming back.

"Are you ready," Bulma asked.

Goku looked over at Child. He was standing next to Piccolo with his head down.

"Yeah," Goku said facing the seven Dragonballs. "Let's do this!"

"Oh man I'm starving," Trunks whined sitting on the edge of the Lookout with Goten next to him. "Why couldn't we eat first before we get your brother back?"

"Because Daddy said that we'll have a big dinner when Gohan comes back," Goten said, holding his stomach. They both look at each other, and noticed something glowing bright behind then.

"Shenron, I awaken you," Bulma yelled raising her arms up in the air.

The seven Dragonballs glowed brightly. The Lookout was covered in a bright light as a Shenron came out of the Dragonballs. Child looked up at Shenron, and the three blue triangles appeared on his forehead. Piccolo noticed.

'How does he know Shenron,' Piccolo thought.

"You have summoned me," Shenron spoke, his voice echoing in the sky. "What will be your two wishes?"

"We get two," Trunks exclaimed looking at the dragon before them. "Wow, we can have Gohan and dinner!"

"That's so cool," Goten said jumping up and down. "I wish we had dinner first!"

All eyes went wide as they looked at the two little boys.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said. His eyes glowed red as another light formed in front of Goten and Trunks. The light formed into a table. Within seconds, a table was up filled with food. Turkey, chicken, roasted pig, desserts, and food galore!

Goten and Trunks had wide eyes. They both opened their mouths, and began to eat.

"Well, at least we have two wishes instead of one," Bulma commented. She looked at Goku and smiled. "The second wish is all yours."

Goku looked over at Child. The young man helped get the Dragonballs, and Goku wanted his second wish to get Child's memories back. That way Child can live his life, and Goku would have his family back. Now Child would have to wait another year before he could get his memory back. But if Head Master was still alive then he'll come after Child, or worse…kill him.

Goku looked up at Shenron and took a deep breath.

"For my second wish," Goku shouted up to the dragon. Everyone had their eyes on Goku, except Child. "I wish for Child to have his memories back."

"What," Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and Bulma shouted. Piccolo pushed Child out of his way as he made his way to Goku. Goten blinked as he chewed his food. He liked Child, so another year with Gohan wouldn't kill him. He doesn't even know his brother.

Master Roshi, on the other hand, smiled.

"What are you doing," Piccolo shouted. "Why didn't you wish Gohan back?"

"Well, Child has helped us out a lot," Goku said, showing a small smile on his face. "Besides, we can always go to Namck to wish Gohan back with the other Dragonballs. At least of Child had his memories back he'll be able to escape Head Master once and for all."

"Kakkorot you idiot," Vegeta shouted. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I know." Goku looked over at Child. He smiled.

Shenron's eyes glowed red. Child tried to take a step towards Goku, but the three triangles glowed a bright white light. Child stopped in his tracks and held his forehead. His eyes turned turquoise, and the clouds in his eyes disappeared.

"Your wishes have been granted," Shenron spoke.

Child's head shot up as a bean of light came out of him. Goku and the others covered their faces as a strong gust blew on the lookout. The table with the food went flying off the Lookout, leaving Goten and Trunks foodless.

"Not the food," Trunks cried, watching fly off the Lookout.

The wind died down, and Goku removed his arm from his face and saw Child fall to his knees. Goku quickly ran by his side.

The three triangles glowed white. Child reached out for Goku as the triangles glowed brightly, covering the Lookout in nothing but white.

And I'll end it here.

Leave comments, and tell me how much you hate cliff hangers.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	12. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: The chapter everyone has been waiting for. Sorry for the long update. I work retail, and because of the holiday season things have been really busy, and I get distracted very easily because of a certain website. . Sorry! PS. Do not own any chacters.

"_And when I'll wake you'll be here, and it will be the way it was…the way it was_."-Smile Empty Soul "I want my Life"

Goku was on his fours as the Lookout became pitch black. He looked around and saw everyone behind him. The only person that was missing was Child.

"Where are we," Bulma asked.

"We're in Child's memory," Piccolo answered. "When Child showed Gohan being killed this is exactly what it looked like."

Goku pushed himself up and sat on his knees. Suddenly, the pitch black had a purple cut in the middle. Magus stepped out from the slit and stopped a few feet ahead.

"Well," he said, with his back turned against the slit. "Step out."

A smaller hooded stranger stepped out of the slit. His mouth was the only part of him showing.

"Child," Goku said quietly. He placed his hand on his chest. His heart…it was hurting.

The purple cut disappeared when a younger Child fully came out. It had to be him; he was the same size during the Cell Games.

"Explain your self," Magus shouted, quickly turning around. Child didn't say a word. He kept his head down the entire time. Magus stepped up and grabbed Child by the collar and raised him in the air. "I said explain your self!"

"I want to go home," Child shouted as he kicked Magus. Child landed on his feet as Magus fell on the ground.

"His voice," Piccolo spoke, "it sounds familiar."

"It does," Krillin said.

"You little brat," Magus grunted as he stood up from the ground. "How dare you hit me!"

Child just stood there.

"You said I could go home anytime I wanted to," Child said. "It's been three years since I came here, and I can only remember what happened recently. Now I know who I am, and I know what you did, you have to let me go home!"

"How do you know who you are Child," Magus said as his eyes started to turn red. He started to walk closer to Child. "You have no family, remember?"

Child shot a ki blast close to Magus's face. Magus's eyes quickly returned to normal and growled.

"That man…that man standing in the woods was my father!"

"What?"

Child removed his hood from his face. Standing there was a young boy, his hair spiked up in angles, and his eyes, both eyes, were black. Everyone gasped at the young boy. They knew him very well, and it has been over ten years since they seen the one person they were wishing for.

Goku clenched his chest.

"My father is Son Goku," Child shouted with pride. "I am his son!"

"What," Piccolo choked. "I thought…I thought Gohan was killed!"

"You annoying little brat," Magus said between his teeth. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you to the Cell Games!"

"Without me Earth would be destroyed, and Mistress would have your head for not bringing me. You had no choice."

Magus sighed. Child, no...Gohan, stood there confused.

"You are right," Magus said as he flung his hands in the air. "You achieved what you call Super Saiyan level two and defeated Cell. Without you Earth would have been destroyed. I shouldn't have taken away your memories." He lowered his head. "We need a power like yours Child, I'm sorry, Gohan."

Gohan folded his arms.

"Take me home to my mom and dad, like you promised when I first arrived."

"Of course," Magus said removing his hood from his face. "You can go back to your family." He walked in front of Gohan and kneeled before him. "I am sorry for being power hungry. My apologies."

Gohan dropped his arms down to his side. Magus grinned.

He looked up at Gohan with his eyes red. Gohan caught a glimpse, and his eyes started to turn red also. His body stiffened as Magus saw eye to eye with the young warrior. Magus stood up, and Gohan's body floated up with him.

"Do you really think I'm going to give you up so easily," Magus laughed. "You have amazing power Child, and I am not going to let you have it. I want control of your power, and everything with it. Once your power increases more I will take you back to Earth, and you will destroy the planet, and your family." He grabbed Gohan by the neck. "You will be alone and you will die alone! You have no family, you have no friends, all you have is nothing!"

"I can't watch this," Piccolo shouted as he shot a ki blast at Magus. He gasped as his blast went right through.

"We can't do anything," Goku said clenching his chest tightly. "We can't do anything!"

"This time," Magus growled, "this time you will never remember who you are. I'll make sure you never remember your name!"

Magus's eyes glowed brightly as Gohan's body lit up. Gohan screamed as cuts opened throughout his body. His arms, his knees, his back, and even his neck were covered in blood. Magus threw Gohan on the ground.

"Each scar on your body is a memory," Magus said looking down at Gohan. His eyes, Gohan's eyes, were clouded as he lay on the floor. "Scars never heal, and you will never remember your past. Now get up."

Magus walked away as Child was slowly getting up. His hood recovered over his face as he stood. The small child grew taller, but part of his face was still seen. He turned his head to looked at Goku and the others. He removed his hood, with his one eye a scar, and lifted his sleeve. The scars on his arm disappeared. He dropped his arm to his side.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as he ran up to his son. A bright light filled the area, and everyone covered their eyes.

& & &

Goku clenched his son tightly. It has been years since he has seen his son, and all this time Gohan has been under his nose. All those memories Child has been having were, all those painful headaches were memories with his family and friends. Those cloudy eyes were getting clear with every Dragonball they looked for.

Master Roshi smiled as everyone ran over to Gohan and Goku. He walked over to where everyone was giving Gohan a hug. There were tears, there were smiles, and there were feelings of guilt.

Piccolo and Vegeta gave each other a look. The person they wanted to wish back was right there, and the whole entire time they treated him like a criminal. He did nothing wrong, and Goku was right.

"Oh Gohan I'm so sorry," Bulma said hugging Gohan around the neck. "You're not a cold heartless bastard like my husband!"

"You're the one who called him cold hearted," Vegeta shouted. He folded his arms and grunted. "At least we didn't waste a wish bringing back someone who wasn't already dead."

Goku rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his son. Goten and Trunks were all around him, asking him questions on how his power worked, and if there was anyway to stop the remaining food that was falling from the Lookout. The poor guy, he couldn't get a word in edge wise. People were asking him too many questions, and his only response was an open mouth with a mute voice.

"Oh I can't wait until your mother knows about this," Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Gohan questioned. His eyes went wide, and he clutched Goku's shoulders. "We have to get Mom to Bulma's house now!"

"Why," Goku asked.

"Because Head Master knows where Mom is, but he doesn't know where Bulma lives." Gohan stood up and look over the edge of the Lookout. "I don't know where he is, or if he is still looking for me," Gohan looked at Goku, "but we have to get her to safety."

Goku nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright," Goku said making a fist. "Let's get your mother to safety."

"Then what," Vegeta asked with a scowl on his face. "Do we go on a search for him?"

"No," Gohan answered. "But we'll have to go to Mistress and tell her everything. She can help us find him, if she knows where he is."

"Who's Mistress," Goku asked. They began to fly down the Lookout, passing Kurin along the way.

"She's the creator of us," Gohan said. "Well, the creator of the community. Long ago her planet was attacked, and she was the only one left alive. She hid and took cover, and somehow managed to escape before her planet was completely destroyed. She ended up in the middle of the galaxy. She could see other planets being destroyed, and wanted to protect the ones that still had a chance of life."

"To help other planets she needed people with significant powers. Mistress created children of her own, each with a unique power. Once they grew so did their powers. They saved countless planets, and gathered unique people with powers similar to theirs, if not better."

"So why did they take you," Piccolo asked. "Why not your father?"

"Because I was young," Gohan answered. "I was powerful as a child, and seeing that they knew that I could expand my power to something better. I was taught by Headmaster and his brother, Leon. I learned their powers; I learned others powers, and my power could never compare to anyone else. I could read people's mind, and throw energy from my hands. I could show images into people's thoughts while throwing punches. I could kill you with a stare, or I could kill you as a super saiyan."

"So you were able to become a super saiyan," Vegeta said.

"With Magus being your Head Master you tend to lose your cool more often."

"So how did you lose your eye," Krillin asked. Gohan chuckled.

"Here…on Earth." Gohan closed his eye. "I…wasn't supposed to come, but Leon dragged me along anyway. Head Master out to another planet and Leon knew that Earth has the best…drinks." Gohan took a deep breath and opened his eye. "There was a robbery across the street. There was a lady being held hostage with a knife to her throat. I kicked him, and thought I knocked him out. I went to check on the lady…"

(Minor flashback)

_"Are you okay," a younger Gohan asked, as his hood unraveled from his face. His hair was in uneven spikes, and his eyes were clouded._

_"I'm fine," the lady said shaken. Her black hair was in a bun, but her hair was all over the place. "I-I just wanted to pick up a movie for my daughter and I."_

_"Child," Leon yelled from across the street. He was carrying a brown paper bag in his arms. "Are you alright over there? I got the drinks so we can head home!"_

_"I'm fine," Gohan yelled back. "I just-"_

_Gohan saw something move from the corner of his eye, and noticed the attacker about to attack the lady again. Gohan grabbed her and pushed her behind him. He saw the knife heading towards him, but he too distracted trying to get the lady out of harms way._

_Gohan clenched his eye as he screamed. Leon dropped the bag as he quickly ran to Gohan's side. He moved his hand, and the attacker flew to the ground. Cops pulled up along with an ambulance, but everything around them froze._

_Leon stopped running when he saw Magus standing in front of Gohan._

_"Magus, he's injured!" Leon yelled. "We have to get him back so we can-"_

_"He's fine," Magus shouted. "This was his mistake for not staying home like I told him too."_

_"But brother, we were only going to pick some drinks."_

_"I don't care! You are not allowed to take my students anywhere without my permission!" Magus bent down and removed Gohan's hand from his face. He sighed as he saw the damage._

_"I'm sorry," Gohan said. "She was being attacked. I was only doing what I was trained to do."_

_"I told you that you were never allowed to be on this planet unless I took you here," Magus said putting his hand over Gohan's bloody eye. "I can't fix it Child. You will never see out of that eye again."_

_"A scar of a hero," Leon said standing behind Magus._

_"A scar of stupidity." Magus's hand glowed in front of Gohan's eye. "Now we'll have to train you on your blind side."_

_Magus's hand stopped glowing. A scar appeared on Gohan's face where his eye once was._

_"Lets' go home and get you cleaned up," Leon said lower his hand for Gohan to grab._

_"He can get up on his own," Magus said slapping Leon's hand away. Magus stood up, Gohan soon followed. He put his hand over his scar, and then looked over at the lady that he saved. She looked so worried, looking at the spot where Gohan once was. At least she was alive._

(End mini flashback)

They landed in front of the house. Gohan and Goku quickly ran to the door, and quickly opened it. Sitting at the kitchen table was a man in a blue robe with long orange hair and beard drinking a cup of tea. Chi-Chi was sitting across the table with a cup of tea in her hand, staring at the two men who flung open her door.

"Goku, how many times do I have to tell you not to fling open the door," Chi-Chi yelled. The orange hair man saw Gohan, and stood up from his seat. Goku pushed Gohan back and got into a fighters stance.

"It's alright Dad," Gohan said moving Goku's arm. "Leon is the good brother."

"Child!" Leon quickly went to greet Gohan with his arms spread open. He gave Gohan a hug, with the tea cup behind his back. "Magus and I were looking all over for you." In his other hand was a small canteen. The tea cup floated behind Gohan's back. "We looked up and down, back and forth," the canteen lid opened, "searching left and right and all, but couldn't find you!" The canteen poured into the tea. "Magus went home but I didn't give up. The sky went dark and I got so scared, and then this nice lady asked me if I wanted a drink. I couldn't say no!" The canteen disappeared, and Magus put his hand over the cup. He began to shake it. He whispered. "I thought she had hard liquor, but all it was just some regular tea." He pulled away from Gohan, and patted his wet hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Where have you been boy?"

"I've been trying to get my memory back," Gohan said as Leon took a sip of his tea.

"You're memory," Leon questioned. "What do you mean?"

Gohan's eye flashed green. Leon's eyes soon turned green and the tea cup fell. It stopped before it hit the ground.

"You cannot let Head Master know that you know," Gohan said as his eye went back to black.

"I can't believe my brother would do such a thing," Leon said as he went to pick up the tea cup. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Child. I knew my brother was mean, but to deprive you of your family and your memory…now I'm so mad!" Leon took a sip of his tea. "I'm so mad I can't even drink!" Leon put the cup to Gohan's lips and poured the tea into Gohan's mouth. "He was mean to me growing up too. He always hated it when I would learn a new power before him. I knew he was power hungry."

Leon removed the empty tea cup from Gohan's lips. Gohan blinked a few times, then coughed.

"That's some strong tea," Gohan said feeling his eyes water a little bit.

"I drank half of it, and then I filled it up again. You'll be fine boy!"

Leon slapped Gohan on his back.

"So what are we going to do," Goku asked, puzzled by Leon's personality.

"I'm going to tell Mistress," Leon said as a purple cut appeared in the living room. "Magus is there now, but I am pretty sure he knows what's going on. I hope we can figure out a plan from there."

"I'll be there soon," Gohan said.

"Better bring the strong ones, Child."

Gohan nodded. Magus walked into the slit and disappeared.

Chi-Chi came out of the bedroom with books in her hand. She slammed them right next to Gohan.

"When you get back I want you to finish the homework you never completed," Chi-Chi said opening a book. Gohan looked at the pile of books next to him, then at his mother. "I told you to do your math before you did your social studies, but when I looked in your book your social studies was completed first! You knew you had a math test the next day, but you completely ignored it! You will take that math test once you get back, is that understood?"

Gohan looked at the pile of books then back at his mother. He quickly turned to his father, and grasped his shoulders.

"Meet me where the tournament was placed," he said taking a quick glance at the stack of books next to him. "Bring Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Whatever you do, don't bring Mom."

Gohan placed the hood over his head. With a wish of his fingers, a hole appeared underneath the books. The stack fell down the hole, with a few papers slowly making their way down. Once all the papers fell through the hole Gohan floated backwards, and disappeared into the wall.

Chi-Chi looked at the space where the books once were. They just disappeared. All those expensive, hard back books just fell through the ground. She looked up at Goku with a scowl on her face. Goku gulped.

"Teen rebellion?" Was the only thing Goku could muster before Chi-Chi started throwing tea cups at Goku.

END CHAPTER!

Sorry it took forever! Holidays are over, so hopefully I have more time to write!

-CrazyGohanGurl


	13. Good to be back?

Disclaimer: Hahahaha…no really I don't own Dragonball Z. Cause you know what I would do if I did create DBZ. That's right! IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!! OVER NINE THOUSAND EPSOIDES OF NON STOP ACTION WHERE GOHAN IS THE MAIN CHARACTER! Like in Low Mans Lyrics…cause by the time that's done it will be OVER NINE THOUSAND pages.

"I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today."-Staind So far away

Gohan hovered over the stadium floor with his hood over his head. Now with his memories back he knew who he was, and to stop Magus from trying to control him once more. He waited for his father and friends to arrive, but he knew that there were questions that they wanted to ask. He himself had questions of his own, like how did Krillin fall in love with an android, and did he have to make up his homework he teleported out of the house. Would his mother really make him do all that work?

Gohan heard people land behind him. The sky was cloudy as the wind blew gently on the warriors. He could sense everyone, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and his father. He could only hope that what they were about to see would answer a few questions.

"If we see Head Master don't attack him," Gohan said. "It will cause chaos in the community, so keep it quiet. Stay together and try not to separate from each other." Gohan turned around to face his family and friends. "How well can you handle alcohol?"

A blank stare was his response.

"As long as it's strong then I'll be fine," Vegeta responded folding his arms. "I don't like the fruity little drinks that Bulma drinks."

"All right then." Gohan pointed his fingers at the gang. Their clothes began to change into robes similar to Gohan's. "You'll blend in better. Keep the hoods over your heads until I take mine off."

Why," Goten asked putting the hood over his head.

"It's the rules," Gohan replied turning around.

Gohan sliced the air with his hand. Magically, there was a rip that appeared. Everyone stood there in shock. No wonder they could never find Gohan; he was in a time space continuum. (I think) Gohan walked in and disappeared. The others followed and only saw darkness where they walked.

Soon they began to hear voices of children.

"Child is back," one kid screamed. Three children ran towards Gohan and the others. One had green hair and grey eyes. There were twin girls with long white hair and bright blue eyes. They were wearing robes similar to Gohan's, except they had a silver trim around the hood. Gohan removed him hood and smiled at the young kids. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not," Gohan said patting the green hair kid on his head. "I got…distracted when I was on Earth."

"Well Head Master Magus is mad," one of the little girls said. "He was throwing a hissy fit because he couldn't find you."

"And Head Master Leon was trying to calm down Head Master Magus by giving him a swing of whiskey!" The other little twin spoke. Goku blinked. They looked and sounded the same. He could not tell them apart.

"Head Master Magus took a sip and passed out." Both girls folded their arms and nodded their heads.

"Is Head Master still here," Piccolo asked. He was doing quite well blending in, even if the green skin was a dead giveaway.

"We told you he was passed out," both girls said.

"Ah…well…" Piccolo's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Did you bring new people from Earth," the kid said with green hair. "Do they have powers like us?"

"They do," Gohan said as he started to walk. Goku and the others followed. They removed their hoods and looked around. There were hundreds of people wearing robes. Some had it over their faces while others had theirs down. Goku noticed children about Goten and Trunks's age floating above the ground with their hoods over their faces.

"Remember, if it's not your land you do not touch it!" Vegeta watched as a woman, who was floating above the ground, teach children the rules. "You must be two feet above the ground or higher. You must not speak on foreign land, you must not wonder off, you must keep your head covered at all times, and more importantly you must do what your Head Master says. Now let me see you hover."

Vegeta watched as the children hover above the ground. They stood there perfectly still, although one was struggling. The woman stood in front of the one child who kept on touching the ground.

"You were chosen to protect the planets," she spoke folding her arms across her chest. "If you cannot follow the rules then you will be sent home."

"But I don't have a home," the young child cried. The woman slapped the child across the face. Vegeta could remember Magus doing that to Gohan years ago.

"Then you must concentrate and never speak back when spoken to. You will learn how to hover or you will be stuck here for the rest of your life doing nothing but dishes!"

Vegeta turned his head away.

There were people coming out of random places, all wearing hood. Piccolo noticed that they acted like regular people. Sitting, talking, and even drinking coffee. Sure some had different 

colored skin, and maybe had tails and horns, but they looked like people on Earth. Some were even speaking a different language, but most of what everyone was saying was understandable.

'Amazing' Piccolo thought as he walked by adults reading books to children. The only thing he never saw was babies. There were children, but never babies. 'All these children have a special power. Were they kidnapped like Gohan?'

"Some by choice," one man spoke. He was tall, taller than Piccolo, with a bald head and black eyes. He smiled at Piccolo. "Are you new here?"

"I'm here with Go…Child," Piccolo said still surprised at the tall man.

"Ha," the man laughed. "Child, he's quite a character. Get a little alcohol in him and watch the fun begin. Wait until Leon hears that Child is back."

The tall man walked away laughing.

"I can't stand going on ZXY9-ish! All they do is smile and not an ounce of water anywhere!"

A portal appeared next to Gohan and the others. Leon stepped out holding his throat and sweat on his forehead.

"It's not as bad as stepping on the Sun in bare feet!"

Magus appeared behind Leon as the portal disappeared behind them. Goku and the others quickly got ready to fight. Gohan placed his hand on his father's wrist.

"He can't do anything here," Gohan said.

Leon looked over and saw Gohan standing there.

"Well I'll be a beggar's box on a rainy night! Child you made it back, with company none the less!"

Leon walked over with a bottle in his hand. Magus stood there glaring at Gohan and his family. Leon popped open the bottle and shoved it into Gohan's mouth. All Gohan could do was swallow.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I last saw you," Leon said not paying attention to liquor pouring into Gohan's mouth. "As soon I left Miss Chi-Chi's house I had to the planet with overly friendly people with one sour puss brother."

"I'm not the one who took the mission," Magus said stepping over to Leon. "You raised my hand."

"I just wanted some brotherly bonding like we did when we were kids," Leon whined. He noticed the bottle was almost empty and removed it from Gohan's mouth. "I let him have a swing and he drinks the whole bottle. " Gohan coughed as he eyes watered. "Might as well finish off the bottle."

The bottle went back into Gohan's mouth.

When the bottle was empty Leon threw it behind him. Gohan just shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Moonshine," Gohan gasped.

"No drink is better than the one that knocks you off your ass," Leon said putting his arm around Gohan.

"You're going to kill the boy one of these days," Magus said removing Leon's arm from Gohan. Magus stood in front of Gohan and raised his hand. "How many fingers am I holding?"

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other. Magus was the bad guy, and he was out to kill Gohan. How can they be so calm around each other?

Leon walked over to Goten and Trunks and squatted next to them.

"Have you boys ever tried wine before," he asked as he watched Gohan count Magus's fingers.

"My mom drinks it all the time," Trunks spoke. "She says I'm too young to drink it."

"Mothers," Leon mumbled as he pulled out a wine bottle. He popped open the cork and stuck the bottle in Trunks's mouth. "They never let you have any fun." Trunks was forced to swallow. "They think that they are so smart locking up the beer and placing it in their bedroom. Once I learned how to picklock with an ice cream cone she never hid the beer again."

Leon took the bottle out of Trunks's mouth. He started coughing.

"My mom did that before," Goten said pouting. "She once hid the cookie jar from my dad and I."

"We're so alike," Leon said shoving the bottle into Goten's mouth. "Hiding cookies, hiding beer, even hiding the TV remote! They can hide it all they want but they need it too. They will bring it back to the open, and I will find their hiding spot."

Leon took the bottle out of Goten's mouth and took a swing.

"I feel funny," Trunks said. Vegeta finally noticed Leon with Goten and Trunks. The boy's faces were getting red around the cheeks. Vegeta took the bottle out of Leon's hands and finished it off. That gave Leon an idea.

"A celebrating," Leon shouted. Everyone looked over to Leon as he stood there with an empty wine bottle. "Child is back home in once piece. Let us welcome him back by singing karaoke and drinking the night away!"

"Not karaoke," both Gohan and Magus whined. Leon pulled Gohan away from Magus and started walking off.

"Come, we must tell Mistress that you have returned." Leon looked back at Magus. He leaned over towards Gohan's ear. "And we'll tell her what Magus has done. He's my brother, but what he has done to you is unforgiveable."

Gohan merely nodded.

"So now what," Goku said standing there folding his arms. Magus turned to Goku and pointed his finger at him.

"Just because Child has regained his memory doesn't mean you will get him back," Magus threaten. "I will take him away from you like I did when he was a boy."

"We'll be waiting," Goku said smirking. "Except this time I'll be here to stop you."

Magus walked away.

"Whoa," Goten said as he swayed back and forth. "The room is spinning and it's not stopping."

Gohan walked behind Leon trying his best to keep up. He was tired, hungry, and highly intoxicated. They walked down a hall passing people along the way. Gohan kept his head up as they walked, and many people were excited that Child was back. They talked amongst themselves as Gohan and Leon headed towards Mistress.

The hallway soon turned into an open room, where people floated above the ground wearing white robes. They carried staffs in their hands.

Leon stopped in front of Mistress. Gohan, not realizing the distance between Leon and him was two feet, walked right into Leon's back. Leon couldn't help but smirk.

Mistress sat in a chair in an ivory dress that laid on the ground. Her skin was white as snow, and her eyes as green as morning grass. Her hair was black and wavy, and touched the ground. Leon bowed in front of Mistress.

"We have Child," Leon spoke as he placed his hand on his stomach. "There is much to learn about him."

Leon stepped out of the way. Gohan stood there tall and straight. Mistress smiled and stood up. Her hair waved as she floated towards Gohan and lightly touched his cheek.

"My dear boy." Her voice was soft and gentle. She smiled as she floated in front of Gohan and stood before him. Her hair and dress floated like angels in the sky. "You worried me Child. You know it's not safe to wonder off in unknown territory."

"Mistress may I," Leon spoke as he bowed once more. "Earth is Child's home."

"Is it now?" She looked at Gohan. "But you couldn't remember where you came from. Did you suddenly regain your memories?"

"Apparently his memories were trapped," Leon spoke. "We have someone amongst us who has betrayed our kind. Child was being abused by my brother, Magus. He set a spell on Child so he could not regain his memories."

"Why would Magus do such a thing? He is a Head Master and he knows he cannot control others."

"It was because of my powers," Gohan spoke. He lowered his head and got down on one knee placing his arm around his waist. He looked up at Mistress. "My name is Son Gohan. I am half human half Saiyan. I was born on the planet Earth, and lived there until I was taken by Magus."

"Magus said you came willingly," Mistress said.

"At first, that is, until he saw what I could truly do."

Mistress bent down. She touched Gohan's cheek and her eyes glowed blue. Gohan's unscarred eye turned blue as well.

Mistress stood up and walked over to her chair. She sat down with her hand on her head and had a look of disgust.

"We can't do anything as of right now," Mistress said with a sigh. "I do want to disturb the others and cause havoc in this home. Magus is not truly evil, just blindsided by power."

"Always the jealous type in the family," Leon said folding his arms and nodding his head. "He knocked me upside the head because I learned to levitate faster than him!"

"Child, you may go back to your family. We will celebrate your return as Leon promised and welcome your family in our home."

"Yes Mistress," Gohan said standing up. He turned to walk away, but instead landed flat on his face on the ground. Leon started cracking up. He was pointing and slapping his knee. Mistress gave him a glare, and he soon stopped.

"Of course it's not funny," Leon said walking over to Gohan. "I mean, sure I gave him a little alcohol when he came back, but he knows how to handle it. Okay, maybe he didn't eat but that's not my fault. Sure I've made faces on his blind side, but he hasn't caught me yet. One time I-"

Mistress gave him another glare.

"All right. All right. I'll stop making faces on his blind side. You can't say that you never…never mind. I'll return him back and less drunk." Leon grabbed Gohan's arm and lifted him up. "Wake up Child. It's time to do some drinking!"

OMG SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND I'M SORRY!! I've been with my boyfriend most of the time, and less time on computer. But I'm not dead I swear!


	14. Memories of choices

Gohan went to go look for his family. Children were running around playing tag as their Masters watch over them carefully. Others were training , learning how to hover above ground.

*Flashback*

"It's fairly simple to do," Magus said walking around a young Gohan in a circle. Gohan was hovering a foot off the ground, trying to keep steady. It was harder than it looked. "It should be easy for you since you already know how to fly. We do not touch land that is not our own. Every planet is sacred, and we are guests."

Leon watched while eating a bag of potato chips. His hair was much shoulder and came to his shoulders. He stood there chomping away.

"How long to I have to stay like this," Gohan asked as he started to shake.

"For a little while longer," Magus replied as he kept circling. "If you touch the ground without permission you will have to be punished. It is the only way to learn. Do not take offense if you get slapped across the face. It is the way we teach."

"Stop shaking kid," Leon said reaching for more chips. "Concentrate hard enough and you'll be able to do it with ease."

Gohan closed his eyes to relax. He tried to stop shaking, and tried his best to relax his body without falling. Gohan fell on his hands and knees and was out of breath. He couldn't concentrate hard enough, and he was using all his energy to stay afloat. Magus shook his head and walked in front of Gohan. Gohan lifted up his head at Magus. With a quick strike Magus slapped Gohan across the face.

"Now get up and do it again," Magus said. Gohan stood up. He made himself less tense as he floated up off the ground once again. This time he wasn't shaking. Magus began walking around Gohan once more. Leon reached in his bag and noticed there were no more chips left. He pouted.

"They're all gone," he said as his eyes started to water. "I can't believe it…I ate the whole thing. Now I have nothing to do!"

Leon fell on his knees and cried. Gohan watched as Leon threw a temper tantrum on the ground, kicking and pounding his hands on the ground. Magus shook his head and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You can relax now." Gohan hovered back to the ground still watching Leon roll on his stomach and back. Magus rubbed his temples and sighed. "Just ignore him. He does that just to get attention."

Magus pulled Gohan away as Leon started to scream about his potato chips.

*End Flashback*

_Slap!_

One of the children fell from hovering. Gohan watched as the child got back up again and floated once more. This time he was more determined to stay there. The child's Master nodded in approval, and gently ruffled up the child's hair. Magus did the same thing when Gohan did something right. He used to smile; he used to be so kind.

It all changed when Gohan transformed into a super saiyan for the first time. Magus then saw Gohan's true power, and wanted it for his own. That's when he became tougher, and the punishment became torture. Still, Gohan did whatever he was told. Once he surpassed super saiyan to the next level that's when Magus took his memory.

*flashback*

Gohan, who was in super saiyan form, concentrated on washing dishes with his mind. He was hovering in the air with the unique robe everyone in the colony wore. Being a super saiyan made it easier. He was stronger and it made using his mental powers easier. Although Magus was being a pain. He said that they were going to Earth, his home, because of a monster named Cell. Mistress wanted Gohan to do this mission so he could see his family again, and let them know that he was okay. She also wanted him to decide if he wanted to go back to his family.

What Mistress didn't know was that Magus put a mind spell on Gohan. For a while, Gohan could not remember who he was, where he was from, and even his own name. Everyone started to call him Child. It was mostly Leon that gave him that name. He thought Gohan sounded funky, and it reminded him of food. Leon was never very good at naming things. He had a cat he named Cat (which "ran away" according to Magus), a dog he named Puppy (who "ran away" with the cat), and a fish named Fishy Fish McFish Ish Fisssssssh (who died three hours Leon had him. Leon was devastated for days and locked himself in his room). He called Gohan Child because he was a child.

Magus's spell on Gohan didn't work so well. Gohan began to remember things, but he couldn't remember all. He knew he was a saiyan, which is why he could transform, but how and why still bothered him. His home was on Earth where his family was, but he couldn't picture his mother or father. Gohan couldn't remember why he couldn't remember, and did not know that Magus was the one who blocked his memory.

Gohan started thinking about his home, trying to remember his mother and father. He didn't realize that his thinking was distracting him from the dishes. Instead of drying the dishes with a rag, the dishes were being placed in the sink and the rag just wiping nothing but air. Magus realized that Gohan was distracted and grabbed one of the dishes. He then smashed the dish on Gohan's head. All the dishes that were in the air fell and broke on the ground. Gohan fell on his knees, held his head and looked up at Magus.

"You deserved and you know it," Magus said angry. "If you don't concentrate on the task I will lock you up in the dark room again."

"It doesn't matter if it's dark or not," Gohan growled. Magus frowned. The kid was growing up and becoming more powerful by the day. He had to be careful around Gohan. "Why am I stuck doing dishes? It's not even my turn!"

"Leon disappeared after dinner, and you need to learn how to concentrate on a task without spacing out! Look! You already broke some of the dishes because you were distracted!"

"You broke a plate on my head!"

"You have to learn to concentrate on one thing and know your surroundings at the same time!"

Gohan growled. This was starting to piss him off. First he got stuck with dish duty because Leon had an emergency of some sort, then Magus decided to make it into a lesson. Thanks to Leon he got stuck with dish duty, and a hangover from drinking too much last night.

Gohan knew Leon's emergency; he ran out of alcohol and needed to get some more. It just so happened that Leon's emergency happened when it was his turn to do the dishes.

"When we go to fight Cell you have to make it quick and fast," Magus said kicking the broken glass at Gohan. "If you space out he will kill you and the planet. Now clean up the mess you made!"

"You made this mess," Gohan said. He slammed his hand on the broken glass. "You pick it up."

Magus glared at Gohan. He bent down and picked up a sharp piece of the broken plate. He stuck a piece of glass between him fingers and slapped Gohan across the face, leaving a long cut on Gohan's cheek.

"You do not tell me what to do," Magus said watching Gohan's cheek bleed. "I am your Master and you WILL do as I say. Now pick this mess YOU made or I WILL throw you in the dark room."

Gohan, still in shock, just sat there. He could feel the blood running down his cheek and landing on his hand.

Everyday there was always something he did wrong, and Magus would punish him for it. He would be thrown in the dark for stupid things, like resting after helping out other planets. Gohan worked hard, and Magus did nothing but push Gohan's buttons. Gohan wanted to go home, but Magus kept him here against his will. He couldn't remember what his family looked like but he knew that his family would remember him.

"I said to pick it up you useless piece of shit!"

Gohan snapped of out his shock and glared at Magus.

"I've had enough of you," Gohan shouted as he stood up. The broken dishes around Gohan began to spin around him. Magus fell backwards and watched as Gohan's hair went from yellow to gold. The tips of his hair pointed straight up, and his power began to rise. "I have taken nothing but abuse from you. I told you many times that I wanted to go home and you gave me nothing but excuses!"

Gohan straightened his arm out. An energy ball appeared in his hand as the pieces of broken dishes still swirled around Gohan.

"What power," Magus whispered to himself. He put his arms in front of him for defense. "Don't you see Child? Don't you see this power that you have? That's why I've been pushing you so hard! This is the hidden power that you have inside of you! I wanted you to release it! Now that you have it I can teach you to control it."

"I know how to control my power," Gohan said as the energy ball got bigger. "You don't know how to control me. Are you scared Master? Are you terrified that I can easily kill you with one attack?"

"Y-yes I am, but I wanted you to release your power! I did this for you!"

"No…no you didn't." Gohan wiped off some blood off his check with his other hand. He himself had a hard time controlling all this power at once. Revenge flowed through his veins, and Magus needed to suffer.

"I have more alcohol!"

Gohan and Magus turned their heads towards Leon, who had bags and bags of liquor out stretched on his arms. He noticed Gohan ready to attack Magus, and Magus on the ground scared. He lowered his arms and placed the bags on the ground.

"Did I come at a bad time," Magus asked pulling out a bottle of vodka. "I can leave if you want. I didn't mean to interrupt…what exactly am I interrupting?"

"The death of your brother," Gohan said. Leon opened the bottle and walked over to Gohan. He looked at the energy ball in Gohan's hands, then looked at his brother.

"Cool," he said as he took a sip of the vodka. "It tastes like a strong cotton candy. Here Child, try some!"

Leon placed the bottled in Gohan's mouth. Gohan began to swallow the liquor in gulps. The energy ball disappeared from Gohan's hand and the swirling glass fell to the ground. Leon pulled the bottle out and realized it was half empty. Magus could only watch as Gohan stayed in super saiyan level two form, but able to control it.

"I told you to stop pouring alcohol down my throat," Gohan yelled as he tried not to cough.

"But it tastes like cotton candy, right," Leon asked, completely ignoring whatever Gohan said. "Want another swing?"

"I don't-"

Leon shoved the bottle down Gohan's throat once more.

"When I saw it on the shelves I just had to buy it. Earth is an amazing planet when it comes to alcohol and its wide selection. I am starting to get used to red wine, but I enjoy the cool taste of white wine. Tequila is a little strong for me, but once I drink enough of it I'll get used to the taste. Although they did have tequila on sale at the store." Leon noticed that the bottle in his hand was empty. "I can't believe you drank the whole thing."

Leon pulled the bottle out of Gohan's mouth and pouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gohan said. Leon patted Gohan on the back with a smile on his face.

"I see you managed to become super saiyan level two." Gohan stood there and realized that he was different. He was more powerful. "You saiyans and your anger issues. If you don't know how to control your power then you will never learn how to control yourself. So, how did you achieve this power?"

"I got mad," Gohan said. He scratched the back of his head. "But I don't remember why I was mad. I can't remember what happened a few minutes ago. The last thing I remember was doing the dishes."

"Rage blinds you Child. Now, I'm going to finish the dishes. You stay in level two form to control it better. If anger blinds you that bad then you have to see through it. Run along now."

Gohan nodded his head and started to walk away. His cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink, and Leon knew that the kid will be good for a few hours before passing out in front of the toilet again.

To be young again.

Leon walked over to his brother and bent down next to him. He grabbed Magus and hugged him tightly.

"I'm alright brother," Magus said patting his brother on his back.

"I thought he was going to kill you," Leon cried as tears fell down his face. "I told you to stop pushing him so hard! He's half saiyan for heaven's sake! He's a child! He doesn't know how to control the power that he has!"

"I know brother." Leon leaned back and sat on his knees. He wiped the remaining tears away from his face. "After he defeats Cell I will 'train' him to control the power that he has."

"Good," Leon said as he reached his hand out. Another bottle of liquor went straight to his hand. "So how about we drink this one out of our memories."

"Of course brother. We will wash away one memory at a time," Magus said as an evil smirk spread across his face.

*End of the long flashback*

Super Saiyan level two.

Gohan still had issue trying to control that power. There weren't any circumstances to where he needed to transform. Maybe if he went back home to his mom and dad, he can learn out to control it.

Back at home with his mom and dad?

"I think now…I am ready to go home." Gohan said to himself as he made his way down a dark hallway.


	15. Party!

I know, I know! My updates are taking forever. What can I say? TV and internet are distracting, and I can't type as much as I want to at work. Low Mans Lyrics will have a chapter out soon. I'm making some tweaks on that. For the Sake of my Child will be updated as well once I finish the chapter. I have volunteer work on Wednesday, bowling Thursday, and then random stuff in between.

I actually made this chapter a while ago, but then it disappeared. I decided to rewrite it, but it still wasn't better than the original. I do not know what happened to it, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to write the whole thing. Hell, if I'm rewriting Low Mans Lyrics what's one chapter in this story.

So here you guys go!

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Goku could only stare at everything happening at once. Not only were there tables next to each other and two rows, food everywhere, plenty of drinks, but there was also a DJ on stage with a disco ball. This was set up in ten minutes. Goku and the others had to duck, dodge, and jump out of the way as food flew by along with tables and chairs. Piccolo was hit a few times by random items. Goten and Trunks thought it was a fun game, and tried to grab pieces of food as they flew by. Goten grabbed a chicken leg flying by, and ended up being pulled by the chicken leg onto the table.

Goku watched as someone walked over, looked at Goten, and turn him into a chicken. Goten looked at his new set of feather, and ran across the tables knocking over food. Goku saw Magus with the person who turned Goten into a chicken. Magus rested his head on his hand frustrated. The person next to Magus shrugged his shoulders, pointed at Goten, and once again Goten was human. Goten looked around and noticed he was back to normal.

Leon made his way over to Magus, excusing the person who just turned Goten into a chicken. Once that person disappeared Leon broke into laughter. Magus started to yell at Leon, calling him immature and childish, and teaching the "kids" useless powers. Leon only smiled, used his powers to bring a bottle over, and stuck that bottle in Magus's mouth. Magus couldn't fight back, but once the bottle was removed he punch Leon in the stomach.

"This is stupid," Piccolo said. "Our enemy is right there, and all we can do is stand around as if nothing is wrong."

"There's not much we can do right now," Goku said watching Leon fall to the ground. "There are too many people here, and if we do something now people will be hurt."

Piccolo snarled. He watched as Gohan approached Magus and Leon. Leon reached up from the ground, and grabbed onto Gohan's robe. Gohan looked at Leon, then at Magus.

"He started it," Piccolo heard Magus say. Piccolo could only watch and listen as he stood there, watching the man who took Gohan's memories away.

"Why am I not surprised," Gohan said looking down at Leon. "Please let go Leon."

Leon did, and slowly crawled away. Gohan began to walk away, but before he did he locked eyes with Magus. Piccolo watched as Gohan's eye turned turquoise, and Magus's eyes turned into a dark gray. Soon their eyes went back to their natural color and Gohan walked away.

"What was that about," Vegeta asked as Gohan approached them.

"Nothing," Gohan replied fixing his robe. Even though Piccolo hasn't seen Gohan in about ten years, he could still tell when he was lying. Gohan would look the other way, or not make any eye contact as he spoke. "I hope you guys are hungry."

"Starving," replied Goku with a smile on his face. "Can you imagine if we had this kind of power? I could sit on the couch and make the cookie jar come to me!"

"It's not too hard," Gohan said. Goku watched as an apple on the table made it's way over to them. Gohan grabbed the apple and handed it to his father. "It took me a while to learn that. You have to use your mind and power to lift things, and it gets harder when you have to move them."

"Wow," Goku said chomping the apple. He ate everything, stem and seeds included. "You can do a lot of things Gohan! I can't wait until we get home and you can show us how you made your homework disappear again!"

Gohan's face paled a little. He wanted to go home, but then he realized that he made his study books disappear, and then ran like a coward before his mother could react.

What would be worse? Having your memoires taken away, and being used because of your power? Or going home to a very mad Chi-Chi?

Who needs memories!

Leon came up from behind Gohan, on his blind side none the less, and hugged Gohan around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you," Leon said with a bottle in his one hand. Gohan attempted to pull Leon's arm off of his neck. "Just think…this is going to be our last party together, and we'll never ever ever ever ever" Leon took a swing from the bottle, "ever ever see each other again!"

"We'll see ea-" before Gohan could finish his sentence Leon shoved the bottle in Gohan's mouth.

"We have to treasure these memories as if they are our last. Who knows when we will see each other again. I think we should make play dates to see each other every once and a while. Three times a weeks seems fair." Leon looked at Gohan and his bottle. He pulled the bottle away from Gohan. "You shouldn't drink away your troubles Child. You don't want to get into any bad habits."

Gohan started to cough while Leon walked away.

Leon didn't make it that far. Goten was still on the table, eating the food around him. Goku could only watch in horror as Leon started talking, then placing the bottle in his other son's mouth. Goten struggled a bit, but any attempted in escape failed. Leon noticed the bottle was empty, and shook his head at Goten. Leon walked away as Goten sat there, made a face, and continued eating.

"Good," Goku sighed, relieved that it wasn't alcohol. Chi-Chi would kill him. "It was just water, right Gohan?"

Gohan looked at his father. The awkward silence was a dead give away.

"He'll sleep tonight," Vegeta said making his way over to the table full of food. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

The celebration going on was a farewell party to Child. They made it an Earth theme, since that's where Child was originally from. There were cut outs of random things, a piñata filled with candy for the young kids, and balloons. Everyone was reminiscing their memories with Gohan, from learning new techniques to sharing similar horror stories about Leon. Piccolo wasn't much for celebration, considering Magus was just a few chairs down next to Leon. Goku and Vegeta were too busy eating to notice anything.

Goten and Trunks were acting extremely funny. Whatever Leon gave them seemed to make them…stupid? They couldn't walk, they couldn't talk, and all they did was giggle.

'I didn't think Leon would be an enemy,' Piccolo thought. 'He gave Gohan the same thing, but he seems to be standing on his own.'

Gohan was sitting next to other students. As Mistress described to Goku and the others, students were being trained to one day become Masters, and if they did not want to be Masters they could be soldiers. Soldiers helped protect other planets, but they did not have any students, or Masters, by their side. Some soldiers stayed with planets that were always easily attacked, due to the weak race.

Goku asked about Namck, and Vegeta asked about his planet. If these people were here for over hundreds of years, why were some planets destroyed? Vegeta could easily, and has, destroyed planets before.

"We are merely who we are," Mistress answered. "The planet Vegeta was violent, and one of the strongest planets I've ever encountered. I sent out my strongest warriors, but during a full moon they were easily destroyed. Watching Frezia destroy the planet with one blast I knew I couldn't do anything. There was no one strong enough to stop Frezia. When Magus brought Child to us I learned that he was half saiyan. He was gentle in nature, but he was powerful. I've watched him fight, and knew that someone like him could take on anyone. If I did not send Child to Earth Cell would have destroyed it easily. Child is a rare one, but we've had fighters like him before. Great things are going to happen to him."

Goku was proud that his son was saving lives. Even with no memory of his family, Gohan still protected others. It lost him an eye, it left some scars, but people are alive because of him.

Goku looked over at Gohan as he laughed with a few of his peers. He wasn't the little boy Goku saved out of a tree anymore. He was a man. Tears began to fall down his face. Vegeta looked over at Goku and rolled his eyes. Leon was by Goku not too long ago with a bottle in hand.

"He's become a man," Goku cried hugging Vegeta. "I've missed everything! I'm a horrible father!"

Vegeta, who wasn't a very emotional person to begin with, patted Goku on the head.

"There there," he said. "Do you know what hurts more than watching your son grow up?"

"Sniff…what?"

"My fist in your stomach!"

Vegeta gave a swift punch to Goku's stomach. Goku fell backwards and onto the floor. Vegeta went back for his drink, ignoring his friend on the floor. Piccolo walked pulled up Goku's chair. He sat down next to Vegeta as Goku curled up in a ball.

"I think whatever Leon is giving everyone is poisonous," Piccolo said, keeping his voice low. Vegeta chuckled.

"It's not poison Namck," Vegeta said taking a sip of his drink. "It's alcohol. Every planet has alcohol. It's not always called by that name, but it does the same thing to everyone. It makes them stupid, although I don't know how it can make Kakkorot more stupid."

"So this isn't an evil plan of any sort?"

"Nope."

Piccolo looked around. Everyone was drinking "alcohol," and acting funny. Leon was wearing feather boas, Magus kept hitting people in the shoulder when he had an idea of some sort, and Goku was talking to the floor…apologizing to it for landing on it. The children, Goten and Trunks, found it highly amusing slapping each other in the face. Apparently, they couldn't feel their faces because they felt numb.

Vegeta, who knew how to drink, was finishing up his food. Piccolo wasn't going to attempt to drink this…alcohol. He was fine with his water, even though it was from Germany. Piccolo didn't know where Germany was on Earth, but Leon said that their water tasted different than most places, but it brings warmth to those who drink it. Piccolo had to admit, the water burned a little going down, but he could feel his body becoming relaxed.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan. His cheeks were rosy red, matching most of the people in the room. He was smiling and laughing with the others.

'He's so used to being here,' Piccolo thought. 'He's comfortable. He won't know how to act when he gets back home. Is it a good idea to take him away from here?'

"My dear Child," Leon said wrapping a bright pink boa around Gohan's neck. "You look so pretty with this on! I can only hope," Leon pulled out a bottle from his pocket, "you will still be as pretty" he stuck the bottle in Gohan's mouth "as you are right now!"

'I don't think he's safe here,' Piccolo thought as he watched Leon half choking Gohan with the boa, and Gohan struggling to get the bottle out of his mouth. Leon went on about how he felt pink today, but tomorrow will feel blue since Child was leaving. Leon pulled the bottle out of Gohan's mouth, and noticed it was empty. Gohan sat there, coughing, while his friends patted him on the back.

"May I have everyone's attention," Leon said standing on the table. Goku managed to stand up leaning on something, or someone, but gave a thumbs up to Vegeta when he successfully stood. "I have a story to share to all about Child's first hangover!"

Everyone cheered. Gohan, who probably didn't know who he was anymore, covered his blind eye hoping that the double vision of everything would stop. He titled his head, removed his hand from his face, and looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"When Child first arrived he was still in training. Right brother?" Leon looked over at Magus, who nodded in agreement. "Well, Child was having such difficultly adjusting to new things I decided to step in and help the young lad out. I did what any responsible adult would do and introduced him to Lageisha Fruit. For any new guests joining us tonight, Lageisha fruit is this blue poke a dotted round…spiky thingie that looks absolutely disgusting no matter how you look at it, but it is the best fruit I ever had in my life.

"Now, Lageisha fruit relaxes the nerves of anyone who eats it. I may have forgotten that Child's stomach is a bottomless pit, and probably gave him more fruit than he needed, but who keeps count! Even though Child was relaxed to the point where he fell asleep face first up against the wall, he had a mission to stop intruders on the planet Kop. Magus and I peeled Child off the wall and on his feet. He was ready for battle."

"I was hungs-over," Gohan shouted, his speech slightly slurred. "I wanteded to stay…on the all!"

Vegeta couldn't help but get a good laugh from the highly intoxicated half saiyan.

"Well we didn't know that," Leon shouted.

"I knew," Magus said.

"Well _I_didn't know he was hung-over."

"You did," Magus said. "I remember you poking Child in the stomach and shouting in his ear."

"Well anyway, Child couldn't for the life of him stay hovered on the planet Kop. He stood there, hands over stomach, head down lowered to the ground, and ignoring everything around him. As Magus and I were trying to get the Oh-Ha's off the plant Kop by talking, the Oh-Ha's refused and wanted to battle. Magus pushed Child in front of the battle."

"You push him," Magus said. "I wanted him to stay behind because you gave him too much Lageisha fruit. Instead you dragged him to battle, noticed the Oh-Ha's had spears, and shoved Child to the front line."

"I landed on my face," Gohan commented.

"You guys are twisting this story around," Leon whined. "Child made his way up to the front line, and kindly asked if they could leave. Did the Oh-Ha's listen? Noooo! Suddenly, Child's face turned a dark green and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw up on one of the Oh-Ha's! Wouldn't you know that the vomit was acid to the Oh-Ha's. I grab Child around the waist, cover my hand over his mouth, and shook him up. And then I said, 'I know how to use this! Get off this planet or else!' Child was ready to burst, and the Oh-Ha's quickly escaped the planet Kop. Poor kid was asleep for days."

"You lefts me on Kop," Gohan shouted. Leon put his hands in the air.

"Listen, when you puked all over yourself no one wanted to be near you," Leon explained.

"You dropped me."

"You were about to explode! I had to do what was best for everyone."

"It would have been better if we left him here," Magus said looking at his brother.

"But if we left him here there we wouldn't be sharing this wonderful, heart warming story."

"I still don't know how we are related."

Everyone laughed, except for a few highly intoxicated people. They laughed a few minutes later, or passed out. Leon shared a few more stories about wonderful adventures. Gohan, in the mist of things, passed out on the table with his arms folded, and his head resting on them. There were others that took some rest by lying on the floor, or the wall, and if you were Goku you made a bed with bread and lettuce. Goten and Trunks were somewhere. Vegeta wasn't sure where they were. Piccolo was meditating near a wall, and by meditating I mean sitting Indian style on the ground, head lowered fast asleep.

Vegeta looked around at most of the people passed out. Leon ended up talking himself to sleep, lying on a table spread out all over. Mistress made an appearance and had a few drinks. She wobbled away some time later. Magus wasn't feeling well, and ended up puking in a pot. He disappeared into his room, at least that's what Vegeta assumed.

Vegeta was getting tired, and sat next to Piccolo to get a little snooze as well. Sadly, there was too much noise going on, either with people snoring (Goku), or people still awake and talking. Vegeta watched as portals appeared with people going to battle, or coming back from one. There were some people who were injured, and others that didn't have a scratch on them. Others were practicing their powers, or teaching students new powers.

Sleep was soon coming to Vegeta. With one final look around, he rested his eyes as he listened to everything around him. Tomorrow there was going to be a fight.

I do not know how exactly this story is going to end. I've been throwing ideas in my head, but I with so many ideas I'm not sure which to choose.

Well anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, even if it meant re-reading the story to figure out what was going on.


	16. Not going anywhere

Disclaimer: Still no own.

_Italics means flashback._

_"I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without." - Three Days Grace High Road_

This has never happened before, so why does it have to start now and today? Great. If this goes on for the rest of the day then nothing will be done. There has to be someone to blame for this.

"Get the cure for the hangover," Leon shouted. He stood behind a booth, holding up a cup filled with green liquid. Goku clenched his head. The shouting made his headache worse. He never in his life had this bad of a headache before. "One cup is all you need for the stomach pains, head pains, and any other pain you are experiencing…if you know what I mean."

Lying on the ground, Goku curled in the fetal position. He had to get up, get the others, and get Gohan home. After that he was going to take a lot of headache medicine and go back to bed.

Realizing that lying on the ground was going to get him nowhere, Goku managed to get to his feet, holding his head in his left hand. He noticed the booth where Leon was, and saw the students and masters waiting in line. All of their hoods were covering their faces. Looking at the line Goku could not recognize Gohan, or Magus for that matter. He did, however, see Goten and Trunks waiting in line for the drinks. The robes they had on earlier were gone.

Every step Goku took felt like his head was being stepped on. Whispers were people shouted, dim lights were bright as the sun itself, and Goku was not the only one in pain. When Goku made it to the line he finally saw Gohan, leaning his head on Magus' back. Magus had his head back, leaning on Gohan's head. They didn't look too good either.

"Why is everyone waiting in line," Goku asked as he approached Gohan and Magus.

"You're talking too loud," Magus said sticking his hand in Goku's face. "Just wait in line and shut up."

Goku did as he said. Once they approached the booth Leon was nothing but smiles.

"You guys are up," he shouted. Nothing but moans in reply. "Hey where's Child? I haven't seen him all day."

"Behind me," Magus said pointing behind his back. Leon saw an arm flap I in the air. "I found him earlier leaning on his door to his room. It took him fifteen minutes to lift himself off the door onto my back. I swear brother you torture this boy more than I do."

"Hey, it's not my fault he drinks like sailor."

"Yes it is," Magus and Gohan said. Leon huffed, and handed Gohan and Magus the drinks. Magus walked away, leaving Gohan standing there. Realizing that there was no head support, Gohan decided to use the booth as a head rest.

"He's over exaggerating," Leon said as he handed Goku a drink. "I've seen him drink more and be perfectly fine!"

"What is this drink," Goku asked. He noticed the people drinking it were gagging, sticking out their tongues. He also noticed people, who were suffering in line, looking better. Hoods were off, people were chatting, and becoming normal.

"It's a little something I created a while ago to cure hangovers," Leon cheered. "It took a while to find the right ingredients, and there may have been a death or two, but once I found the right mix there were less deaths and food poisoning!"

Goku looked at his cup. He wasn't so sure if the drink handed to him was safe. He watched as Gohan hesitated with his cup.

"You drank this before…right Gohan," Goku asked. Gohan lifted his head off the booth, looked at the cup, then decided to quickly drink it down. Goku watched as Gohan made a face, forcing himself to drink everything down. Once the cup was empty Gohan began coughing, pounding his chest for some air. Once he regained composer, he placed his head back onto the booth.

"It's easier to chug it down," Gohan moaned. Leon looked over at Goku, waiting for him to drink his drink. It's not like it smelled bad or anything, so why did Gohan have a hard time drinking it? Goku shrugged his shoulders and did what Gohan advised.

Once the green drink met his tongue that's when he tasted the most disgusting, foul drink he ever had. It tasted like sweaty old gym socks with a mixture of moth balls and rotten eggs. When it went down his throat it felt like he swallowed baking flower or chalk. It was dry, and took it's time to get down his throat.

The cup was finished, and Goku began to gag. Never in his life has he ever had something this bad. Bulma's cooking was better than this drink! Goku could feel it going slowly down in his body, and could still taste it in his mouth.

Once his throat no longer felt like sandpaper, Goku noticed his headache started to disappear as well. He looked over at Gohan and watched as he pulled his head off the booth. The effects of the drink were working, but the taste still lingered on his tongue.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it," Leon asked Goku.

"The taste is horrible," Goku replied, sticking out his tongue.

"The taste will go away in a couple of hours. I used Child over here as a test subject to find the perfect formula for a hangover. Remember those days Child? It was just you and me, experimenting with different ingredients? Good times."

Gohan looked over at Leon. What was wonderful memories for Leon were horrible memories for Gohan. They were only wonderful for Leon because he got some good laughs over the side effects. (Side effects include nausea, upset stomach, sour stomach, heart burn, skin turning purple, growing an extra appendage, sleeping 3-6 weeks, becoming delusional, surprise sex change, and acting like a drunk cat)

"I don't think I'm going to miss that," Gohan said. Leon smiled weakly.

"You should get anything important out of your room," Leon said quickly getting back to hanging out the drinks. "Come see me before you leave."

Gohan watched as Leon distracted himself by handing out those awful, but fast working, drinks. He tried to think of anything in his room worth bringing back to Earth.

"Want to see my room," Gohan said, looking at his father. Goku nodded.

Goku followed Gohan, and wondered where everyone else was. Goten and Trunks disappeared, and Goku couldn't find Vegeta or Piccolo. Maybe they were curious about this place, and decided to look around. Goku couldn't blame them; this place was amazing! It was it's own dimension, hidden from any danger that struck. And the people were all from different planets serving the purpose to help all planets in need. There were so many planets untraveled, and everyone here was protecting them.

Goku started to see doors all lined up in a row. There were doors on top of doors on top of doors, something that Goku has never seen before. Gohan stopped in front of a door that was on the ground.

"When Leon makes you his best friend, it's always best to take a room on the bottom," Gohan said pointing at his door. "I used to live up there," Gohan pointed to one of the doors higher up, "but Mistress changed my room because I kept falling from a long night." Goku noticed people coming in and out of their rooms, some dragging their way to the main hall while others were mingling amongst themselves.

"Are all the rooms filled," Goku asked looking at all the doors.

"Most are empty. When Mistress recruits students some stay but most leave," Gohan replied. "Mistress made sure that everyone had a room, so she made thousands of them. Vegeta and Piccolo may be in one of the rooms."

Gohan opened the door to his room. Once stepped in Goku looked around in the 10 x 10 room. It wasn't big at all. There was a bed, standard twin with green sheets, some shelves with misalliance items, one being a pint of alcohol, and some light fixtures for the dim room.

"I thought it would be bigger," Goku said sitting on Gohan's bed. "Wow…you're bed sucks."

"Magus picked that out," Gohan said pointing to his bed. "Firm bed makes a firm warrior, but I used to wake up with back pain."

"What are all those items on your shelf?"

"Oh these?" Gohan picked up a round silver ball. He used his power to life the ball a few inches from his hands. "It's mind training. You know how you spar to keep getting stronger? This is about the same thing."

"You make it look easy," Goku said. Gohan threw the ball at Goku. When Goku caught it, he realized it was a lot heavier than it looked. "Wow. It's heavy!"

"You start out with that ball." Gohan pointed his finger at the ball and moved it back to his hand, keeping it hovered. "You have to learn to control the ball and its movements." Gohan kept the ball a few inches away from his body. He let the ball roll down his arm, and when it reached his shoulder he flipped his arm up and made the ball move towards his hand again. He moved his other arm underneath the ball, and repeated the same pattern. "I guess I can bring this."

Gohan made a slice into the air, which opened a portal, and moved the ball into the portal. He also threw a book in there, and grabbed a small stuffed bear. He put it in the slit, then stopped.

"I can probably give it to one of the kids," Gohan said bringing the bear back, making it nod in agreement. He looked at the bear and sighed.

"It used to be yours," Goku said. "You must have brought him here when Magus took you."

Gohan looked at the bear. He's only seen stuffed bears on Earth, not really anywhere else. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it ended up in his room somehow. Gohan dropped the bear back in the portal and closed it.

"There's really not much here. Leon will take everything anyway."

"Is his room the same as yours?"

"Masters have bigger bedrooms," Gohan answered. "Leon's room…Leon is a collector. He likes to take items from different planets use them for decorations. There were people called Ohgiyu, can't remember if the planet had the same name, and he took a tree branch and hung it on his wall. From Crystalline he managed to take a crystal, and when he takes a light up against it, his whole room becomes the color of the rainbow. As long as he doesn't get caught he tries to get souvenirs from all the planets." (If anyone catches what I did there, you deserve a cookie!)

Goku got up from the bed.

"I guess this is where you do your goodbyes then," Goku asked. Gohan nodded. "Although I remember you saying your goodbyes yesterday…I think. I thought you made a goodbye speech before you fell on the ground."

Gohan tried to recall what happened the day before, if you would call it a day. The last thing he could remember was singing karaoke with Leon, but after, and probably before, he couldn't remember anything. One big goodbye was better than trying to find everyone to say goodbye to. It did sound like something he would, at least he hoped he did.

"Leon usually remembers more than I do," Gohan said exiting through his door. Goku looked around Gohan's room once more before heading out to follow Gohan.

Although Gohan was nowhere to be found. Goku looked around and couldn't find him.

"He was here a minute ago," Goku said. He saw a student, at least he thought it was a student, and tugged on his robe. "Excuse me, have you seen Gohan?"

The person who turned around wasn't what Goku expected. It was, maybe…a female, with black skin and red warts all over the face. Her nose was a green ball, with red warts all over. The hair was a dark shade of grey and looked like a birds nest, with snakes weaving around the strands of hair. The eyes was what scared Goku the most. They took up most of the head, and were a solid white.

"There is no Gohan here," she…or he…said in a deep voice. "Who are you? Are you am intruder?"

"No I swear I'm not," Goku said putting his arms up. "Uh…Child! You know my son as Child!"

"Child has a father?"

"Yes well…it's a long story, but he was just here a minute ago."

The guy…girl…person…just looked at Goku, at least Goku thought he was looking at him. The person looked over to his friend, who seemed a little bit more normal, and spoke in another language. After a brief discussion the…creature looked at Goku.

"Magus was waiting for him outside the door," he/she finally replied. "Irko saw him standing there not too long ago."

"Where did they go?"

"A mission, training, anywhere really. I don't keep track of anyone here."

Goku looked around to see if he could find anyone he knew. He quickly back tracked to where Leon was, and saw both the booth and Leon missing. He still had no idea where everyone was. He watched as he saw students and masters appearing and disappearing, not recognizing anyone in the main room.

"Kakarot!"

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta standing there with Piccolo. He breathed a sigh of relief finding someone he knew.

"Vegeta! Piccolo!" Goku cried. "Magus took Gohan. We have to find him!"

"That bastard," Piccolo growled. "Where did you last see them?"

"Gohan was exiting out of his room, and Magus grabbed him before I made it out," Goku said. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"The Namck and I were wondering around this place while you were passed out on the floor," Vegeta said. "If he's around here then we will find him."

"But Goten and Trunks?"

"Magus' main concern is Gohan," Piccolo said. "The kids are fine for now. There are a few places Vegeta and I found that were hidden from population."

"We should start there," Goku said giving the room one more look. 'Gohan…'

He felt someone pull him, but when he went to look for whoever pulled him he wasn't in the dorms anymore. His father, nor his room, were behind him. It was pitch black, and the only thing Gohan could think of was to turn super saiyan. With a quick burst of energy, Gohan lit up the area where he was at. He saw walls, but the hallway was unfamiliar.

"Magus," Gohan said to himself. No one else would try and pull something like this.

He looked in front and in the back, not sure which direction Magus would be in. He shot a ki blast behind him and watched as it traveled down the hall. Gohan noticed a light coming from the other side, and quickly stepped out of the way. He recognized the light as his own ki blast. It didn't matter which way Gohan went; it was just a giant circle. Magus was always good with these mind games.

Gohan shot a ki blast going in the other direction. He watched as the two ki's hit.

'So what am I supposed to do, walk around in circles,' Gohan thought as he started to walk. 'I know if I try to escape he'll come back to get me, either here or at Mom and Dad's.'

Gohan stopped walking. This place...this place was home, but he had to go back with his mom and dad. No, he didn't have to go back, but he wants to go back.

Or does he?

Being in this place was his home. It has been for almost ten years. He's learned so much from different people, and he learned telekinesis. Saiyans were known for their power, so for Gohan to learn something un-saiyan like was special. It was hard to learn, but somehow he mastered it. Piccolo could lift pyramids, and if Piccolo could do it why not Gohan?

Learning how to travel through portals was a lot harder. Gohan struggled with it, and the first time he used it was because Leon was too drunk to get back, and when Leon made a portal to the Planet of Darkness, he passed out. Gohan stood there terrified. This was before Super Saiyan, and Gohan had a fear of the dark.

The dark is still a fear, only because Magus would toss him in an empty pit if he misbehaved. Once Gohan mastered being a Super Saiyan he could make out the walls. Magus figured it out, sadly, and made the room completely black. Nothing but silence.

'I never been here before,' Gohan thought deciding to walk in a giant circle. ' He must have knew about this place, and using my fear as an advantage.'

"I know you're around here Magus," Gohan shouted as he pressed his hand against the wall. "You know I can easily escape, but I want to get this done and over with. What do you want with me anyway?"

Gohan walked around for a while, and only assuming that he made a full circle. He walked over to the other side and place his hand one the wall, feeling for a fake entry. He let his fingers flow across the brick wall.

"If you don't get me out of here I will get out myself," Gohan shouted.

"You are impatient as ever Child."Magus' voice said through the circled hallway. Gohan looked up as he continued to walk. He was around here somewhere, and Gohan decided to power up more, stretching out his super saiyan light. "Do you even know why you're here?"

"I'm a threat," Gohan answered. He stopped walking, and disappeared through the wall. He found himself in another room with tables and scattered chairs. Gohan didn't seem to recognize the room. There were four dims lights at each corner to give the room some light. Gohan powered down. It wasn't worth wasting energy anymore.

"You surprise me Child." Gohan looked over at the voice. He saw Magus sitting there, one leg across the other, his fingers lighting tapping once another. "You followed me into the woods, curious about what I was around you."

_"Wait," Gohan cried as he ran up to the hooded person. The hooded stranger stopped and looked at Gohan. "Why were you in my room?"_

_The person removed his hood, his white hair and beard reflecting off the stars. He bent down at Gohan's level, with a soft smile on his face._

_"My name is Magus," he said. "I was wondering if you could help me and my friends."_

_Gohan blinked._

_"Help? Help with what?"_

_"It's temporary. You see, I live where the universe splits." Magus made a cut in the air, and Gohan saw a purple rip appear out of no where. "We protect planets, and the aliens on them. We've been doing something like this for years, and we recruit strong warriors from each planet."_

_"I'm not that strong," Gohan said looking at the ground. "My dad is really strong! He just came back, but I bet he would love to help!"_

_"But you have potential!" Magus placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "My friends and I were on Namck. We tried to stop Frezia, but he destroyed us easily. A flick of the wrist killed a few of our people." Gohan noticed a distant look in Magus' eyes. "But you…I watched as you took on Frezia. A young boy fighting someone twice his power, and you did damage! Before I knew it you disappeared, and I had to retreat. You are a remarkable child."_

_"I want to help…but the Androids are coming to Earth in three years. I have to stay and train."_

_Magus frowned. He sighed and stood up. Gohan watched as leaves and twigs started to swirl around Magus._

_"This is telekinesis," Magus said as the leaves around him started to twirl around Gohan. "Every person in the universe has this power, but it lays dormant until they die. I can teach you this power, and bring you back in time to fight the Androids."_

_The leaves froze in place. Gohan reached for a leaf and pulled it towards him. He let it lay flat in his hand, trying his best to make it float. Magus let out a soft chuckle._

_"How did you do it," Gohan asked looking at the frozen leaves. Suddenly, all the leaves fell on the ground, and a twig hit Gohan on the head._

_"It's all in the mind," Magus replied tapping his head._

_"Can I do it with heavier items?"_

_"The heavier ones are a little harder, but we start with small lighter things. Like that stuffed bear in your arm."_

_Gohan looked at the bear tucked underneath his arm. His cheeks flushed a shade of pink. He wasn't sure why he grabbed it to begin with._

_"Hey Magus!" Gohan watched as someone poked their head through the open portal. It was another person with a robe covering their head, and Gohan stared wide eyed. "We need you back here. Mistress wants you and Leon to look at Pluto. Something landed there, and she wants to make sure it isn't the Star Spider."_

_"I hate Star Spiders," Magus complained. "You kill them and their offspring spread all over the planet."_

_"Leon brought one home."_

_"He did what now?" Magus' face paled._

_"Your brother, not mine."_

_The stranger disappeared. Magus lowered his head and shook it._

_"Sometimes I wish I was an only child," Magus said rubbing his forehead._

_"Can I come with you?" Magus looked at the little child, his face determined. "I want to impress my dad, and Piccolo! I want to be strong enough to protect the planet, and the Androids! I'll be back before the Androids come…right?"_

_"Of course," Magus said grabbing Gohan's hand. "We'll take a short detour to Pluto, kill the damn spider and my brother, and I will teach you powers you never imagined before."_

"After three years you never let me go back home," Gohan said eyeing Magus carefully. "They came to Earth, and you locked away a memory of my birth planet."

"You weren't ready." Magus got up from his chair. "The planet was fine without you."

"It wasn't fine with Cell," Gohan snapped. "Once I saw my father and the others my memory started to come back."

"And I made sure that next time you saw your father you wouldn't know who he was!" He started to walk around Gohan. "I watched you fight, I saw how quickly you learned telekinesis, I saw how powerful you were becoming right before my eyes! I wanted that Child. If I could I would take your power and make it mine, but since I can't do that I decided to control it instead. I was supposed to be the next in line when Mistress passes away, but the elders decided to put you in charge!"

Gohan's eyes went wide.

"Me? Taking over everything?" Gohan bit his lip. "Is this why you tortured me all these years? Not to become more powerful than you? Even if I were to take Mistress's place I wouldn't." Magus stopped walking. "And a little known fact about saiyans; the more you hurt us the stronger we get."

Magus growled.

"Since I can't have your power," he said as a sword appeared in front of him. "I'm just going to have to kill you."

Magus grabbed the sword and headed towards Gohan. He lifted it up above his head and sliced it down. Gohan jumped out of the way of the sword, but a chair came and hit him from behind.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see through both eyes again Child," Magus said as he thrust the sword at Gohan. Once again Gohan easily dodged. "You can feel power levels, but you can't feel objects coming your way."

Gohan quickly looked behind him and saw a table coming his way. He jumped out of the way and watched as it slammed against the wall. Magus used the broken table legs and used them as daggers. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way while trying to dodge the sword.

"I see you improved on your multitasking skills," Gohan said grabbing a table leg before it hit his shoulder. "Although you are a little slow when it comes to the attack."

Gohan stuck out his arms and encircled the remaining tables and chairs around him.

Magus growled under his breath, and began cutting all the pieces of furniture to get to Gohan.

"You brat," Magus yelled.

Once all the furniture was cut up it froze in place. Magus took a small step back, and Gohan sent all the broken pieces towards Magus. The pieces hit Magus head on, and he crashed into a wall.

Magus stuck out his arm, and pulled himself out of the mess. He stood there with the broken furniture and laughed.

"You are so predictable Child," he said dropping his sword. "At least I can use it to my advantage."

A sharp piece of wood came from the ground and hit Gohan on his right sleeve, and pegged him up against the wall. Another piece soon followed hitting his left. Two more pieces landed between his legs. Gohan looked down and made sure some parts of his body were safe.

"Cutting it close there, don't you think," Gohan exclaimed.

"Give me a break Child. I'm not that mean," Magus said with the pieces of broken furniture all pointing at Gohan. "Sadly, this is where we say our goodbyes. You were a good student, but you surpassed me and publicly humiliated me in front of the others."

"You mean when Leon pulled you out of the shower, into the dining hall with everyone there, wasn't humiliating?"

"My brother is a different case of humiliation. You know that Child." Magus smiled. "We could have been the best of friends. Goodbye Gohan."

The pieces of broken wood flew straight towards Gohan. With the restraints pressing into clothes, Gohan could move out of the way. Before Gohan could try and attempt to do anything, the pieces of wood exploded in front of him. Gohan closed his eyes as dust soon followed.

"Get away from my son!"

Gohan looked over and saw his father, Piccolo, and Vegeta standing there. Magus looked at them, and growled.

"How the hell did you find us," Magus yelled.

"Instant Transmission," Goku answered, pointing his two fingers against his forehead. Magus looked over at Gohan and pointed at him.

"You were supposed to learn that!"

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta fell on the floor. Gohan was nailed up against the wall, almost became Swiss cheese, and Magus was more concerned about Gohan learning Instant Transmission?

"You left me alone with Leon," Gohan snapped back. "Did you really think that we would learn Instant Transmission, especially when they brought out their alcohol?"

"I didn't know they brought out their alcohol!"

"Well that's because you left me with Leon, and he asked if they had any!"

I wish my brother was pinned up against that wall," Magus said rubbing his temples. He turned his attention back to Goku and the others. The four dim lights grew brighter. Magus looked over at Gohan. Goku took the opportunity and charged at Magus. Before he made it to Magus all the lights turned off.

"Huh?" Goku couldn't sense Magus anywhere, but he did sense Gohan's power level rise. He looked over and saw his son powered up to a Super Saiyan, the look of fear and panic in his eyes. Goku did the same, and Vegeta soon after. "Gohan?"

"It's fine," Gohan said trying to pull free. "Magus is here somewhere. He's holding these pegs in."

Piccolo walked over to Gohan and grabbed the piece of wood. He gave it a strong pull, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why are these hard to get out," Piccolo said with a grunt.

"Because Magus has mastered telekinesis," Gohan answered. "Where ever he is, he's making sure these things stay intact."

Goku said pulling at a peg on Gohan's left side. "Hey, can you do that disappear thing? You know, go through the walls and such?"

Gohan closed his eyes. Goku and Piccolo backed up, and watched as Gohan disappeared through his clothes, and reappear behind them. His hood was over his face as he hovered above the ground. His old cloak was pinned up against the wall.

Gohan took off his hood and placed his feet on the ground. The lights turned on once again, blinding the trio as they grew brighter.

"What's going on here," Vegeta yelled, powering down from a super saiyan.

Gohan felt his legs kick underneath him, and sat on his knees. The bright lights became dim once more, and Gohan saw Magus right in front of him, sword aiming for his chest. Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta only caught a glimpse of Magus, but knew it was too late to stop. Goku tried to reach for his son.

"Goodbye Child."

"Gohan no!"

Everything was frozen.

"My dear, dear brother. Your heart beats the same blood as I, but your mind is dark." Leon walked over to where Magus and Gohan were. Both were frozen. Magus had the look of a killer, and Gohan wasn't prepared. Leon looked over at Goku, attempting to take the sword for Gohan. Piccolo was shocked, and Vegeta was squinting his eyes. "You couldn't let Child go home, could you? I hate to do this to you brother, but it seems as though I don't have a choice."

Leon slipped his hand into Magus's chest. His chest lit up as Leon pulled out a silver, shining, crystal. Leon used his other hand to take the sword out of Magus's hand. He threw the sword across the room.

"You are going to hate me brother, but this is the only way I know how to save you." Leon slid the shining crystal into his chest. "All right then. Let's continue this catastrophe."

Magus landed on the ground with a hard thud. Goku lost his balance and landed on top of Magus. Piccolo and Vegeta blinked away the remaining flash in their eyes, and noticed Leon standing in front of the other three.

"What happened," Vegeta said, wondering where Leon came from.

"I stopped time," Leon said proudly, sticking out his chest. Gohan powered out of super saiyan, and saw his father on top of Magus. Goku got off of Magus and looked at Gohan.

"You idiot," Magus shouted as he stuck his arm out at Goku, and raised his hand. His eyes went wide. "What…where's my power?"

"I took it," Leon said folding his arms. "I am very disappointed in you brother."

Magus stood up and looked Leon in the eyes. He growled. Leon put his hands on Magus's wrists, and two chains appeared, wrapping tightly around Magus's wrists.

"I'm disappointed in you brother," Magus hissed. "We're family, and you take the side of different blood."

"His heart is pure while yours is tainted in greed. I'm going to put you in solitary confident for a while, and let you think about what you've been doing." Leon looked over at Gohan. "Go home Child. You don't belong here."

Gohan nodded, and watched as Leon disappeared with Magus.

The sun was setting at the Turtle House as Gohan stood looking out into the ocean. The sky was a beautiful red and orange, with purple streaks in between the fall colors. He floated there, hood over his head as he looked beyond the ocean. This planet is his home. The ocean, the forest, and the animals that inhabited as well. It's been years since he was able to watch the sun set on his home planet, and he'd forgotten how peaceful it could be. The ocean waves crashed against each other and the crying of the birds was relaxing.

How was he supposed to act as if he was never missing to beginning with? Here he is, floating with his hood covering his face, trying not to touch the ground. It's been a habit for years, and a small pint of fear was still there if his feet touched the ground. He had to learn to be normal, and throw away everything he learned about respecting other planets.

This was going to take a while.

Gohan lowered himself to the ground until his feet touched. The ocean water washed over his shoes.

Step one: Done.

He couldn't wear his robe forever, but he wanted something that he used to wear. A gi, what color was it? Gohan thought back to when he first had one. It was orange while training with Piccolo, but then it was dark blue, similar to Piccolo's purple gi.

Gohan closed his eye, and let his memories take over. Once his outfit was there, Gohan looked at what he had on. Blue gi, white sash, and shoes similar to what Piccolo wore. The shoes, for some odd reason or another, were pointy like Piccolo's ears.

Step two: Done, but needs work.

Now to blend in with the planet.

Gohan touched his scar that used to be his eye. Yamera, was it Yamera, had a scar on his face. People didn't seem to care about that. Yamera had his stares, but after having a scar like that for so long people adjusted to it, right?

Yamcha. That was his name.

But would it be the same with someone with one eye? Would people make faces on his bad side, like Leon, and Gohan would never notice? Oh Gohan…he had to get used to his real name. It was Child for so long. Magus always called him Child, and it stuck. It may have been part of Magus's plan, but before Magus took away his memories he was always called Child.

The memories!

Gohan looked at his arms. The spell Magus casted was painful, and each scar was a memory erased from Gohan's memory. He only had a few from some battles, which wasn't a big deal, and he would have to look at the rest of the areas later.

Step three: Not complete, but it's something.

"How are you doing?"

Gohan turned around and saw his father walking up to him.

"Adjusting," Gohan said. Goku stood next to Gohan, and they both watched as the sun disappeared.

"We're glad to have you back home Gohan," Goku said. Gohan nodded, but Goku could tell that his son was still trying to figure out everything. "You're going to be okay Gohan."

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gohan said staring out into the distance. "I know."

END OF CHAPTER!

And for those who are wondering what happened to Goten and Trunks? Leon took them to another planet that was in trouble. He tried to show them the life of Child. Sadly, the two children could not breathe, and it took Leon a while to learn that. Once he got back home, he hid the passed out kids in a plant, and threw a blanket over them.

Also, there is one more chapter to this story. Please be kind and review.

-CrazyGohanGurl


	17. Adjustments

This is the last chapter for Stranger. Hope you all enjoy it.

_Also, when you see sentences like this, it's a flashback. _

"If I told you that you're not alone, and I show you this is where you belong. Put your hands in the air one more time." -Shinedown Unity

Today's word of the day: Adjustment.

First thing to adjust to is time. Living in a split dimension there was no such thing as daytime or nighttime. You slept when you had time, and it didn't consist of an AM or PM, or even military time. When you finally come home to your home planet, where there is morning and night, a major adjustment is needed. For Gohan, that adjustment took a while.

First night home he was wide awake, along with his father and Goten. Second night Goku and Goten were able to go to bed, but Gohan snuck in a nap. Once again, he was up at night and decided to wonder around the planet. Came home, crashed, woke up as his family went to bed, decided to stay up until the following night, and would be able to match the same sleeping schedule as his family. That is, until Leon pulled him back in the split dimension, getting him intoxicated because he missed his "BBF for life."

After a good month, plus some weeks, Gohan was able to get into a set sleeping schedule. Just as long as Leon didn't interfere.

Another thing to adjust to is blending in. For Gohan, blending in was a little difficult. He wore robes all the time, and used to hovering. He had to keep reminding himself that he doesn't have to float, and he doesn't have to wear his robes. One day he went for a walk with his mother, and when a twig snapped behind them Gohan instantly changed his clothes and lifted himself off the ground. When he noticed a fox broke the twig his face turned bright red. He went back to regular clothes, but Chi-Chi could tell he was embarrassed.

It was also difficult being around regular people again. People stared at him as he walked into a small village by his house. Having one eye really makes you stick out, so Gohan opted to sunglasses. This worked at times, not so much at night time, or cloudy days, but it worked. During a walk to Bulma's house one night someone offered to help Gohan across the street, since he was trailing behind his family. The person thought Gohan was blind, and didn't want him to get hit by a car.

Adjustment number three: Leon.

Leon would appear out of nowhere, and take Gohan anywhere. Besides stealing Gohan away the second night home, he would also take him anytime he pleased. This, however, did not settle with Chi-Chi very well. One time when they were eating dinner, Leon appear behind Gohan exclaiming that he learned a new power, and pulled him into the dimension slip.

This happened a lot.

When Leon would return Gohan home, Gohan would either crash on the floor, crawl to his bedroom, or plop onto the couch. Leon would then tell about their day to the Son's, and either shove a bottle down Goten or Goku's throat depending who was available at the time, then return home before Chi-Chi could get a word in otherwise.

At first when Gohan came home reeking of alcohol, Chi-Chi would yell at him and scold him. (Gohan, on the other hand, does not remember any of those conversations. He doesn't even know how he got home.) Once Leon appeared and forced Goku a drink, Chi-Chi soon realized that Leon was the bad influence. (Goku and alcohol do not get along. He was usually found praying to the porcelain God) It really pushed her to the end when Leon got a hold of Goten. (Goten handled it like a pro. Nothing but giggles.)

With many attempts to yell at Leon, he would disappear before she could grab him. One time, and only one time, Chi-Chi asked Gohan to invite Leon over for dinner. (That way, she could tell Leon to leave her son alone) No one remembers that happened that day, but Goku never let go of the toilet, Chi-Chi never got out of bed, Goten kept himself wrapped up a blanket, and Gohan ended up in the closet.

Adjustments.

Goku shook his head gently. Leon was a fun guy to hang around with, but he made sure he didn't hang around Chi-Chi a lot. When it came to scary stories by the fire, Gohan used to tell Leon all about his mother. It was one of the main reasons why Leon quickly left when he returned Gohan home. Chi-Chi wasn't home, so Leon decided to stay a while and teach Gohan a really cool trick. Goku could hear them talking, and soon chuckling. There was silence, then once again chuckles.

Goku was about to head to the door, but then the phone started to ring. He'll head to Gohan in a minute.

"Hello," Goku said picking up the phone.

"All right. Where is it Goku?" Goku recognized Krillin's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Where's what?"

"My doughnuts!"

Goku was puzzled. He didn't have any doughnuts.

"What doughnuts," Goku asked as he walked towards Gohan's room.

"You know the ones. Pink icing and a Boston cream." Goku opened the door to Gohan's room and saw his son eating a pink frosting doughnut, and Leon with a doughnut of his own.

"Krillin, I didn't take your doughnuts," Goku said. Gohan stopped chewing his food and looked up at his father. Goku put a finger on his lips. Between Gohan and Leon was a crystal ball, showing Krillin on the phone.

"We'll you're the only one I know that can disappear and reappear, but you never used Instant Transmission to take my food before." Krillin sighed. "Sorry to bother you buddy. For all I know Roshi could be playing a trick on me."

Goku hung up the phone and quickly sat down next to Gohan and Leon.

He looked into the ball and saw Krillin shaking his head and looking around. Krillin moved the box of doughnuts he had and put them on the counter. He stared at them for a while, and walked over to the fridge. As his back turned, Gohan sliced in the air and Goku watched as the box of doughnuts disappeared. Krillin's doughnuts soon appeared on Gohan's lap. Krillin turned back around, and began looking all over the place. Gohan opened the box of doughnuts, and Goku smiled as he took one.

"Let's see what we can do with Vegeta," Goku said, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

Chi-Chi opened the door to her house. Today had to be the craziest day she ever experience at Bulma's house. All of the food in the fridge just disappeared completely. Then Vegeta came storming out butt naked from the shower wondering where all the towels went. When they went outside, so Bulma could have a cigarette, and came back in all the furniture was gone. Couches, table, and cookies as well. When Vegeta went into the Gravity Room all of the food from the fridge, furniture, and towels were piled in there. Just a pile of missing items. Goten and Trunks decided it was ghosts, and began looking for them.

It was good to be home with her husband, her sons, and Leon.

What was Leon doing here?

They were all sitting in Gohan's room with food and booze. Leon was sharing some sort of story as Goku stuff his face, and Gohan taking a sip of something that he wasn't allowed to drink. This day went from confusing to infuriating.

"What's going on here," Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan, Goku, and Leon all froze in place. "Where did all this food come from?! Gohan, what are you drinking?!"

Leon looked at the two saiyans in front of him.

"Well look at the time, it's best I leave," Leon said standing up. He cut a dimension slit. "I'll just take the food that I brought over," Leon winked at Gohan as he threw the food in the slit, "and thank you for holding my drink that does not have any alcohol in it." Leon grabbed Gohan's drink and chugged it down. "I'll shall see y-"

Chi-Chi quickly grabbed Leon by his hood and pulled him away before he could escape.

"You're not going anywhere mister," Chi-Chi threatened throwing Leon on Gohan's bed. She stood in front of him with her arms folded, her face red with anger. Leon shrunk himself in the bed, head lowered. "I don't know where you come from, but here on Earth you knock before entering the house! You have to be invited in before you enter someone's house! You do not steal my children anytime you want! You also do not bring my child back smelling like a hobo on the streets!"

"Hobo's don't smell that bad," Leon commented.

"I WASN'T DONE YELLING AT YOU!" Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "Do not steal my children! Do not shove anymore alcohol down their throats! Do not take anything that doesn't belong to you! And if I ever see you doing anything that I do not want you to do, then I will personally make sure you never seen Gohan again!"

"But Child is my baby," Leon whined. He started to tear up. "I've carried him in my womb for months, maybe years! I've watched him take his first steps, his first words…don't you know how hard it is to release your baby into the world? It's terrifying!"

Gohan placed his hand on his forehead. Chi-Chi was beyond furious.

(Caps on cruise)

"HIS NAME IS GOHAN, NOT CHILD! I CARRIED HIM FOR NINE MONTHS, AND WATHCED HIM GROW UP UNTIL SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BABY ONE DAY AND THE NEXT DAY HE'S GONE!" Chi-Chi started to cry. "I thought it was my fault, that I failed as a parent. My son…he was gone, and it was all my fault."

Chi-Chi soon burst into tears. Goku got up to try and confront his wife, but Leon pushed him out of the way and hugged Chi-Chi.

"I know exactly how you feel," Leon said, shedding tears of his own. Goku landed on top of Gohan. "Here I am, protecting planets with Child, and I never knew that my brother took away his memories. I should have known that something was when Magus and Child returned back from Earth years ago.

"_Child! You defeated Cell! We should celebrate with drinks," Leon said pulling out a bottle out of thin air. "Did you see your family? Were they excited to see you just as I'm excited to drink this?"_

"_My family," young Gohan questioned. "What do you mean? I've always been here…right?"_

_Leon looked at the boy below him. Gohan was confused, but he was thinking about what Leon said._

"_When you first came here you said you were from Earth," Leon said. "Your mom and her scary frying pan, your dad, some instrument that you used to play with? Have you already starting drinking?"_

"_I don't remember any of that…"_

"_You've been here too long Child," Magus said placing his hand on Gohan's back. "It's normal to forget where you came from. Come. We must see Mistress to let her know Cell was defeated."_

_Gohan merely nodded as they walked away. Leon just stood there, trying to think if he came up with those stories while drinking._

"That was the first sign." Leon whined. "And some time after that…"

"_Leon!"_

_Leon turned around at the sound of his name. He noticed Gohan running towards him._

"_What is it Child? I have to go to planet." Gohan caught his breath._

"_Earth," he panted. "My home…there?"_

_Leon looked at him like he had two heads. He smiled and patted Gohan on the head._

"_When I get back we will talk about it," Leon said as he stood up._

"_But Leon-"_

"_Child, I have to leave. The more I hesitate the more people are dying. This is a serious case. I will talk it over with you when I get back."_

_Leon disappeared before Gohan could say anymore._

'_I'll have to do this alone I guess,' Gohan thought biting his lower lip._

"And I was so exhausted when I got back I didn't even get a chance to talk to him," Leon cried. "If I just listened to him then and there he would have been home a long time ago! I am such an awful parent!"

"My poor baby," Chi-Chi wailed. Gohan and Goku exchanged looks.

"I'll take good care of our baby!"

Goku stood up and pulled Gohan to his feet. They watched as Chi-Chi thanked Leon for watching over Gohan, and keeping him away from that horrible, horrible brother of his. The mentioned of his brother seemed to spark something in his head.

"Oh Child, I forgot to mention. Magus wants to see you!"

"What," Chi-Chi yelled. "I thought you were going to keep him away from him!"

"Why does Magus want to see me," Gohan asked.

"He's not going near that monster," Chi-Chi said punching Leon in the chest. "Gohan, you are staying home and that's final!"

"But Mom-"

"No buts' Gohan. You are staying here." Chi-Chi looked at Leon. "I think it's best to say goodbye to Gohan. Next time you want to see him you better call."

"I think you should let Child er…Gohan see Magus," Leon said as he looked Chi-Chi in her eyes. His eyes turned a soft orange. Chi-Chi's eyes soon matched his. "You trust me, and you know that I would not let anything ever happen to him. You're okay with this since I, the wonderful and fantastic Leon, will be with him."

Magus pulled away. Chi-Chi shook her head and gave a stern look at Leon.

"Gohan is not going anywhere," Chi-Chi said.

Back fired.

"Unless he's with you. I know you let anything happen to him. Just be careful."

And with that, Chi-Chi left the bedroom. Leon turned to Gohan, a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe that worked," he cheered. "At first I was like, it's not going to work, and then I was like, she knew I was trying to control her mind, and then afterwards it worked and I'm like, oh yeah! I never used that power before. My brother had some cool powers after all."

Leon, unlike his brother, had only one power when he was born. He had the power to steal other powers, and once he stole those powers they were his. He had to learn how to use the powers he stole, and sometimes he couldn't figure them out. As far as Gohan knows, he can do telekinesis, stop time, travel through dimensions (which everyone needed to learn), turn people into animals or vegetables, and turn non-living objects to life. (Slightly scary, especially when the chair your sitting on decides to curse at you, and runs away)

As well as taking, Leon could give away powers as well. He would get bored with them, and give them to anyone. He gave Gohan the ability to change his clothes.

And with Leon being Leon, he's too lazy to attempt most of the powers he has, and uses the ones for his humor or advantage.

"Are you going to be okay seeing Magus," Goku said. Gohan could tell that his father was a bit concerned. "Do you think he's going to try something to get you back?"

"Leon has his power, so I doubt he can do anything," Gohan said. He looked at Leon. "You didn't give him back any of his powers did you?"

"Of course not," Leon said pulling Gohan into a hug. "I love my brother very much, but giving him back his power is something that I will never ever do!"

"Please let go of me."

Leon did. Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you," he asked, slightly concerned. Gohan shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

Goku watched as Gohan and Leon disappeared. He sat down on Gohan's bed, and looked at the teddy bear on his bed. He picked it up and looked at it.

"_A teddy bear?" Gohan looked at the bear his father just gave him. He just returned to Earth, and he wanted to get Gohan a belated birthday present. Before heading home they stopped at a store, and Goku told Gohan to wait outside. When he returned, he had flowers and a bag in his hands. He told Gohan he would give him a belated birthday present once he was settled in at home. The flowers were for Chi-Chi. "Uh…thanks?"_

"_I know you're too old for stuffed animals, but the lady at the store said that boys like bears," Goku explained. Gohan could tell his father did his best, so the only thing he could do was smile._

"_It's fine Dad. I'm just happy that you're home!" Gohan wrapped his arms around his father's legs._

Goku looked at the beaten up bear. What was once a light brown fluffy teddy bear with black beaded eyes was now a dirty grey, one eye missing, and less stuffing. Goku moved the bears arms up and down, and slightly smiled. Gohan must have slept with it a lot, and it was missing an eye just like him. It was sown up so the cotton didn't stick out. Goku wondered how the bear lost it's eye. Did it fall out, was it taken out?

When Goku went to check on Gohan that night, the bear was near his pillow.

Oh, that night.

Goku frowned. He felt something was wrong, but he pushed it aside until morning. Even in the morning Goku didn't think too much about it. Gohan was a kid, and he was probably out doing kid stuff. It wasn't until later when Goku was in Gohan's room, looking out the window when he remembered the uneasy feeling from the night.

He didn't see Gohan again until the Cell Games. A tinge of guilt hit Goku in the stomach. His ki, his energy felt familiar. Why didn't he notice it earlier? It was his own son for heaven's sake! And then when he saw Gohan in the woods, almost a year after the Cell Games.

"_But I belong here!"_

"_He's like me."_

And then the tournament, when Anonymous appeared for the fight. Goku ripped off his hood, and remember the look on Anonymous' face.

He was lost.

Completely and utterly lost. He looked…so sad.

He was a lost child, and Goku felt his heart break. He wanted to walk up to the young boy, hug him, and tell him to come to his house. He wanted to tell him to come home. The pain in Goku's chest felt like his heart disease. He wanted to cry out in pain…he wanted to cry out on pain for Child.

When Goku decided to bring child to search for the Dragonballs, he hoped the pain he felt would disappear. During the adventure Goku learned that he was gentle, and not someone to fear. He protected a family of birds from an evil dinosaur, but Bulma didn't see it that way. He saved Marron, and he saw him smile.

It wasn't forced. For a moment he was happy, and Goku's pain didn't seem to hurt as much. Once they made their wish for Child's memories to come back, Goku looked over at him. The lost look was gone. The sadness was gone. When Goku said those words the look on Child's face was priceless. He looked relaxed, and relieved. And then he reached for Goku.

The whole place was bright, but Goku could see tears strolling down Child's face. The tight hug, and whispered words that no one could hear.

_"You believed in me"_

Goku clenched the bear tightly in his hands. He went to the place where Gohan stayed. He watched Gohan interact with most of them, and it didn't seem like a bad place. Everyone, for the most part, was friendly. They were laughing, smiling, and having a good time. Most were there by choice. Some where there because they don't have a planet to go to. Everyone there protected planets without strong warriors.

And Magus…

Magus was a bad guy, but he wasn't a real bad guy. Magus reminded Goku of Vegeta. Both out for power, cocky, but they were fairly decent people. Gohan and Magus were similar to Goku and Vegeta. Huh…Gohan has his own Vegeta. That thought put a small smile on Goku's face.

The smell of food started to fill the air. Goku put the bear back onto Gohan's bed, and stood up. He looked at his hand and the empty room he was in.

"_Power in the fingertips," Gohan said. "The more power you use, the longer the portal stays open. It is extremely difficult to do, which is why Mistress chose the center of the universe to begin with. If you want to travel planet to planet you have to be in the center. "_

"_So once you're in the center, how do you get to another planet," Goku asked. They were standing on an extremely large boulder. Around them was dirt and very few trees. (Picture where Gohan trained/Goku and Vegeta fought)Gohan bit his bottom lip._

"_Leon explained it to me." Gohan made a few faces. "A planet has a ki, similar to every living creature on a planet. When something is wrong, and the planet feels a disturbance, it sends out a cry for help. Mistress and Masters can hear the cries. A low cry involves a handful of Masters and students. A loud cry is when it involves half our community."_

"_So with Cell…"_

_He looked at his father. "The Earth knew that you wouldn't be able to save her."_

_Goku stared at Gohan. He spent a year in the Time Chamber with Piccolo, training to defeat Cell. Vegeta did the same with Future Trunks. With all of their power they should have defeated him. But they didn't…Earth was going to be destroyed._

"_Does Earth cry out a lot," Goku asked. Gohan shook his head._

"_Cell was a big cry for help," Gohan said. "Mistress said that I had to be there, and that I was the only one powerful enough to protect the planet. I recently went above a super saiyan, and she said that with my power alone I could defeat Cell."_

"_Wow! How did you achieve the next level?"_

_Gohan laughed. Goku looked at him, confused._

"_I was so drunk, and for some odd reason or another I thought Leon was losing a fight to a broom. Due to too much alcohol, I could hit the damn thing. I thought the broom killed Leon and then I transformed." Gohan smiled. "I blew it up, and when I checked on Leon he was passed out."_

"_Remind me to stay away from killer brooms," Goku said with a chuckles. He then became serious."I'm going to try and split the dimension."_

_Goku stood there, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Gohan floated back a bit giving his father some room. Goku raised his hand up, and sliced the air._

_Gohan watched as a thin power line made it's way through the ground, splitting a bolder in two, cutting a tree in half, and continuing it's destructing on planet. Goku saw the damage, looked at his hand, and laughed as he placed it behind his head._

"_You want to know the sad thing about that," Gohan said. Goku stopped laughing and looked at his son. "I did the same thing."_

_They looked at each other and laughed some more._

Goku put his hand by his side. He wasn't going to attempt anything like that soon. Once they realized that the ki blast was still going they stopped laughing, and noticed miles of destruction. He looked around the room once more before walking out. Maybe if Chi-Chi wasn't looking, he could steal a piece of food.

Leon walked down a hallway with Gohan in tow. The only light was from a torch Leon lit up. Gohan stayed close to Leon, not exactly sure where they were going. He's never been here before, at least he doesn't recall being here. He would remember a spooky dark hallway.

Leon stopped walking and turned to Gohan.

"Can I ask you something," he said, turning to face Gohan.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. Leon took a deep breath, and blew out the torch. Gohan immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Leon began to laugh.

"I can't believe it," he said clutching his stomach. "You're still afraid of the dark!"

Gohan did not find this amusing at all. There was nothing wrong with a fear of something. Leon had fears! He was afraid of….

"Sock puppet," Gohan said putting his hand with a sock on it, with a red button and a blue button for eyes. Leon screamed.

"That is cruel Child," Leon screeched as he lit the torch once more. Gohan moved the puppet closer to Leon's face. "Stop! Stop! Stop! I lit the torch! Get it away from me! I want my Mommy!"

Gohan lowered his arm to his side. He couldn't help but smirk as Leon hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth on the ground. Once his 'flashback of attacking sock puppets' went away, they continued their walk down the hall. Once they reached a door they stopped.

Gohan took a step back. He's been here before. No…he's never been down the hallway before, but he's been in that room before. It was pitch black, alone with your thoughts and fears. This place can eat you alive if you let it. Gohan couldn't tell you how many times he was pounding on the door to get out, and Magus standing right outside the door. This was the main reason why he was afraid of the dark, and now he was going in there alone…with Magus?

Leon could not understand Gohan's reaction. It was a door.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of doors too," Leon said with a mocking smile. "You have the weirdest fears Child. Lets go in, see what my brother wants, and then we can go out for some drinks!"

"I-I can't go in there," Gohan stuttered. "It's too dark! The demons are in there! They'll try and get me!"

Gohan clenched his arms. Leon walked up and concentrated on Gohan's eye.

"_Magus let me out," Gohan yelled. He turned around and saw these creatures with either red or white eyes, shaped like sideways triangles. Staring at him, laughing at him, watching him pound onto the door. He used up too much energy to light the room with a ki ball. "Magus please!"_

"_Are you going stop talking to the aliens on the planet," Magus said through the other side of the door._

"_Yes," Gohan cried, pressing his entire body against the door._

"_And you won't touch the ground?"_

"_I won't touch the ground! Please let me out!"_

"_I'll let you out in a little while. I'm not sure if you really mean what you say."_

"_Magus please!" The creatures laughed._

Leon took a step back and shook his head.

"My brother is more ruthless that I thought," Leon said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. He lifted Gohan's head so he was looking at him. His dark brown eye soon turned a soft orange, matching Leon's eyes. "Just for this moment you will not be afraid of this room. You are relaxed, but you have to learn to conquer your fears Child."

Leon's sentence was more of a plea. He released Gohan and watched him stand there, trying to figure out exactly what happened. Once he figured a few things out he looked at Leon.

"Okay," Gohan said taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to go in there."

"Great," Leon said, forcing a smile on his face. "I'll be standing right next to you when-"

"Alone."

Leon looked at Gohan shocked. A nod, and a real smile was on his face.

"Good job Child," Leon whispered as he opened the door. Gohan made an extremely bright ki ball as he walked in. Leon closed his eyes tightly as Gohan walked past him. "Did it have to be that bright?"

Gohan looked over and smiled, but Leon was too blind to notice.

Leon closed the door once Gohan was in. Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat. He hated this room. Those demons, as he called him, used to be all round, waiting for him to enter. He couldn't see any of them anywhere; just a dark room.

"For heaven's sake Child. Your energy ball is brighter than the sun!"

Gohan looked over to where the voice was. He saw Magus with chains on his wrist, hands covering his face, sitting on the ground being held. He lowered his energy so the ball wasn't so bright, but bright enough to keep the room lit. The demons could appear any time.

"That's better," Magus said lowering his arm. He looked at Gohan from head to toe. "It seems like forever since I last saw you. You look well."

"Being in here gives you that feeling," Gohan said. "You look like crap."

"What did you expect? I try to kill you, I get locked up in here." Magus shrugged, his chains hitting the ground as he did so. "I am absolutely powerless here."

"As long as the demons don't try and get you then you should be okay," Gohan said looking around. Magus gave a soft chuckle.

"There are no demons in here," Magus said. "I only created them to scare you. More for my entertainment than anything else."

"I appreciate the years of nightmares," Gohan mumbled. He felt better knowing that the demons were something Magus created. "Why did you want to see me?"

"You've been in this room a few times. When the 'demons' weren't around you were here alone with your thoughts. When Leon isn't blabbing his head off I have plenty of time to think." Magus sighed. "Way too much time."

"It's not entertaining anymore, is it?"

"I didn't even want to walk you down the hallway. If you learned that the hallway lead you here, you would have an easier chance to escape. I used to cut through the dimension to get you here."

"And then you tossed me," Gohan said looking around. Even with his ki ball the room was black.

"I wish I never brought you here." Magus looked up at Gohan. "You can lose your mind in here. Being alone, knowing that this is the only place where you cannot travel through dimensions or use any powers. It is a dead zone." He shook his head. "I started to think about why I was here. At first I felt guilty, then I was angry at myself for not controlling you earlier and better. I hated others that were more superior than me. Even my brother, who only had one power when we were born, could take power away from people. He doesn't even care that he can do that. He doesn't want to learn how to use the power he's taken.

"When I first got here I didn't even want to speak to him. He betrayed me, my own blood, for something as pathetic as you. He would still come in, no matter how many times I yelled at him to go away, and talk about_Child_. Child did this, and Child did that, and how much he missed Child. He kept going on about 'remember when we did this' and 'remember when we did that', and once he left I started to think about the things we did together.

"I remembered when you first got sick, and not by a hangover. I stayed by your side until, what you humans called a fever, until you were well. You always listened to me complain about my brother, and even pulled me away when I was about ready to kill him. You always used to take my side when it came to arguments, and when I wasn't punishing you, and erasing your memory, we made a pretty good team. I guess you call it friends. I don't know what you would call this now.

"The reason I wanted to see you was to…apologize. I never had the power that I wanted, but when I met you I figured it was power that I could control. I got envious on the attention you were getting, but with the power you have you never abused it. You and Leon had the power, but never used it for your own greed. Being down here, you start to realize that being powerful isn't a big deal. I wish I was thrown in here earlier, or go back in time and stop myself from taking you. Child…I can't change what I did, and you don't have to forgive me for what I did, but I wanted to tell you that I regret the things I've done to you. Now go home, and leave me here to rot."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Gohan said. He looked over at the wall where he used to sleep. Magus looked at Gohan surprised. "Right there," Gohan said pointing to the wall, "is where I beat myself up because I was a saiyan. When I was younger I was kidnapped a lot because I was a saiyan. It was always about my power. It was in that spot where I knew why I was here, and why you forced me to stay." Gohan dropped his arm. "I came here, to help other planets by choice, and I liked it. Even though you had this evil plan I still stayed."

"You could have escaped anytime you wanted, couldn't you," Magus asked.

"I wouldn't have any idea where to go, but I could make any planet a new home." Gohan said looking down at Magus. "Because you erased my memory of my real home."

"Why did you…why didn't you escape?"

"Because I like it here, and everyone here. I even like you. Yes, there are things I wished you never did, but it's not as bad as everyone plays it out to be."

Magus shook his head.

"I held your memories as blackmail."

"And you made sure I wouldn't remember…again."

"Child you are too kind," Magus said rubbing the chain around his wrist. "That can be your greatest weapon, or deadliest weakness. Come by and visit me if you like. Bring down a bottle and you, Leon and I can drink to good times."

"Does Leon bring you drinks often," Gohan asked.

"It helps me sleep. It also makes it easier to deal with my brother," Magus said with a chuckle. "Before you go home, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"_Be happy Child."_

Gohan floated inches away from the ground. He was looking out into the ocean as he stayed close to land. The cool breeze made it's way in Gohan's hood, but it wasn't enough to blow it over. His robe gently moved with the ocean wind. The stars reflected in the water, giving it a gentle shine.

Goku walked up to Gohan and stood next to him.

"Are you okay," Goku asked.

"What makes you happy Dad," Gohan asked. Goku looked up at the sky.

"Well you know food makes me happy," Goku said with a chuckle. "Lets see…having you home makes me happy. Your mother and Goten make me happy, and everything at peace like this…this is what makes me happy. Why? What makes you happy Gohan?"

Gohan lowered himself on the ground, and took his hood off his head.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Gohan answered. "Magus told me to be happy, and I'm trying to figure out what exactly makes me happy. What makes me happy, will make someone else miserable." Gohan looked at his father. "Is it okay to be selfish to be happy?"

"It depends on why you're being selfish." Goku looked at Gohan. "Why? Do you want to go back?"

Gohan bit his lip.

"No," Gohan finally said. "But Leon wants me back. Before I left to come here, Leon said asked if I could come back. He promised he wouldn't erase my memories. As much I as loved being there, I just want to be here. I want to be with my friends and family. Besides," Gohan smiled, "Mom's cooking is so much better!"

Goku nodded and smiled back in agreement.

"When you get your thoughts together, dinner will be on the table," Goku said giving a pat on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan nodded and watched his father walk away. He closed his eyes, and his robes glowed. Soon he was in an orange gi similar to his father's, and he smiled.

"This is right," Gohan said looking at his wrist bands.

"There you are," Magus said appearing out of the air. "We must celebrate Child! I learned how to tie shoe laces! It's the coolest thing ever!"

Before Gohan could say anything, or even try to run, he was pulled into the dimension slip. He would miss dinner, come home and attempt to crawl to bed, and wake up wondering where he was.

(Little extra, just for you guys)

"_Hey Magus! Look!" Gohan caught Magus's attention from Leon. Once Magus was looking Gohan raised his hand, and sliced a rip in the dimension. He looked back at Magus, wide eyed and a big smile. "I did it! I can make a rip home!"_

"_That is fantastic Gohan," Magus said as he peeked in. He pulled his head out. "You opened it right into the dinning hall."_

_Magus ruffed up Gohan's hair. Leon looked in the rip. Gohan and Magus watched as the rip start to close, but didn't say anything. (Gohan from shock, and Magus just wanted to see what would happen)_

"_Always thinking of food aren't you Gohan," Leon said. Before he could pull away, the rip closed around his neck. Leon frantically moved his arms around trying to find support, a wall of some sort, to pull his head out._

_There was nothing._

_Magus started to crack up laughing, but Gohan was trying to figure out how to get Leon unstuck. He watched as Gohan attempted to pull Leon, apologizing up and down. Gohan stopped, stood back, and thought about what he should do._

"_Just leave him here," Magus said, gently pressing Gohan on his back. He made a rip. "He's done this on more than once to me. It's Child's play."_

_They walked through the dimension and saw Leon's head._

"_This is not funny," Leon cried. "I'm stuck!"_

"_It's the child's fault," Magus said as we walked away. Leon pouted._

"_Child please," Leon cried. "Just pulled my head though!"_

"_Now now Child," Magus said pushing Gohan further away from Leon. "Don't listen to that no body." Magus chuckled. He looked at Gohan. "Gohan is such a weird name. From now on I will call you Child."_

And that's how Gohan became Child.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Now...here's a question for all the readers out there.

I left this story open for a sequel. The idea is Gohan goes to school to learn to blend in more. It's not so bad; he made friends. Sure he gets made fun of for the sunglasses, he wears them due to 'light sensitivity', but it's not too bad. (It will start out with Gohan already in school) Leon figures out a way to spend more time with Gohan/Child, and Gohan is oh so thrilled.

Space Spiders have made a home on Earth, and Mistress sends her people to help. Will it be enough?

There's also the person Gohan saved, but lost his eye in the process. Does he see her again? If he does, will she know who he is?

Just throwing it out there. I plan on finishing For the Sake of my Child before writing a new story, that way there's two stories to worry about and not three. (Like faster updates?)

I want to thank everyone who stuck though with this story. Yes, it took years for the story to finish, and it should have taken less time. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

Love,  
-CrazyGohanGurl


End file.
